Driving Forwards
by GreyLiliy
Summary: G1/IDW Rumble has a problem. And that problem's name is Starscream. Doesn't help that Skywarp's jealous or that Soundwave does not approve. Rumble x Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

**G1/IDW**

You ever get a pairing stuck in your head and realize there's no support/fiction for it? But you've still got that itch to read it? That is what brings you this fic thanks to 1) A Skywarp x Rumble fiction that makes a passing mention of Rumble & Starscream and 2) Rumble and Starscream hang out together a lot in G1. Enough to be noticeable.

Thus. Rumble x Starscream. Thank-you for reading!

**Driving Forward**

"Work you stupid contraption!"

"Maybe you should try uh, not hitting it so hard?" The smaller mech grinned. "To quote Hook, 'It's a delicate piece of equipment.'"

Starscream responded by throwing a control dial that had snapped off at the annoyance's head. "When I want your opinion, Rumble, I'll ask for it! So be quiet and let me work."

"Just saying." Rumble plopped down on the side of the platform he and the oh so glorious second in command were on. Starscream was fiddling with the Constructicon's latest device to backfire horribly in their faces. Specifically, a very large mobile gun canon with an interior control room had blown a fuse and locked the both of them inside. On the bright side, it was proving to have done its job doubling as an impenetrable fortress. On the depressing side, it also meant no one could break in to get the two of them out. So, all in all the only exit was to get the controls working again since the manual controls were apparently defective.

Starscream had specifically ordered Rumble to stay out of his way while he tried to fix it himself claiming he had no need of the cassette's help. That was just fine for the much smaller mech; he was more than content to just watch the flyer. After all, it wasn't the first, or hardly the last, time they'd be stuck alone together. He was always doing missions with Starscream and heck, they'd even been trapped in the fleshie's medieval past together for a short spell. Starscream had a way to, keep things interesting, Rumble thought to himself. And he wasn't bad to look at either.

Starscream gave the control panel one more swift kick and snarled while biting his thumb. He paused momentarily to realize what he was doing and turned his head towards the ceiling with a sigh. He'd been on this planet far too long. He was starting to act like those stupid little insects that covered the planet's surface. "I can not believe this is happening. We made sure to install a manual control to the door so the operator could still get out in the event of computer failure. So tell me, how they could both break at the same time!"

"Murphy's law?" Rumble piped up with a chuckle.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Starscream slammed the keyboard and rapped his fingers. "What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were helping Soundwave gather energy."

"I was." Rumble shrugged. "You were takin' so long firing the gun at the Autobots that Megatron wanted to make sure you weren't switching the coordinates to fire at him or something."

"His faith in me is still limitless I see." Starscream smirked. "As if I'd test fire on him." He paused with a chuckle. "I'd like to make sure it works first. Less chance of it backfiring and him still getting up afterwards."

"Yeah, 'cause that's worked so well for ya' all the other times." Rumble couldn't help the continued snicker as Starscream frowned. He never could understand the Seeker's constant death wish when it came to their leader. If Starscream had any talent, it was asking for a beating. "Ya' really should just give up trying to take over. All you're going to do is get your wings ripped off."

"Don't be foolish. Megatron will fall to me eventually. I just have to come up with something that works around his brutish strength and fire power."

"Good luck with that." Rumble transformed his arm into a pile driver and transformed it back to a hand to stretch out his servos. He repeated the action with a bored air; wasn't much else to do really. Two hours of sitting still while the Seeker fiddled with stuff was making him stiff. "Just don't forget he's smart and used to working in the worst conditions Cybertron had to offer." Rumble smirked over his shoulder. "Which required quick thinking and endurance. You're really out of your league."

"Oh please. I know all about his gladiator days. In case you forgot, he was still a gladiator when I joined his team."

Rumble laughed and started to swing his legs letting them clang against the raised platform. Starscream had completely stopped working on the panel at this point and had given the smaller mech his full attention. Rumble tilted his head just the right way so the one light in the ceiling glinted off his visor. "I ain't talking about his gladiator days. That was nothing."

"Nothing?" Starscream looked aghast. "The gladiator fights were _nothing?_"

"Right, right." Rumble pulled himself up onto the platform and grabbed the ledge to swing himself up onto the computer console. It was more fun to tease the 'Screamer at eye-level. "I keep forgetting you weren't there before Megatron joined the underground fighting ring. You've been such a permanent sore in his side for so long, I almost forget there were days when ya' weren't there." Rumble rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Which is probably a good thing. I can't picture ya' doing the stuff we used to do."

"What the slag are you babbling about?" Starscream leant against the uncooperative control panel and listened to a faint thumping against the wall. They must finally be trying to pry them out. Though, Starscream would bet his energon rations they were only doing it because Soundwave's little brat was in here. Megatron would be more than happy to let Starscream sit in here and rot. Soundwave on the other hand had an unnatural attraction to his little minions. "It's not like you were there either. Soundwave joined when he was a gladiator too."

"Ah, but you see, that's where you're mistaken." Rumble smirked. "I didn't meet Soundwave until Megatron did. Me and Frenzy got reformatted to be his cassettes about the same time you and your brothers showed up."

Starscream tapped the counter but looked towards the door when a particularly loud clank ensured that yes, some idiot was banging up against the door. "And your point is?"

"Me and Frenzy worked with Megatron before he was a gladiator." Rumble stuck his hands on his hips; pride showing through. The cassette was proud to be able to say he was with Megatron first. Along with his brother; they were the first. "Long before he even thought of going up against the council and the government and all their little rules."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Starscream turned back to the computer and poked a button. The control panel started to fritz much in the same fashion Starscream's own circuits were sparking in frustration. "So you knew him as a nobody. No one is just born a famous rebellion leader. It only makes sense a few people knew him before he was a tyrannical dictator."

Rumble growled. "It's supposed to impress ya' because if you'd let me finish you'd realize Megatron could beat the slag out of you without trying even when he was a nobody so you've got no chance going up against him now that he's even stronger!"

"Well, get on with it." Starscream hissed. "You're wasting my time."

"Like you've got anywhere to be when you're stuck in 'ere." Rumble sneered. "And old Megatron? He was a miner. A piece of industrial equipment just like me."

"A miner?" Starscream's optics flickered slightly as that information processed. It made sense in a way, his build was huge and heavily armored. But it still didn't change anything. "A miner isn't that much different from a gladiator. It still stands that to take him out and claim leadership I have to work around his strength and armor. I can't beat him in a physical fight. Even I know that."

"Ya' don't get it do you?" Rumble huffed. "It's going to come down to a one on one and you're gonna end up getting slagged like you always do. Why not just quit it and be happy that you're the freaking second in command even after all these mutiny attempts!"

Starscream smacked the keyboard and ignored the sparks that flared up. "What do you know about it? I have no intention of quitting." Starscream paused as another loud thump echoed through the room. The idiocy of whoever was hitting the door seemed to have worked wonders to distract him from his tempter. "You think they'd just shoot the fragging door already with Megatron's beam canon or something."

"He probably doesn't want to hurt the impenetrable and indestructible weapon." Rumble snorted.

Starscream turned back to the cassette standing on the control deck. Rumble was obviously irritated now. Clearly he thought his little insider information on Megatron before everyone else knew him was special or something. But why would he care what Starscream thought of him? Or why would he try and impress the flyer? Though, there was an even better question lingering now. "Why would you even care if Megatron slags me anyway?"

"What?" Rumble stuttered. "Uh..."

"Well?" Another clank louder than the last struck the side. This time it was enough to tilt the entire room slightly before it fell back to a level position. Must have gotten Astrotrain to try and hit the door. "What business is it of yours?"

Rumble froze. Starscream was looking at him expectantly. How was the tiny mech supposed to put into words he'd miss having the loud, annoying Seeker around? That it was funny watching him and Soundwave interact or sit back as Starscream got away with doing just about anything he wanted. That he maybe enjoyed their conversations just a tiny bit deep down in his processor. Rumble needed an excuse. "It'd be a pain in my aft if you got yourself offlined."

"How?" Starscream grabbed the console to steady himself when yet another giant smash set the control room to rattling. From here on out they were never putting a control room on a mobile object again. He huffed when the room settled. Starscream was working with idiots. Didn't a single one of them have the sense to get a laser cutter or something to try and cut through the thinner layer around the seams of the door? "Again, how does my getting offlined affect you?"

Rumble said the first thing that came to his mind. "Skywarp would get mopey and annoying."

"Skywarp?" Starscream snorted. "Since when were you two such good friends?"

"We're not! I'm just sayin' if you got yourself slagged he'd get mopey and then he'd be no fun to prank anymore."

"Skywarp would get 'mopey.'" Starscream deadpanned.

"He would." Rumble licked his teeth. "He's always complaining as is that you never hang out with him and Thundercracker anymore. It'd probably triple in annoyance if you got yourself offed permanently."

"Somehow I don't think that's the real reason." Starscream smirked. "So what's the-"

The entire control room turning on it's side cut Starscream off mid-sentence and mid-thought.

Much to Rumble's relief, it also completely distracted him from the topic at hand. Was totally worth getting thrown off the control panel and into the wall. "Ow...my achin' head."

"What are those idiots doing!?" Starscream screeched and gave justice to his namesake. "Don't they know we're in here!?"

"I think that's why they're trying to break in." Rumble mumbled and pulled himself up off the floor. Off the control panel, Starscream was back to towering over him.

"This is just ridiculous!" Starscream kicked the control panel with twice the force he had earlier. This was just not his day. "And what about the battle? Wasn't that still going on?"

"Maybe the autobots are the ones trying to get in?" Rumble rubbed the back of his head. "Or maybe we got knocked over by them trying to take us out or something."

"Doubtful...they would have just blown it up or dumped it in the ocean or their volcano." Starscream muttered. "We're doomed either way. Idiots all of them."

"Won't argue with that one." Rumble sat down on the floor and waited for the next jolt.

However, the next clang, bang, thump or roll over never came.

Instead, the Seeker and the Cassette were greeted by a purple flash of light. Both Starscream and Rumble stared blankly at the newest addition to their impromptu prison. A certain black and purple seeker had teleported into the control room.

"Screamer! Shrimp!" Skywarp waved at his two friends sitting on the side wall of the turned over weapon of the day. The control panel burst into flames and Skywarp couldn't help but chuckle. "You two haven't killed each other yet. Looks like Swindle owes me a cube."

"Skywarp." Starscream grit his teeth together so hard that he could hear the metal grinding. His voice increased in volume slowly as he continued. "Why, tell me, did you not teleport in here when we first got _locked in!_"

Rumble laughed in the corner as Starscream tackled the idiot seeker and started to beat him stupid. Well stupider. Skywarp was whining it wasn't his fault and some nonsense about being on the other side of the battlefield with the blue pushover. Didn't stop Starscream though; he always loses it once his temper blows. Skywarp was doing his best to block but the punches just kept coming, accompanied of course by some of the most intellectual cursing Rumble'd ever heard. That Starscream sure was something else; he always seemed to make Rumble smile.

Rumble froze and took a few steps back until he was pressed against the wall. Had he...had he just had warm fuzzy feelings about _Starscream?_

Rumble was so lost in this new revelation he failed to notice when the two Seekers rolled in his direction and knocked him over.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a big fan of Starsceam & Megatron and/or Skyfire is not helping me. XD Anyway, enjoy chapter 2! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Be inspired! Bring on the Rumble! :D

**Chapter 2**

As it turned out, Rumble realized as his brother Frenzy patched up some loose cables from the Seeker Scuffle, it was an Autobot who turned the overgrown trailer over. The multiple thumps before that had actually been 'bots being thrown against the control room during the struggle by a disgruntled Astrotrain. Rumble winced when his bro' pulled a little too hard on a wire in his arm. But the most amusing part of the matter was no one had actually noticed Starscream and Rumble were locked inside.

Skywarp only went to get them because the trailer landed face down on the door and figured they'd need a hand getting out. His comment about Starscream and Rumble killing each other was based on his ten minute delay from fighting off one of the Autobot twins. Rumble snickered slightly as he remembered Starscream's face when he found out about that little gem. The Autobot's volcano would have been jealous of that eruption. If not for Thundercracker explaining politely that they had better things to do (like avoiding laser fire) they may have noticed that Starscream was having trouble. Starscream hadn't liked that explanation either, but that was when Megaton stepped in and well, a fusion canon does wonders to stop an argument.

So, the mystery of why no one came to help the poor trapped bots had been solved and Rumble put it in the back of his processor under 'amusing memories in the deception forces.' Now he could deal with his other mystery. The one he had somehow not noticed over the years until less than an hour ago trapped in a stuffy, malfunctioning box.

Starscream. Rumble liked him. A lot.

"All done, bro." Frenzy pat the metal arm; Rumble flinched. Though, it made sense, Frenzy figured. His brother was lucky he just knocked some circuits loose after getting crashed into by a pair of flighty, fighting seekers. "Try 'er out."

Rumble transformed his arms into his faithful pile drivers and back again. Felt stiff, but that's to be expected after a Frenzy fix-up job. It'd break itself in after a day or two; his brother always wired him up too tight. "Great job as usual."

"Of course, what did you expect?" Frenzy then smacked his brother upside the head. "Next time get out of the way instead of standing there like some dumb animal with headlights in its face."

"Right." Rumble chuckled. He was not about to tell Frenzy he hadn't moved because he was in shock. It was like all his circuits just connected to each other or something and flashed a big echoing pulse through his whole body with one message:

Rumble like Starscream.

Now, the big question his processor was trying to wrap around, was the 'why' part. Why hadn't he noticed he liked the flier before? Why did he like the stuck-up, ungrateful jerk, and why was he suddenly on the forefront of his CPU? To make matters worse, Rumble doubted he could talk to Frenzy about it without getting laughed at or called crazy. So for now, it'd be best to forget about it and think about it closer to recharge. "I'll keep that in mind, Bro."

"You better." Frenzy shook his head and waved over at Soundwave who had been looking at them quizzically. Frenzy called out to their over protective boss. "He's okay! Just a little jumbled circuits!"

Rumble waved too as Soundwave acknowledged their good health and went back to whatever it was he was doing over there. Probably scanning airwaves or waiting on Ravage or something. Soundwave stuff. Rumble picked himself up to his feet and followed his brother over, but he did sneak a look over his shoulder at Starscream. Even sulking after a spectacular tantrum, he still looked good.

Rumble wondered if there was still something wrong with his head after all.

Soundwave looked up as two of his two cassettes came back to join the group. Rumble had caused him a bit of worry after Skywarp recovered them from the Mobile Canon Control Room due to various injuries along his exterior. That was quickly quelled after it was apparent there was no damage that his brother could not handle. However, at the moment Rumble seemed to be preoccupied with looking over his shoulder.

"Hey boss!" Frenzy trotted over, brother trailing behind him. "What's up?"

"Counting supplies and tallying damage."

"Oh, neat. Well me and Rumble are all patched up." Frenzy stretched. "I'm ready for a nap."

"Acknowledged." Soundwave opened his chest plate and waited patiently as Frenzy transformed and fit himself snugly inside the compartment. He closed his panel after the little mech was snug and safe and turned to his brother. Rumble had always preferred to stay in his mech form until was time to recharge. However, the other little mech was looking over at the Seeker again. "Rumble, status well?"

"Huh?" The purple mech startled and looked up at his boss. He'd been caught staring at Starscream again. Rumble faked a laugh and punched a hand into the air with what hopefully looked like authentic enthusiasm. Drawing attention to his newest issue was not something he wanted to do. Soundwave would be worse than Frenzy about it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm all good. Frenzy fixed me right up."

"Rumble, distracted."

"Uh, maybe a little." Rumble leant back on his heels and shrugged. Soundwave could read his mind if he wanted to, but usually the boss was good about protecting their privacy. Rumble just hoped he could be nonchalant enough to keep it that way. Soundwave was still a Decepticon; if he wanted info- he'd get it. "Busy day. Lots of stuff to keep myself preoccupied."

"Acknowledged." Soundwave made a note to monitor Rumble, as well as the seeker that suddenly had his attention.

* * *

"I said I was sorry...jeesh." Skywarp grumbled as he sat on the ground near Thundercracker's peds. "He didn't have to keep hitting me."

"We both know that's how he is. You should have expected that."

"It was ten minutes!" Skywarp jumped up a little and knocked into Thundercracker on accident. Said friend pushed him back down into a seated position. "Even Starscream should be able to stay calm for ten freaking minutes."

Thundercracker pulled the purple teleporter by the wing closer to him and inspected his outer plating. "It was closer to three hours."

"I know." Skywarp paused as Thundercracker knelt down to try and bang out a dent. Starscream hadn't held his punches in between the insults to his intelligence. "But that's not my fault."

"He got worked up." Thundercracker knocked Skywarp's open arm plating hard enough with a small hammer to smooth out an indent. "It could have been ten minutes and he still would have hit you."

"I guess." Skywarp mumbled. "Still don't like it."

Thundercracker shook his head and continued working on Skywarp's scuffs and dents. Honestly though, he was over reacting. Starscream, all things considered, hadn't roughed him up all that much. A dent here, a scuff there; nothing worse than Skywarp does to himself when he warps into a wall or a building because he got over excited. Thundercracker locked a plating back into place and looked for anything else he could hammer out. No, Skywarp was sulking because it was his, Thundercracker used this term very sparingly, 'friend' who had hit him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Skywarp quipped at Thundercracker. His good buddy had a lovely contemplative look on his face. Meant he was thinking again. Thundercracker plus thinking almost always lead down bad roads.

"What?"

"Human saying."

"You pay too much attention to them." Thundercracker shook his head. "So, what does that mean?"

"Um, means I want to know what you're thinking about." Skywarp chuckled and motioned for Thundercracker to give him the hammer. His wingman had a few dents himself that needed a little pounding out. "You've got an odd look on your face."

"Nothing Skywarp, just wondering when Starscream's ever going to lighten back up."

Skywarp pulled at a loose cable that somehow got lodged in a loose panel. "I hope it's soon. I miss us all hanging out together."

"We still hang out together." His argument was weak, but the blue seeker knew that as long as they flew together, Starscream wasn't going away for good. They were still a team. Even if their team-leader would currently rather hang around Megatron in his free time. "We've even got flying drills in the morning. I'm sure afterwards we'll get a drink together and talk."

"For such a pessimist, TC you sure are talking optimistically."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew words that big." Thundercracker snorted.

"Hey!"

The blue seeker laughed as he was tackled to the ground by a now very distracted Skywarp. Good. The more distracted he was, the less he'd think about their distant team mate. Thundercracker hoped he could keep thinking up new tactics. "Come on, get off."

Skywarp reluctantly released his friend and stood up. "Fine, but you owe me later."

"For what? Pointing out facts?"

"For making us late." Skywarp chuckled and took off into the sky. "Everyone's already gone."

"Wait up!" Thundercracker yelled as he too transformed and took off after Skywarp and the other retreating Decepticons.

* * *

Starscream was happy to be back at the Nemesis. It was dank, underwater and caused borderline claustrophobia - but it was home. At least on this little mud-ball of a planet, anyway. He stalked down the hallways with the best regal grace he could muster towards his quarters as quickly as possible. He was in no mood to deal with anyone. Skywarp kept bringing up tomorrow's training flights while Thundercracker tried to point out that, yes, Starscream really needs to show up.

Plus, to make things even worse, Megatron was blaming their defeat on Starscream, yet again, and Soundwave just kept...staring at him for some reason. Starscream paused in front of his room and typed in the access code. Yeah, Soundwave staring at him was definitely the low point of the evening. He was used to Megatron berating him for no reason, but Soundwave usually paid him no mind.

Maybe he was still upset that Starscream and Skywarp had rolled over the little runt?

Starscream shook his head as he entered his personal quarters and headed over to his computer to log in the days successes and failures for future reference. Soundwave couldn't be upset over his cassette. He was barely injured and walked away as chipper and annoying as ever. So, something else must be bothering the stoic tape deck.

Starscream groaned and headed for his recharge berth. If he had to wonder and work to find out what was up with the Third in Command, he'd at least like to be at full capacity. Starscream started powering down his systems and snorted to himself. Knowing his rival for Megatron's attention, he really was just upset about his dumb little lackey.


	3. Chapter 3

And it continues! Rumble's so cute. And over protective Soundwave for the win! Thanks so much for continuing to read and review!

**Chapter 3**

"He's late."

"By five minutes. Relax."

"He's going to skip out on us again."

"Give him a little more time before we just head off without him."

Skywarp kicked a rock as they stood out under the desert sun. Starscream had promised he'd show up for drills this morning. But Starscream was also practically a pathological liar, so his word didn't fill the black seeker with hope. Especially since he skipped the last two practices due to 'paperwork' or some other slag excuse. Thundercracker didn't care if their leader came or not so he was annoyingly calm about the whole thing. "He should be on time."

"Starscream's the leader." Thundercracker started to rub at some dirt that had somehow found its way to his arm plating. This planet was disgusting. "He can do whatever he wants."

"He should want to be here on time to go flying with us!" Skywarp nearly growled and waved his arms in the air. "Just because he's Megatron's favorite little pet doesn't mean he can ignore us."

"He's not ignoring us." Thundercracker deadpanned. "He's prioritized us beneath other things. And honestly, when did you get so clingy anyway?"

Skywarp frowned and tilted his head. Was he getting clingy? The teleporter didn't think so. It was normal to want _both_ of your teammates around, right? "Well, I was thinking, and don't give me that look TC! But, Starscream beat me because he was mad about being trapped in the box right?"

"Yes?" Thundercracker hummed and looked up at the sun above them. There was a slight breeze and the sky was clear. And a very pretty blue that just seemed to go on forever. Maybe the planet wasn't _too_ horrible. "What about it?"

"Well, if he'd been out flying with us he wouldn't have been in the box with the twerp and thus never gotten mad!" Skywarp held his arms open as if waiting to receive support for his theory. "If he would just fly with his team he wouldn't get into so much trouble!"

"I guess you have a point." Thundercracker mumbled. "Still wish you'd just drop it though."

"Why?"

Thundercracker paused. His first thought was that 'Warp was acting like a spoiled brat who hadn't got his teddy. Thundercracker's second thought was internal horror at imaging the brutal Skywarp with a small organic's toy shaped like Starscream. Thankfully Primus appeared to be on his side today, as he was spared answering the odd question by the sound of an engine approaching. "Well I'll be, he showed up."

Skywarp visibly straightened up and had a quirky little, almost happy smile on his face- that was wiped quickly with a smirk. The black seeker shouted at his very late comrade. "Hey Screamer! Where ya' been? Did you get lost?"

"Shut up you moron!" Starscream replied as he touched down next to Thundercracker. "You two ingrates should be happy I showed up at all. I swear, you'd think my faith that you two can handle yourselves without me to hold your hands is an insult."

"It's still good to run drills with all three members present once in a while." Thundercracker added before Skywarp could complain. "Usually works better than trying to pretend there's a third jet in the formation."

Starscream scowled. The one time he has a schedule free enough to do flight drills and his teammates are being idiots. Nothing ever changed. "Well? Let's do it then."

Skywarp jumped up with a small cheer and transformed immediately. With a blast of his jets he called back over his shoulder "Last one in the sky is Megatron's femme!"

Thundercracker let off a laugh as he too transformed and shot after Skywarp leaving a now fuming Starscream on the ground. The red white and blue seeker let out a highly undignified squawk before transforming and chasing down his two brothers. Not without screaming at them every second of the way of course. "Skywarp!"

* * *

Rumble felt like washing out his CPU.

Maybe that would scrub all these thoughts out of his head. It had started innocently enough, grant you, but started to delve downhill far too readily for the little bot to keep up. Rumble would, much as he hated it, be the first to admit he wasn't the smartest Decepticon in the base. His processor wasn't made for these types of problems!

At first, he just couldn't stop thinking about Starscream. Then it had progressed to acceptance that he liked Starscream. Rumble could live with that. The seeker was annoying, but he was really smart. He was loud, but his voice was no more annoying than Soundwave's monotone. And of course, Starscream was really good looking. Heck, everyone knew that last part about him.

Rumble nodded to himself as he sat under a desk in the control room next to his boss' legs. Soundwave was typing away at the control panel leaving his cassette to keep himself occupied. Normally he'd be off running around by himself, but Soundwave had given him that look that told him he was lucky he was out of the chest at all. It always sucked on days when Soundwave was in a bad mood, but for once Rumble was more than happy to have the time to think because he needed it. The small mech had come to terms with the fact he may have a somewhat, large crush on the seeker named Starscream. His problem involved the fact Rumble had no clue what to do about it.

Somehow, Rumble figured just going up to Starscream and saying something like 'Hey? Wanna' go find a private room and swap some wires?' would not go over well.

Then again, this crush could be something that Rumble gets over in a few months and is better off not bringing it up at all. Starscream could be vicious and petty at times and there's no telling how long he'd hold a grudge over this if it pissed him off. So, Rumble could either just leave the attraction alone, or pursue and hope the strange longing lasts enough to make it worth it. And the latter still left Rumble alone with the question of: how?

As far as Rumble knew, Starscream was pretty indifferent to him. Well, unless he was giving orders. Starscream liked to give Rumble orders. The small mech couldn't really think of a time when Starscream wasn't shouting at him to do one thing or another when they were together. Rumble shifted closer to the back wall when Soundwave moved his leg and sat his head in his hands. Maybe that was a good starting point. Rumble just had to somehow get conversation moving from orders to something more casual. Then the two of them could be friends and _then_ Rumble could ask if the seeker wanted to release some excess tension.

Friends with benefits could be a good way to tell if this was just a spur of the moment infatuation or not. Like when Frenzy had that thing for Vortex for a week.

Still didn't solve his problem though. Rumble grabbed his head and rubbed with a tiny growl. Friends with benefits would solve the 'is this just a crush' thing, but it wouldn't help Rumble get to the benefits part in the first place! He needed a plan of attack but his mind just kept coming up with a big fat blank and it was driving him nuts because he was just going around in circles repeating the same big fat 'I like Starscream' without getting any-

"Rumble."

Rumble jerked out of his thoughts and looked out from under the desk. His boss was staring down at him with his usual unreadable expression. "Yeah, Soundwave?"

"Processor running 42% faster than normal. Problem?" Soundwave considered the tiny mech under the table. His cassette's most recent behavior had been causing him a bit of a headache trying to figure out what was distracting him so and thus the close proximity lockdown. Rumble had been unusually quiet yesterday afternoon and this morning. Usually when he was being punished the little mech was quite vocal about his disagreement. In addition to the still behavior, his CPU and memory systems had been running more prominently than per usual. Perhaps he was coming down with a virus?

"Uh…no." Rumble stumbled over his words. "I'm okay. Just thinking too much, I guess."

"About?"

Rumble shrugged a little. Sure, Soundwave was his boss but who Rumble spent his time with wasn't really any of his business. It's not like Soundwave was his caretaker or anything. "Nothing."

Sometimes Soundwave wished some of his cassettes were smart enough to think of more creative lies. Or remember that Soundwave had access to all of their vitals and systems information. 'Nothing' is not a suitable answer for a noticeable shift in Rumble's processes. Neither was it a suitable answer when Rumble was clearly trying to avoid mentioning the topic. Soundwave leaned closer to his cassette. "Repeat; processor running 42% above normal. Answer; thinking. Elaborate."

"Nothing…" Rumble repeated before trailing off and shifting his gaze away from Soundwave. This wasn't exactly a topic he wanted to discuss right now. "Nothing important anyway. It's just something personal."

Soundwave tapped a finger on the control panel before him. He could always just read the mech's mind, but that would be a violation of trust. The last thing he needed was his cassette rebelling. Then nothing would get fixed. Mind reading was a last resort for his cassettes and usually involved something life threatening. Sadly, this did not count. Soundwave wished he could sigh; he only had one other option: Punishment for refusing to answer the question. "Rumble return."

"What?" Rumble gaped. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong! I don't wanna' go into recharge yet! It's the middle of the day!"

"Will not repeat."

Rumble scowled. This was the part about being a cassette that he hated. Sure there were perks to having a permanent team and getting to hang out with his brother. And Soundwave was pretty cool most of the time; he looked out for him, his brother, Ravage, Laserbeak and all the others. But at the end of the day, Soundwave held all the authority. "Fine."

Soundwave opened his compartment and waited patiently for Rumble to transform and fit snugly in place in between Frenzy and Ravage. The cassette eventually dragged his feet enough to make the jump and slip into his slot. Soundwave clicked the chest cavity closed and waited for the sound of his processor to slow into its recharge state. Once it started to run steady, Soundwave returned to his work. Rumble hated being in the chest for longer than what was required to remain functional at optimum efficiency. Perhaps after a few hours forced to take a nap he'd be more open to sharing his personal quandary.

* * *

"I can not believe you talked me into that." Starscream huffed as he strode down the hall, flanked by his wingmates. He was a few minutes late for his shift with Soundwave in the control room all thanks to his bone-headed brothers.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was fun." Skywarp was walking backwards with a grin threatening to split his face in half. "We flew circles around them!"

"Of course we did!" Starscream threw his arms up. "I just don't see the point!"

Thundercracker chuckled. "Ah, but it was worth it to see their faces when they realized we weren't part of their formation."

"And then we blew them up!" Skywarp snickered and turned around to walk forward. "We totally need to crash air shows more often. I don't know what was more fun: fooling those idiot human pilots that we were part of the show or the panic when we transformed and let um' have it!"

Starscream smiled slightly. Skywarp did have a point about that latter half. There was something satisfying about proving just how inferior those jets were in the air compared to him and his two partners. They were unstoppable in the sky. However, as much fun as it was to watch Skywarp shower jets and spectators in bullets and Thundercracker shattering eardrums and glass there was still the matter of the attention it drew. "You seem to be forgetting the part where the Protectobots showed up and formed Defensor."

"It wasn't that bad. They fired a few shots and we flew out." Thundercracker chuckled and looked at his arm. One of those human-loving morons got a shot in, but it just grazed his arm. Nothing threatening. "Not like it was an assignment."

Starscream huffed and crossed his arms. "A waste of ammunition and fuel."

"You had fun, Screamer." Skywarp slapped his commander on the shoulder. Even if his leader was all pissy now, during the time at the air show for the smallest bit, Starscream was cutting loose and showing off. Him and Thundercracker pulled off some double-team moves that just made Skywarp giddy. It was so much better when they all flew together. "Just admit it!"

"You delusional fools can believe whatever you want." Starscream kept the smile off his face best he could. He'd never say so out loud, but there was something amusing about out performing those weak little organic creatures who thought they could fly. Maybe he could organize some sort of show for him and the other fliers. Just to show off their sheer superiority of course. "Alright, go make yourselves scarce. I'm due in the control room."

"See ya' later, Starscream!" Skywarp nodded before grabbing his blue friend. "Let's go get something to drink!"

Starscream watched as Skywarp transported himself and Thundercracker from the hall and snorted. Of all the mechs in the universe to have teleportation. "Ah, well." Starscream mumbled to himself before turning into the control room and taking a seat next to the ever serious Soundwave.

"Late."

"By what? Ten measly minutes?"

"Late."

"Oh shut up."

Soundwave refrained from repeating himself yet again. Arguing wouldn't get him anywhere and would only serve as an invitation for the Seeker to speak his mind. Soundwave should enjoy the brooding silence while he could get it. The clicking in his chest, however, ruined any chance he had at the continued silence while working a shift with a partner. _Rumble, desist._

_It's been an hour! I've had enough recharging! Can I come out now? Please? Boss?_ Rumble was on the verge of whining, but he was wide awake and he hated being in the cassette form. He wasn't like Frenzy who needed all the recharge to keep himself from going insane or Ravage who slept all the time anyway. It was the opposite: he hated being cooped up. _I'll be real good! No pranks or over thinkin' or nothing!_

Soundwave paused. Rumble just sounded so pathetic his resolve to punish him for not giving up information was dwindling. An hour was probably suitable enough. _Alright._ "Eject."

Starscream had to jump out of his seat when the cassette landed on his console in the middle of the keyboard. He then of course got his wing caught in the chair and ended up falling flat on his back with an undignified yelp and an obnoxious clang of metal against the floor.

"Man!" Rumble stretched all of his limbs as far as they would go letting the wires pull and tug. "Feels so good to get out of there!" He paused and looked down at the floor. "Oh. Hey Starscream. Wha'cha doing on the floor?"

Starscream was going to kill the cassette.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I've finally caught up with _All Hail Megatron_ - and I'm now fully convinced that IDW comics supports Megatron x Starscream in some fashion. They've just been laying it on so thick in all of their titles. _All Hail Megatron #11_ Seems to have topped this with Megatron saying the line "You [Starscream] are mine." The straw that broke the camel's back so to speak.

Anyway, that has nothing to do with Rumble x Starscream, but I felt like sharing. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

**Chapter 4**

Megatron was positive that there were reasons he had assigned these mechs command positions once upon a time. They had been reliable, dependable and even good company on the occasion they were in upward spirits. Hell, when he was drunk to his fill on quality energon he'd even call them friends and comrades in arms.

Seeing Soundwave and Starscream wrestling on the control room floor, however, caused him to have serious doubts about his choice.

Megatron did his best not to shout. "What, exactly are you two doing?"

They froze. Both Starscream and Soundwave looked up to the frowning commander whose fusion canon was humming softly at his side. Starscream, who knew that if anyone was getting blasted by that gun it was him, wisely removed himself from the stoic third in command. "Lord Megatron, what, what brings you to the control deck so early?"

"Stop stalling." Megatron could feel his voice rising with his frustration. "Why exactly are my two highest ranking officers rolling on the floor like sparklings?"

"It's all his fault, Megatron." Starscream pointed at the now standing cassette deck. "If he cold control his little brats none of this would-"

"Silence." Megatron cut off the babbling seeker. It was at this point where he saw Rumble standing off to the side with a wince adorning his face. "You, explain."

"Uh, right." Rumble stuttered and took a couple hopefully inconspicuous steps towards Soundwave. It was always best to stay close to the boss when the big guy was angry. And when Megatron was scowling like that, feelings for the seeker or not, best to keep to the truth. "I didn't look where I was going and it caused Starscream to fall out of his seat. Uh, there was some yelling and Soundwave stepped in and well." Rumble gave a little shrug. The rest should be fairly obvious.

"All this over a little scuffle? I'm disgusted with the both of you." Megatron stalked farther into the room forcing Starscream to one side and Soundwave to the other. "I expect that you, Starscream, should have greater control over your temper. Though that might be asking too much." The seeker started to make a move to complain, but he was cut off with a charging canon barrel in his face. "And Soundwave, while it is noble to protect your cassettes when they get themselves into trouble, I feel that I should remind you of the symbol on your chest. Let your brats deal with their own problems when it's not life threatening."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered tonelessly, hands gripped into fists at his waist. He hated to lie to his beloved leader, but that was an order he did not think he was capable of fulfilling.

"And Starscream," Megatron removed his canon and held it in front of him to inspect it's condition.

"Yes, mighty leader?" Starscream forced a smile and held his hands clasped together in what he hoped was a conceding expression.

"Take Rumble and go wash the storage room out. Scrubbed top to bottom." Megatron smirked as the second's face contorted. "I want to see my face reflecting in the floors."

"What!?" Starscream screeched. "I'm the second in command of your army! Throw me in the brig for infighting, but cleaning detail? This is beyond insulting."

"You clearly started the fight, and if you choose to act like the lower level officers squabbling amongst themselves, you can be punished like them." Megatron turned his attention to the now fully hidden behind Soundwave ex-miner. "And you can join him. You should know better than to provoke mechs with trigger tempers."

"Uh, right, Lord Megatron." Rumble somewhere in the back of his mind realized he was all but clinging to Soundwave's leg like a sparkling. This whole cassette reprograming always reared it's ugly head at the wrong time. When in trouble - go for Soundwave. It was like a switch that turned on in Rumble's brain that he couldn't turn off, but wasn't there at other times. It was confusing, that's what it was.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Get out and get cleaning!" Megatron shouted. Starscream looked, again, like he was going to argue but he really wasn't in the mood for it. Instead he grabbed the Seeker by the shoulder, fingers brushing close to the neck, and pulled him up close, optic to optic. "And I trust that there will be no arguments on this very lenient punishment?"

"No..no, of course not." Starscream winced at the wires and metal being compressed under the gladiator's grip. "We're on our way. Right now."

"Good." Megatron released the Seeker and watched as he scurried out of the room. A glance towards the tiny, knee-high mech sent him too sprinting out after the other. "Soundwave."

The silent mech tilted his head towards the leader but kept his eyes on the door where Rumble had just exited. "Yes?"

"You're not his creator." Megatron walked to his seat in the middle of the control room. "Stop acting like it."

Soundwave didn't answer.

* * *

Starscream grumbled as he scrubbed and scoured the walls. He was determined to make this room so clean that Megatron could see his reflection better in this wall than a mirror. He'd eat his words! "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Rumble growled as he stood up from the floor. There was so much dirt and grime down here it was unreal. Just what on earth did the Stunticons drag in here? He was going to have Soundwave hint they have their hangout somewhere else. "You're the one who flipped out and tried to attack me!"

"You knocked me out of my chair!"

"And you tried to rip out my optics!" Rumble threw the cloth on the ground. "How's that equal!?"

"It's not!" Starscream snarled and pointed a clawed finger at the smaller annoyance. "We're Decepticons! We don't pay back equal, we step it up! You're lucky your master decided to step in and hold me back or your brother would be welding you back together again! Now get back to work." Starscream went back to his wall and tackled a particularly large strip of black paint. Motormaster needed to stop throwing his subordinates into the walls.

Rumble went back to the floors with a small sigh. He was all alone with Starscream and the seeker wanted nothing more than to rub him into the floor. Not exactly how he planned things out. The only perk was that Starscream had enough authority still to lock the doors to the storage room. At least no one would be in to laugh at them.

All in all, the work went by steadily. When Starscream was determined to prove something he worked with a strange efficiency. It took nearly half the day, but the Seeker had not only organized all the equipment and stored items into their proper piles and sections, but the walls just shone. The polish he had swiped from Mixmaster did wonders. Rumble dropped his rag into the bucket having finally finished the floor - which also shown like the walls - to smile at his reflection. Megatron wouldn't be able to say a word about this piece of work.

And speaking of pieces of work, Rumble looked over to Starscream who was now sitting on a crate sipping a cube of energon. Work done, he clearly was enjoying his time off from the control room. There was something nice about Starscream smug (from a job well done, ironically enough) and relaxed. The only thing that looked out of place was all the smeared polish and dirt that covered his frame. Just didn't look right on the normally well kept mech.

A small smirk fell on Rumble's face.

Well, he'd just have to take care of the seeker's problem. After all, who didn't like a good rub down? Rumble double checked that the door was locked before heading over to grab the leftover polish and rags.

Starscream looked up as the smaller mech headed in his direction with polish and a rag. He had a confidant step. The seeker was naturally suspicious. "And what, pre-tell, are you doing?"

"Yer' all dirty, Screamer. Figured you'd want to clean up before Megatron saw you." Rumble took a good look at the other Mech. This was a good test. If he could polish down Starscream and walk away fine, it was probably just a passing fling. "So, I figured I'd give you a hand with the hard to reach places."

"And what has caused this sudden sense of generosity?" Starscream set the cube of energon down on the ground. It was true, he needed a good polish before Megatron inspected the room. It was also true, that nothing felt better than someone else doing the polishing. However, he couldn't help but be curious about the ulterior motive. "You can't possibly believe this will get you off the hook for earlier?"

"Of course not." Rumble chuckled and waved the rag towards his own dirty chassis. "Favor for a favor. I could use a little help myself."

Starscream stared. He couldn't be serious. "What makes you think I'd return the actions?"

"Look, do you want help with the polishing or not?" Rumble growled. "For all you know I just want a little practice polishing a larger mech."

Starscream snorted. "For what? Going to give Soundwave a polish?"

"None of your business." Rumble snorted and took the initiative. He jumped around behind Starscream armed with a polished rag. No one ever said he thought these things through. And with the Seeker alone, and in front of him, Rumble couldn't pass this up. "Now then."

"What are you doing?" Starscream started to turn but stopped immediately. Rumble had started to clean his back and it felt downright heavenly. He had to hand it to the tiny bot, but he knew just the right motions to wipe away the grime. Polishes from Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't feel this good.

Rumble chuckled as he watched the Seeker turn into putty. Helping to clean Frenzy and Ravage taught him some fun techniques that were guaranteed to have a mech practically falling into recharge. "Want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!" Starscream snarled and turned towards Rumble, momentarily pausing in the cleaning. "You started and now you finish. As your commanding officer I demand it!"

"Yes, sir." Rumble gave a mock salute and smiled as Starscream held out an arm. Starscream was trying so hard to deny it felt good that Rumble had to bite his own mouth to keep the chuckle from coming out. Work shouldn't be this fun.

* * *

It was spotless.

Megatron scowled as he walked around the storage room. He had seen it before he sentenced Starscream and Rumble to cleaning. The Stunticons used it as a hang out and from their rough housing had dented, scratched and coated the walls and floors in a layer of dirt. The feared Slag Maker could see his reflection in both the floors and the walls. He had forgotten just how shiny metal could be since he'd come to this horrid planet.

Starscream, too, looked as though he just came off an assembly line and had a remarkably smug smirk on his face. Rumble too was clean and standing to the side trying to hide the leftover cleaning supplies so they didn't sully the appearance of the room. Somehow, like usual, Starscream had taken a punishment and turned it into a subtle victory on his part. Megatron would have been proud, if he wasn't so furious. "I see you can be good at something."

"I'm good at everything I set out to do." Starscream smiled. "Be it cleaning or leading."

"Be that as it may," Megatron stopped. He sensed an argument coming and with an audience he'd be required to rough up the seeker to maintain his image. And right now, he wasn't in the mood to ruin that freshly polished finish. Even he could appreciate having a little eye candy around. Even if he was annoying at the best of times. "Rumble, go report to Soundwave."

"Oh, right." Rumble nodded as he started to leave the room. Megatron had an odd look on his face and Starscream couldn't have been smirking wider if he tried. The cassette didn't even want to try and understand the relationship between those two. If he thought trying to figure out how to get under Starscream's plating was taxing on his CPU, trying to figure that out would just overload his whole motherboard.

Not that it mattered much. Starscream let him give him a polish down and the coos and groans resulting from Rumble hitting all the right places were going to keep him in a good mood for weeks to come.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter did not want to be written. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing though! I love each and every one. :D

**Chapter 5**

"Is it just me, or has the pipsqueak been following Starscream around lately?" Skywarp muttered to his wing-mate as he sipped his energon. Most of the decepticons were having a little downtime in the main hanger while they waited for Megatron to reveal his next big plan. Though it looked like that might not be for a day or two.

"Pipsqueak?" Thundercracker inquired before tilting his head. "Do you mean Rumble?"

"Yeah. He's sitting over there with him right now." Skywarp pointed with a single servo towards their air commander sitting at the end of the officers' table with Soundwave, Megatron and Onslaught. Rumble was sitting on the table centered in front of Starscream instead of with Soundwave on the other side. "And he's been on every single mission Starscream has had in the past few weeks. Even ones where Soundwave didn't come! It's like he's purposefully trying to work under him or something."

Thundercracker looked over and did indeed see the smaller mech sitting and what appeared to be chatting with Starscream. That was odd in itself, but it wasn't uncommon to see Rumble at the officer's table. That's where Soundwave was, after all. "What's your point? He spends a lot of time with Starscream on missions."

"Yeah! But he's been doing it way more often lately!" Skywarp frowned. "Like last week when we were taking Astrotrain to that planet with the purple people. Rumble sat right next to him on the ship!"

"So?"

"Well, normally we sit next to him!"

Thundercracker sighed and tried to force his processor to slow down. It was already overworked and it did not need to try and figure out what was up with Skywarp on top of everything else. "So Rumble sat next to him. Big deal. It was a mission, not like it was a social hour or that Starscream felt obligated to sit between the two of us."

Skywarp frowned. Thundercracker had a point about that but, right they were having a social time at the moment, right? Starscream wasn't sitting with his wingmates. He was across the room with that miniature idiot! The air commander should be sitting with his troops. If Thundercracker was right than Starscream should be over here because they were having a break from fighting or planning. "Well...why isn't he sitting with us now then?"

"Rumble?" Thundercracker questioned. He was pretty sure that Skywarp did _not_ like the little cassette and now he wanted him to sit with the fliers?

"No! Starscream!" Skywarp growled. "Why is he sitting over there with Rumble instead of us."

Thundercracker cycled air through his vents and cooled his systems. "When has he _ever_ sat with us when Megatron's at the officer's table?"

Skywarp wilted in his seat and let his head clunk to the table next to his half finished cube of energon. "Never."

"There you go. Just drop it 'Warp." Thundercracker shook his head. "My processor is killing me."

"What's up?"

"It's running hot. I think I pushed it too much yesterday using the targeting protocol to try and hit all those stupid mini-bots." Thundercracker sipped his energon a little deeper and enjoyed the liquid clinging and coating the inside of his throat. "It's still stuck in high capacity."

"Huh." Skywarp frowned. He remembered that yesterday. Thundercracker had taken a hit to the wing and was grounded so he had to think twice as hard about what he was doing when he got swarmed by that stupid red bot with the horns and the idiot truck. He'd basically shorted out by the time Skywarp had arrived with Astrotrain as backup. "Want me to find someone to take a look?"

"No, I'll be okay." Thundercracker nodded and finished off his energon cube. While it did serve the double purpose of distracting Skywarp from his own troubles, his head really did hurt. "Let's go get some air."

"Okay." Skywarp spared one glass back towards his air commander and tried not to get frustrated. He hated when Megatron ate with the troops. Thundercracker was right when he said Starscream always took this opportunity to be closer to their 'glorious' leader. Skywarp missed it when it was just him, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Before all this war or Megatron or little runt happened. For now though, he had the one buddy still around to look out for. "Hey Thundercracker, wait up!"

* * *

Rumble had been having a good couple of weeks. That wax session with Starscream had opened up lots of doors he didn't think possible. Now granted, he hadn't had his hands on the flyer since then (not that he wasn't well stocked and prepared in case Starscream asked...), but he did get to make up for it with time. Missions, hallway passings, and of course the best benefit of being a cassette? Seating at the officers' table. Not to mention he could count at least three times he'd had a conversation with Starscream that didn't involve an order or some sort of work business.

Life was good.

"Now where are they going?" Starscream muttered as he watched Skywarp trail off after Thundercracker. Normally they waited for Starscream to leave the mess before they wandered off to their rooms. He hoped they were just turning in early. Sadly, Starscream was a pessimist and assumed the worst instead. "They better not be getting into trouble."

So life was mostly good. Rumble still had the annoyance of Starscream's wingmates. Somehow they always seemed to mess something up. For example, the other day that idiot Thundercracker was thinking too hard and threw his processor out. Skywarp came over and interrupted what had been a fun conversation about kicking autobot skidplate at the end of one of their few victories and turned it into a fret session about the blue flyer.

Starscream had completely ignored him to shout at his team mates about being stupid and other things while simultaneously checking the circuits in Thundercracker's head for damage. Between the concentration and Skywarp getting in the way, Rumble had no choice but to head back to Soundwave and help write reports. Needless to say, Rumble was starting to get frustrated. "Unlikely...Thundercracker's still got his processor in a bunch, don't he?"

"That's true. And Skywarp will probably just fret over him." Starscream circled the energon around in his cube. "At least it'll be a quiet night. Maybe I can actually get some work done."

"Yeah." Rumble nodded. "So uh, what kind of work?"

"Why?" Starscream focused his optics. Rumble had been, persistent, in his attempts to start conversation lately and was constantly underfoot. _He must want something._ Starscream thought to himself. He just couldn't figure out what.

Rumble shrugged. "No reason. Just askin.'"

"Don't you have something else you should be doing? Like doing Soundwave's bidding?"

"Not really."

"I see." Starscream pushed himself up from the table. It was getting late and Megatron was already reminiscing about the 'good old days' so any chance of thoughtful conversation was gone and Starscream didn't feel like getting overloaded. He might as well get some work done in the lab; his Null Rays were begging for maintenance.

"Where ya' going?" Rumble watched as the flyer started to walk away from the table. Downtime was rare and he knew Soundwave wouldn't miss him tonight since Ravage was getting his monthly check-up. So, Rumble made an executive decision when Starscream didn't deem it necessary to answer him: He followed the 'con. "Hey! Wait up!"

What Rumble didn't realize, was that a certain blue visor was watching him as he skipped out the door after the Second in Command. Soundwave cycled air through his vents. He was starting to get an idea of just what was wrong with his cassette. The overworked processor. The bouts of giddiness. The spacing out. The stocking of wax, polish and clean rags. A certain need to ask for work assignments that involved a certain flyer. It all added up fairly easily:

Rumble had a crush on Starscream.

There was no way this could end well. Starscream was not a social mech by any means and strangely adverse to relations with other decepticons. Whether it was due to lingering feelings towards Skyfire or Megatron, the communications officer was not sure but it was rather certain Rumble was being set up for spark-break. However, Soundwave wasn't quite sure what he should do about it. Ripping Starscream's wings off and throwing him into the ocean seemed like a good option. He always did feel a certain irrationality when his cassettes were involved.

Megatron may not be too happy about said course of action though, and that would mean bad things for the tape deck. His leader's odd affection for Starscream was baffling, but somewhat understandable. Megatron's nostalgia was a strong force and kept the image of a wide eyed, adoring Starscream at the forefront of his processor. Somehow the memory of the young seeker who adored him always got in the way of common sense. Such as realizing (or truly acting on the fact that) Starscream was constantly trying to offline him.

Regardless, Rumble getting involved with Starscream would end badly. So, Soundwave would just have to intervene before things got serious.

* * *

Starscream poked the cassette hard enough in the chest to push him off the desk when the small mech climbed up. He smirked at the rather loud 'clank.' "Is there a reason you've been constantly in my way lately or have you just lost what few bytes of memory you had running your CPU?"

"What? You're interesting." Rumble smirked as he pushed himself up from the floor. A little fall like that is nothing compared to the rough housing him and Frenzy used to do for fun. Doesn't mean he didn't want to get in a jab of his own as payback, though. "You're always going back and forth between being really brainy and really stupid I can't help but want to watch the show."

Starscream paused in welding a few circuits in his weapon. That stupid little music player reject had some nerve. "Get out."

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that." Rumble whined. "And it's not like I said anything that wasn't true. You're always doing cool geeky stuff like making these null rays of yours and then you go and do something stupid like shooting Megatron in the back!"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record. I'm fairly certain we've had this conversation before." Starscream huffed and went back to his null ray.

"Where'd you learn what a record was?"

Starscream looked over. "Excuse me?"

"That's a human phrase." Rumble pointed out. He and Frenzy were always reading and watching human airways for their communications work so they knew all sorts of phrases and lines. Skywarp had a hobby of watching TV so he knew a few. But Starscream didn't seem the type to pay the humans any mind. "I didn't think you paid attention to movies and stuff."

"I don't." Starscream snorted and continued touching up circuits. Though, something caused him to answer the cassette. "But I do read their literature."

"Oh." Rumble sat on the desk, happy his earlier insult was forgotten. "Like what?"

"Various things. Science texts, fiction. Whatever happens to be handy." Starscream closed the cover plate on his weapon and turned to reattach it to his arm. "The species isn't completely hopeless at least."

"I hope not." Rumble snickered. "Megatron wont' be very pleased if all his slaves are worthless idiots. He's got enough of them running around his army."

Starscream laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

First off: The Walther P-38 gun mode is and will always be Megatron's coolest Alternate Mode. I barely acknowledge any of the others he's had in all the continuities. Though, the Helicopter Mode in TFA comes in a close second.

Lots of inspiration from the episode 'Cosmic Rust' for Starscream & Megatron's interactions. It's one of those episodes that makes you tilt your head and go 'huh.' when you think about it too much concerning those two.

Oh. And someone out there needs to write Terrorsaur & Waspinator fanfiction. Please? I've been re-watching Beast Wars and I love them. Friends. Reluctant Partners. Pairing. I don't care. Just please write it. If I start another fic this one will never get done and I've read all the ones archived at . T_T

Please & Thank-you! You guys all rock. (Wow...long author's note today...heh.)

**Chapter 6**

"What do you want Soundwave?"

"Query."

"About?" Starscream waved an arm over his shoulder as he stared at the various circuits spread out before him on the work table. Megatron had a circuit acting up and lucky Starscream got stuck looking for a compatible replacement part. Heaven forbid he can't transform into a gun for one battle. Shockwave really needed to get on the ball sending working parts and materials. These circuits were all about as useful as Skywarp's CPU in a chess tournament. "I'm very busy."

"Topic, Rumble." Soundwave replied with a hint of annoyance. The least Starscream could do was talk to his face instead of hovering over random bits of hardware.

"What about the pipsqueak?" Starscream picked up a circuit board and squinted his optics for a zoom view. He could use that. Maybe. Curse Megatron! Starscream turned towards Soundwave and held up two pieces from his work desk. Soundwave knew circuits; he should know for sure if one fit or not. "Does this look like it would fit on this?"

"No."

"I didn't think so either." Starscream threw the useless piece over his shoulder and smirked when it clinked against Soundwave's head. That bot really should learn to stop impersonating statues.

Soundwave sighed. Starscream was being predictably uncooperative. "Rumble spending a lot of time in your lab."

"So he has." Starscream smiled triumphantly when he shuffled through the stack from his personal collection of back up materials. Starscream had hoped he wouldn't have to resort to his personal parts. Megatron owed him big time for this. "Found one. This should work nicely."

"What does he do?" Soundwave pressed. If he was to find out if the cassette had been acting on his crush during his social sessions with Starscream, he needed more information. It figured this would be the time the talkative Seeker kept his mouth shut. "Behavior, well?"

"Mostly he sits and does nothing." The seeker remarked absently. Starscream pushed up from his workstation and finally turned to give Soundwave his full attention. "Though he does have trouble keeping his mouth shut. Honestly, do your cassettes make it their job to try and make up for the lack of vocals that come from you?"

"Possibly." Soundwave turned his head as Starscream started to walk towards the door with the new circuit for Megatron. Some days he just didn't understand what went through his leader's head to have _Starscream_ be the first he goes to with his repair needs. It was like asking to visit Primus.

"But really, does he have nothing better to do but stalk my labs? I'd think you'd have a mountain of work to keep him busy." Starscream trotted down the hallway close to the wall, Soundwave trailing behind. Starscream hummed a bit to himself. "Though, he hasn't been quite the nuisance he could be. So if you're concerned I'm going to snap and attack him for annoying me, don't."

"Acknowledged."

"Is that it then?" Starscream turned and put his hands to his hips. "Because I rather don't have time to humor your petty worries over your little brats."

"For now." Soundwave tilted his head. It seemed Rumble had yet to make a proper move. Soundwave still had time to discourage the amorous behavior before it got out of hand. Good.

"Fine, then. If you'll excuse me." Starscream stalked off around the corner towards Megatron's personal quarters. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Megatron wants this. Soundwave's worried about that. Shockwave was probably sending little messages to their computer griping about one thing or another as well. Starscream was starting to think Rumble's mindless company was preferable to everyone else always wanting something from him.

* * *

Rumble hated Seekers.

Well, except for Starscream but that was beside the point. Right now; he just hated them. He hated how they always teamed up and stuck together. It was like sharing a protoform mold required them to be glued at the hip. He and Frenzy weren't this bad, were they? "Ya' want something or what, flyboy?"

Skywarp leaned over the cassette he had cornered in the hallway. Thundercracker was to his left (feeling much better after a few stasis naps) providing much needed backup. Thundercracker was cool like that; he'd back you up even if he exclaimed for a few hours that this idea was stupid and Skywarp was making things up. It was nice to know Thundercracker had his back even if he wanted nothing to do with this interrogation. Which he made very clear. Repeatedly. But that wasn't important. Skywarp had a cassette to rough up. "I want to know what you're trying to pull with Starscream."

Rumble snarled and stomped a foot noisily. Seekers just couldn't keep their noses where they belonged, could they? "What are'ya talking about? I ain't pullin' nothing!"

"You're practically in his lap every free moment you get! You're clinging to him and following him around like some sort of pet glitch mouse." Skywarp snarled. "You're up to something and I don't appreciate 'bots thinking they can mess with a Seeker without facing the others. We're a unit!"

"You don't even like the guy!" Rumble frowned and pointed a finger right back at the tough guy. If Skywarp didn't get out of his face it was going to come down to blows. Just what Rumble needed ta' relax. "Why do you care if I like spending time with him!"

"Because that's not how Decepticons work! Are you spying for Soundwave? Is that it?"

"No!" Rumble yelled back. He really hated Starscream's brothers. They were nosy and had no business messing with his quality time. A few more lab visits and he might have just work edup the nerve to offering a wax job to Starscream. "I happen to find his work interestin' and that's it!"

"Lies!"

"Is there a problem?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp jumped as the Third in Command rounded the hallway corner and loomed over the two jets. Skywarp wisely took a few steps back from Soundwave's precious 'baby.' It was one thing to bully a cassette when they were alone, but doing so in front of Soundwave was suicidal. "No problem."

"Good."

"Come on, TC." Skywarp grabbed his friend and dragged him off towards their shared quarters. His friend followed quietly even though his eyes promised a rant when they got away from the Telepath. He'd have to deal with Rumble at a later date because he wasn't finished yet. That little shrimp was up to something and he was going to prove it no matter how crazy Thundercracker thought he was.

Rumble crossed his arms over his chest as Soundwave approached him. He did not need 'daddy' coming to his rescue. "I could'a handled it."

"I apologize." Soundwave looked towards his cassette and smiled inwardly. _It was not my intention to embarrass you. Coming around the corner was a coincidence._

"Yeah right, Soundwave." Rumble snorted. "You always know where we are."

_True._ Soundwave nodded once before continuing down the hall knowing that Rumble would follow. It was time he had a talk with the cassette directly concerning Starscream. It was one thing worrying about Starscream flying off the handle, but he had not considered that the mech's wingmates too would get involved. "Let us refuel."

"Kay." Rumble shuffled slightly before following. He was getting hungry anyway.

* * *

"You need to tell your guard dog to stop hounding me." Starscream muttered as he soldered the new chip into place on the slagger's back midsection. "He had the gall to corner me in my quarters concerning his cassette. Like I'd really waste my time beating on his troops."

"Soundwave has an unnatural attachment to his personal team. You should see how he frets over Ratbat some days." Megatron hummed as he stared out his window into the water lurking just outside. Having the Constructicons add lighting to the outside was worth it for the view. The water almost had a metallic sheen during nightfall that reminded him of home.

"The Senator?"

"The same."

"I still don't know why he saved that worthless spark." Starscream snorted and double checked the connections in Megatron's back. It was as good a job as it was going to get on such short notice. Starscream closed the back panel with a huff. It'd be so easy to take out Megatron while he lie open and exposed to the Seeker. Too easy. And if anything was ever said about Starscream, it was that he hated doing things the easy way. "You're done. Stop frying your circuits. It's your temper that does it."

"And I wonder who is to blame for that?" Megatron smirked and sat up. Starscream was being rather congenial this evening. Normally these maintenance sessions ended in the two of them causing more damage than they set out to fix. "What has you in such a good mood?"

Starscream shrugged and rubbed at his finger where a slight scorch mark was present from the welding. "I can't stay bitter and angry all the time, now can I?"

"I suppose not." Megatron put his feet on the ground. "Let's see if that good mood has improved your repair skills any."

Starscream smirked as Megatron transformed; he caught him without trying or bothering to look in the mech's direction. It was second nature by this point considering how many times he'd held this weapon in his hand. He looked over the gun thoughtfully and smiled. Thanks to the nature of compressing his mass, Megatron was stuck in this form for at least a couple minutes. Completely obedient to Starscream's whims. "How's it feel to be so small and under my control?"

"Ha ha," Megatron taunted as Starscream handled him. "That question gets old after the hundredth time you ask it."

"What can I say? I never get tired of being the one in charge. Like I rightfully should be." Starscream spun Megatron around in a loop by the trigger. It was a trick he had seen on an old organic western movie. Sadly, Megatron did not appreciate the finer arts of trick shooting and on the second spin, transformed back into his full, towering, mech form. "Shame. I rather like you under my thumb."

"Shut up, Starscream." Megatron stretched out his gears and turned towards the Seeker. He was tired, but there was one more thing bothering him. "Back to earlier, may I ask _why_ Soundwave suddenly feels you're a threat to his cassettes?"

"Not all of them." Starscream shrugged and started to put up his tools. "Just Rumble."

Megatron paused. He hadn't been expecting one of the twins to be causing the trouble. Usually it was Lazorbeak or Buzzsaw who delighted in tormenting the Seekers. "Rumble?"

"He's been following me around and making camp in my lab and workshops." Starscream shrugged. "He seems bored and finally realized there's only one place in this entire ship to get intelligent conversation."

"Unlike you to, how should I put this, enlighten the, fools? Isn't that how you last referred to the small twins?" Megatron chuckled and sat on his berth. He lifted a cube of energon from the night table and sipped it thoughtfully.

"He," Starscream paused before pulling himself up to sit on the main table in the center of the room. It was difficult to put into words just why he permitted Rumble's presence without so much as a fuss. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but Starscream was sure it had something to do with Rumble making him laugh. "Amuses me."

"How interesting." Megatron smirked into his drink. "That hasn't happened in a while. Perhaps I should forbid you from seeing him. I wouldn't want the amusement to distract you from work."

"Like that would be enough." Starscream waved his hand and jumped from the table. "If you don't mind, I'm going to recharge. I'll need all the energy I can get to make up for all this wasted time from fixing your outdated equipment tomorrow."

"As if you had anything better to do."

"Maybe I did." Starscream grabbed his kit and tossed it on a shelf near the door. This was the only room he used it in so there was no need to carry it to and fro his room. "Enjoy the peaceful rest while you can, Megatron. Who knows when I'll be stealing these quarters from you."

"It is far more likely that Rumble will replace you as second in command before that happens."

"Shut up."

"Good-night, Starscream."

"Night, Slagger."


	7. Chapter 7

Did not want to be written, but here you go. Sorry it's so short. But! It's mostly Starscream and Rumble. Who would have thunk it?

Oh, and I finally finished Season 3 of Transformers G1. Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime & Ultra Magnus = Win. *squee*

Thanks for reading & reviewing!

**Chapter 7**

"So, what are you doing?"

Rumble hit his head on the top of the counsel when he jerked up. He'd been alone in the room for so long the sudden voice startled him. He looked behind him to see a pair of blue and white peds. He then shifted his head up to see a certain seeker looking down at him. "Starscream?"

"I hardly think my name is what you've been doing under that control board." Starscream smirked and placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at the tiny 'con. For what seemed like the first cycle in ages, Rumble wasn't following him around like an organic mongrel. The second-in-command hated to admit he was curious to find the reason for the change in behavior. "I wasn't aware you were on repair duty. Doesn't your brother Frenzy usually handle the delicate work?"

"He had another freak-out." Rumble shrugged and rolled back under the desk. Wirework really was his brother's thing, but Frenzy wasn't much good when he was in recharge. "Soundwave put him to bed."

"Freak-out?" Starscream muttered and jumped up to sit on the control counsel. "Oh, yes. I remember. Took his sonic-attack too far and hit Astrotrain."

"He gets carried away." Rumble connected one last wire and pulled himself from under the control. He was all done anyway. And now he had some company. Rumble smirked. Some very nice company. "Not his fault he gets excited."

"It is when he starts hitting teammates."

"You're one to talk Mr. Beat-the-Slag-Out-of-Blitzwing."

Starscream scowled. "That's different! That idiot triple-changer missed the target by two whole meters!" The flyer made a show of looking haughty by turning his head up and crossing his arms. "What sort of leader lets his troops get away with such neglectful shooting?"

"I'm just yank'in yer cords." Rumble snickered. "No need to get all huffy."

"Ha ha." Starscream inspected his servos absently. He waved a hand in the air in a circle. "Your humor slays me."

"Glad to be of service." Rumble stretched out his limbs and turned to look up at the taller bot. This was the first time the cassette could recall where Starscream came to see him. Well, the first time he came to visit without having something to yell about. Rumble couldn't help the tiny smile pulling at his mouth. "So, what brings you my way?"

Starscream jolted a bit before returning to his nonchalant pose. No need to tip off the runt that he was missed. It was his own darn fault for throwing off the status quo! Somehow Starscream just couldn't concentrate like he used to without the smaller con's constant chatter in the background. The damn lab was just too quiet. "Just checking up on control room repairs. It's not every day that idiot saboteur sneaks in and blows up our control panels."

"Funny, thing. Soundwave was already in to check on that a couple clicks ago. And since it wouldn't make sense for old Megatron to waste two officers' time looking in on the same thing," Rumble crooned as he jumped up on the control station to be eye level with Starscream. "That can only mean one thing."

"And what." Starscream lowered himself down to get into the pipsqueak's face. "Would that be?"

"Ya' came ta' see little old me." Rumble leant in farther until he was even closer to Starscream's face. An inch or so closer and they could touch. "Now, then. What can I do for ya?"

"Who says I'm here to see you?" Starscream smirked and shifted back up to put more distance between them. Physical intimidation doesn't exactly work when your opponent in the stare down is encouraging the behavior for some odd reason. "Or even if I was, how do you know it's for something good?"

"I can tell." Rumble poked Starscream's chest with just a bit more pressure than usual. Starscream didn't swat him away; Rumble took that as a good sign. "Just admit ya' missed me."

"Don't be stupid." Starscream pushed himself off the control panel. "How could I possibly miss your endless, nonsensical rambling in the background. Which is completely distracting, by the way."

Starscream was such a liar. Rumble couldn't help but snicker. "I would'a expected a lot more null ray action my way if ya' were really against me hanging out in your lab."

The seeker rolled his shoulder joint uncomfortably; he didn't quite appreciate the knowing smirk on Rumble's face. "Maybe it just wasn't worth the wasted energy."

"Speaking of energy," Rumble started a with just a hint less courage than before, "You wanna' go get a cube? It is almost time for our shift to end."

"I suppose I could use a drink." Starscream started to walk towards the doorway. Rumble was smirking even wider now. Starscream scowled. "But because I require it, not because you suggested it."

"Whatever you say." Rumble skipped off after the seeker. This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Starscream had insisted on bringing the energon cubes back to his lab instead of drinking in the rec room. Not that Rumble blamed him with the Combaticons all rough-housing in the space. Things always got tense when Starscream and the Combaticons were left alone with each other. Creator or not, there was no love lost between them. Though, it meant things worked out well for Rumble.

"So, what's this one do?"

Starscream sipped at his cube while browsing through flight patterns on his computer. Those stupid Aerialbots were starting to figure out their moves in the air. Starscream couldn't remember the last time he had to think up new flight patterns with only ground troops to worry about. They never noticed any sort of method to their formations due to their place on the ground and chaos with the other surface fighters. However, now with 'bots in the air they were starting to predict their moves. It was annoying. Speaking, Rumble was still repeating his question.

"You listenin' over there? What is this thing?"

"What is what?" Starscream turned and looked at the device Rumble was holding. He snatched it from the smaller 'con's hand and looked at it. Rolled it over in his hands for a moment the circular shape seamless save for a few buttons and what looked like a latch. "You know, I have no idea."

"How can ya' not have any idea?" Rumble frowned and climbed up onto the desk. This height thing was starting to get annoying. "Didn't you make it?"

"No," Starscream frowned and tossed it up. "Where did I...oh yes. That inventor Autobot. Wheeljack, I stole it from him."

"When?" Rumble took it back from Starscream. "I mean, he doesn't like carry inventions out on the field usually unless he's using it."

"He dropped it or something after Ramjet, well, Rammed him." Starscream chuckled at his own pun. Rumble wasn't laughing; the twerp. "I went ahead and picked it up."

"Ah. What'dya think it does?"

"Well, there's only one way to find that out." Starscream smirked and pressed one of the buttons.

The explosion could be heard for miles with a cloud of smoke that made a volcano eruption look like a puff from a tea kettle. The giant wave that crashed into the shore didn't hurt all that much either.

"What the heck was that!" Rumble started as the entire base shook. Starscream put down Wheeljacks, portable tool set apparently (the button opened the latch revealing said tools; Rumble would never understand Autobots...), and started to head towards the hallway.

"Rumble, follow me. We're going to go find out what's going on." Starscream marched his way to the main control room, the cassette tagging behind. Honestly, how was he supposed to get any work done with all these annoyances? Thankfully, his personal lab was close to the control room. The better to bother Megatron with, of course. And while he was on the topic of the Slag-Maker. "Megatron!"

"What is it now, Starscream?" Megatron sighed onto his hand as he ran it down his face. Of course Starscream would show up. As if his day wasn't going badly enough.

"What was that explosion!? Are we under attack? It wouldn't surprise me with your horrible defenses." Starscream smirked and waltzed to Megatron's right side to look at the control team.

"Why nothing new of course." Megatron remarked flippantly. "I have morons on my team."

"We did this?" Starscream looked at the damage to the seafloor and the giant crater. "What had enough force to do that and create an explosion above the water?"

"The Constructicons, who else?" Megatron groaned. "Mixmaster was making some new demolition thing or another and wanted to demonstrate it."

"I take it backfired?"

"Wonderfully."

"Marvelous."

"Now, what are you doing here, again, Starscream? Last I checked you were off the clock, so to speak." Megatron watched the many parts of Devastator start backing away from the excessive explosive material. Perhaps he could con them into throwing it in the Autobot volcano. That would be a good use for that. "Don't you annoy me enough when you're working?"

"For your information, I was doing my part as second in command to check on what could be an emergency situation." If Starscream had feathers they would be ruffled. "You should be grateful."

"I have Soundwave for that." Megatron smirked. "And he was already here."

Starscream turned abruptly to notice the silent figure in the corner glaring at him. Soundwave posture was stiffer than usual and strangely focused. Starscream glanced down at the cassette and suddenly remembered the confrontation from a few weeks ago. So he was concerned about his little pet was he? Well, this could be interesting. Starscream smirked. "Well, since you have things handled so well, I'll excuse myself. Come Rumble, let's go back to the lab."

"Right." Rumble muttered and took a step back. As much fun as it is to pay attention to Starscream, Rumble had been very distracted from the moment he entered the control room. The way his leader was looking at him kept him from listening to any conversation betwen the Big Boss and 'Screamer. Soundwave was angry for some reason. And he hoped to get far away before he could figure out what it was. "I'm comin'."

Soundwave nearly went after his charge and the flier. He knew when he was being provoked and now he was certain that Starscream was up to no good.


	8. Chapter 8

Ultra Magnus & Hot Rod forced me to start writing a fic about them. *shakes fist* Anyway, managed to force the muse back in Starscream's direction to get you all another chapter. The ending's a little rough but I'm happy with the middle section. So it evens out I think.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Even if I don't reply I read & appreciate every one! :D

**Chapter 8**

Rumble huffed in the hallway outside of Starscream's personal quarters. This was the only place he hadn't looked yet for the flyer. He looked to the side and spotted a grate which he quickly removed and hopped inside. One of the benefits of being his size and a spy involved being able to basically get into any room on the Nemesis with little to no trouble. What was even funnier was most 'cons on the base didn't even realize that Rumble an' Frenzy could sneak in any time that they wanted.

Not that it helped him right now. Rumble growled as he looked down into the slightly-larger-than-normal quarters for the second in command. But it was still small and had no closets or private wash racks (Old Megs' was the only one with one of those...) so there was no where for a 'con to be out of sight if he was at home. Starscream wasn't in his room either, much to Rumble's annoyance. How could a bot that loud, that screechy and that annoying just disappear out of thin air? It didn't make any slagging sense!

Rumble made his way back out into the hallway. Starscream wasn't on the duty roster either so he still had to be in the Nemesis somewhere. Technically, Rumble could ask Soundwave to look for him telepathically, but Rumble's gut told him that was a bad idea. So, with few other options, Rumble resigned himself to wandering the ship in case he ran across the flighty seeker. Heck, Rumble would even be happy to run into one of Starscream's brothers because they were sure to at least know where he went!

Though, turning the corner of the hallway made Rumble think he had a better chance of finding Starscream. It was weird, but Starscream usually got along quite well with the triple-changers. Rumble wasn't sure he'd ever figure out how that worked. But, he'd be better off asking them than looking for Skywarp or Thundercracker. "Hey Blitzwing!"

The much larger bot tilted his head down to stare at the tiny minicon hailing him. Him and Astrotrain were due out in the field for space bridge guard duty. "What'cha want, squirt?" His dual-layered voice echoed slightly in the hallway. "I'm busy."

"You seen Starscream anywhere?" Rumble asked in what he hoped read 'I've got a message for him' and not 'I really want to see him right now.' "I've been lookin' for him."

"Starscream?" Blitzwing chuckled loudly before snorting. "You're out of luck."

Rumble flickered his optics to focus Blitzwing's sneer better. "Huh? What do ya' mean?"

Blitzwing nearly laughed at Rumble's look of disbelief. It was no secret Rumble'd been following around the Decepticon Second-in-Command lately. Him and Astrotrain had were having a laugh about it just the other day. "He won't be back at the base for at least a week."

"What!?" Rumble yelped.

* * *

Skywarp was happy.

Things just didn't get better than days like today: Thundercracker was feeling at his best and actually in a good mood for once. The weather outside was clear; winds optimum for flying. There wasn't a single sign of a single Autobrat in the area and the humans stayed out of this part of the desert. Skywarp's tank was full of sweet energon and the hum of engines was steady around him. The list could really go on and on. But what was the oil drizzled on an energon goodie that really topped off the day?

Starscream had set aside an entire week for nothing but learning new flight patterns with his team. The seekers were all still wondering how he had pulled off permission from Megatron, but then most of them decided they just didn't want to know. They got a free week to fly, do stunts and tag team without any actual missions or worry of being shot at. This was heaven for all of them and even Starscream looked like he was relaxed.

Skywarp was reading the datapad that had been given to him when he and Thundercracker arrived to learn his part in the formations and to take note of what Starscream and Thundercracker would be up to while they were in sync. He was smiling like an idiot, he knew. But it had just been so long since they were all together. Heck, even Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge were a few yards away with their own plans Starscream had thrown together. There was even the slightest chance that the Rainmakers would show up for a day with Shockwave's blessing later in the week. Skywarp couldn't remember the last time the entire elite seeker team was together, though he was sure it had something to do with the Aerialbots and their improved skills in the air.

It'd been ages since the Seekers had competition for the skies.

Skywarp was not only happy for the challenge, but it was forcing Starscream to play nice with his team once again. Thundercracker had called Skywarp clingy the last time he complained about Starscream not hanging out with them. The purple seeker just didn't get his friend sometime. Didn't he feel off when the whole team wasn't flying together? They were family; maybe closer even. Family members didn't have to like or tolerate each other, but they still stuck together. Which meant that 'Screamer belonged with him and Thundercracker. And maybe he could visit the other team once in a while but mostly he belonged with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

The purple flyer wondered what his chances were if he suggested they all move into a room together in the name of teamwork and coordination. Starscream was likely to shoot at him, but there was always the joy of seeing his face if he worked up the nerve to ask.

"Skywarp."

"Yeah, Thundercracker?" The teleporter looked up at his friend who was staring rather hard at his datapad. Starscream appeared to be ignoring them. "What's up?"

"Formation six." The blue seeker flipped the datapad around and pointed to Skywarp's part. "Does your personal instruction match this?"

Skywarp flipped through his own datapad and looked back at Thundercracker. It was always amazing that Starscream could do the same formation from three points of view. "I think so. Why?"

"Just checking." Thundercracker sighed and lightly hit the pad with the back of his hand. "That's going to cut it really close if we don't time it right."

Skywarp laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry too much TC. Worst that happens is I get smacked by one of your thunder blasts because I'm too dumb to get out of the way."

Thundercracker did his best to glare and restrained himself from smacking Skywarp across his helm. "Then you should well aware of why I'm worried you're going to get your insides shattered."

"And that would be why we're out here practicing, now isn't it Thundercracker?" Starscream added in without missing a beat. Or bothering to look up from his own datapad. He wrote out all the moves personally and knew them by heart. But it's best to double check what was on the edge of his processor matched what was on paper. Just because he was a genius didn't mean he wasn't occasionally plagued by a typo. "I didn't design anything that I'm not positive you morons can pull off, so stop complaining."

"He's got a point TC. We've pulled timing maneuvers like this before." Skywarp nodded. "Remember some of the moves we did at the start of this war? We dropped jaws straight off their faces!"

"Yeah, on Cybertron." Thundercracker motioned with his arm. "Now we've got weather to deal with and sporadic conditions. And even you have to admit we've only had to start performing more difficult formations due to the Aerialbots showing up."

"And that's why 'Screamer made like ten formations instead of our usual three or four." Skywarp jumped to his feet. "You worry too much, Thundercracker."

"Alright, enough chit chat." Starscream straightened up from the rock he was leaning on. "Skywarp, go grab the idiots over there." He pointed behind him towards the others who had now given up on their datapads for wrestling. "We're going to start with the group maneuvers before breaking off into our individual teams."

"Okay!" Skywarp teleported from the spot leaving his trademark purple light behind him.

Thundercracker snorted when Skywarp practically appeared on top of Ramjet, knocking both Dirge and Thrust over, and turned to Starscream. "I take it your formations account for his give or take three feet teleporting?"

Starscream was holding his hand over his optics and running air through his vents slowly. It was going to be such a long week. This was the last time he bet Megatron anything. Especially when losing meant being banned from the base for a week. Who would have thought that stupid organic horse would pull ahead in the last race? At least he could save (most of) his pride by calling it a training week. Now if only he could hold onto his sanity. "As always."

* * *

"What's eatin' you Bro?" A small clang echoed in the room from where foot met aft.

"Huh? Nothing." Rumble muttered as he rubbed the spot where Frenzy kicked him. Couldn't he just be alone for a little bit? He was still upset Starscream didn't tell him he was leaving! "Just bored, I guess."

"Bored? If you were bored you'd be out makin' trouble and dragging me with you." Frenzy huffed and pointed an accusing servo. "You're sulking." Frenzy paused. "This have to do with the Seekers going off on their little vacation?"

Rumble stiffened. "Why would you say that?"

"Psh." Frenzy walked over to collapse down next to his twin. "I'm your brother. You really think you can hide stuff from me?"

"Not really." Rumble sighed.

"So. Starscream?" Frenzy paused. "I've gotta' admit. Your taste is a bit lacking, Bro."

"Don't say that!" Rumble huffed. "He's really smart and kinda' nice when he's not yelling or fighting with somebody."

"Whatever you say." Frenzy tilted his head. "Soundwave's not happy about it."

Rumble slunk down in on himself. "He knows, too, huh?"

"Duh."

"Have you, talked to him about it?" Rumble asked hesitantly. "I mean. Is he going to do something?"

"No, I haven't talked to him. But he's always glaring at Starscream and sighing at you." Frenzy muttered. "I doubt you'd noticed."

Rumble bit his lip. "I noticed."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Frenz. I just, don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Ha ha; I love sneaking things into fics. It helps appease the urge to write completely knew ones. If you're curious – I adored Senator Ratbat from All Hail Megatron. His relationship with Soundwave was interesting & I wish it was explored more. Ah well, took some liberties with it and you get part of the content of this chapter.

But for now, back to Rumble & Starscream! :D And forgive me for the end of the chapter. XD Thanks for reading & Reviewing! I read them all! I do!

**Chapter 9**

After much deliberation and encouragement from Frenzy, Rumble decided it probably was for the best to discuss his crush on the red, white and blue Seeker with his boss, before said crush returned from his training trip. It still felt a little weird (and embarrassing) that he'd have to ask _permission_ to pursue someone, but it couldn't be helped. If his brother was right, Soundwave wasn't happy. And when the big guy wasn't happy; none of the cassettes were happy. It was like Soundwave's mood was transmitted to all of them internally. What if he got really mad over this? Rumble looked up at the suddenly menacing door to their shared quarters and tried not to panic.

"Enter."

Rumble jumped a little at the voice from the other side of the door. Right. Soundwave always knew where his cassettes were. Man, Starscream was doing a number on his processor – and not in a good way - if he was forgetting stuff he's known forever. Rumble slid the door open and entered to see Soundwave sitting at his terminal. The little bot winced when he noticed that Ratbat was sitting in the boss' lap, being stroked lightly. That, that was never a good sign. Soundwave only pet his favorite when he was in a poor mood.

The cassette gulped and took a few steps farther into the room. Ratbat was like that constant warning that Soundwave _always_ got what he wanted in the end. Rumble tried not to think too hard about it, but there was no mistaking (or forgetting) that Ratbat was a cassette against his will. Sure, he'd eventually gotten used to it and (grudgingly) accepted his fate, but it took _ages_ for that to happen. It was creepy sleeping next to a cassette that never, was never _allowed_, to come out and stretch or transform. He had just sat there in Soundwave's warm chest, fuming and angry until he finally admitted Soundwave was in charge and he'd do as he was told.

Rumble was terrified of sharing a similar fate.

Soundwave had turned to look at him at this point and Rumble tried to calm down. He was okay. Soundwave wouldn't do that to him. "Hey, uh. Frenzy mentioned you might wanna' talk to me about uh," Rumble hesitated and turned his head away to look up at a duct. He ended up blurting out the last word in a rush. "Starscream."

"Rumble infatuated."

"Infatu-whated?"

Soundwave paused for a moment. Ratbat snickered slightly and Soundwave thumped him behind the ear and was rewarded with a hiss. He really needed to expand Rumble and Frenzy's vocabulary one of these days. "You want to interface with Starscream."

Rumble's energon pumped a little faster through his veins having forgotten how blunt Soundwave could be. "Uh. Yeah, that." Rumble chuckled and rubbed his head a bit. "That's cool with you, right?"

When Soundwave continued to stare at him disapprovingly, Rumble had a feeling this was going to be a very long conversation.

* * *

"You were supposed to go **left** you excuse for a hang glider!" Starscream screeched as he threw a particularly heavy smack to the back of Ramjet's cone. "Left! Not Right. Left!"

Skywarp was covering his mouth desperately trying not to laugh out loud or dare bring the wrath of their 'leader' down upon him and Thundercracker off to the side. They were on day three and were finally tackling the harder formations from Starscream's new playbook. Needless to say, it had been rough going considering how long it'd been since the six of them flew as a single unit. It was obvious 'Screamer was getting to his breaking point, but as long as he was yelling at the others Skywarp was a happy camper.

Thundercracker wasn't nearly as amused sitting next to his easily amused partner. All in all it had been an interesting couple days. For the most part they had the easier of the new formations down, but there were some hiccups of course. Specifically in the six-set seeker formations. They had just forgotten how to fly together as a complete unit. Simple as that. Though, the blue seeker had to admit it wasn't completely Starscream's fault. Their two teams naturally leaned towards trine formations with or without Starscream skipping practice. It was only natural that they had trouble; the personality clashes didn't help much.

Ah well, he just hoped Starscream would finish up soon so they could either call it a day or continue drills. And then maybe Skywarp would stop snickering. Thankfully it looked as though Starscream was done with the second flight team.

"Alright, enough." Starscream muttered as he backed away from the white jet. "Just, everyone take a break. We'll try this again in an hour."

Starscream waited for the coneheads to wander off grumbling before heading over to his own two personal idiot fliers. He collapsed into a seated position on the ground next to them and shut off his optics, fully intending to take a nap. "I'm surrounded by morons."

"Maybe the Rainmakers will do better when they show?" Thundercracker offered. If Starscream was whining to them he really was in a bad mood. "They are the best team on Cybertron since we left."

"Hardly. I'll have to spend all day giving them a 'How to Fly in Real Weather 101' lecture." Starscream muttered. "Do you remember our first time in the air?"

"Yeah, we almost crashed. But didn't because we're the best." Skywarp snickered. "That'd be funny if they couldn't take it though considering what their special little technique is." He made a pose pointing to the sky. "The brings of Acid Rain and weather crash due to a little wind turbulence."

"Oh shut up." Starscream muttered and covered his face. He had felt ridiculously tired over the past couple of days. It was like his motivation and good humor had been drained from him somehow. Starscream was pretty sure it wasn't the banishment thing. He was over that fairly quickly and training with his teammates wasn't _that_ awful. There was something missing, but Starscream wasn't sure what it was. He had an idea that it might have to do with a certain loud mouthed little brat but decided it might not be a good thing to admit that. Maybe he just needed more rest and less training. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Aw, 'yer no fun, Screamer."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

_It's no fun when subordinates rebel, is it?_

"Silence." Soundwave replied squeezing his hold on a far too amused Ratbat. The senator had no power any longer, but occasionally he managed to work in a dig or two to spare his shattered pride. Not that he wasn't justified in his insult at the moment.

Rumble had not taken his advise well.

Soundwave had though his argument completely reasonable: Starscream was a bad influence. The Seeker was a magnet for trouble. Rumble could be accused of conspiringly against Megatron for being in Starscream's presence for such extended periods. Starscream's record with amours partners was not exactly brimming with success. In fact, if he recalled all of them ended badly. He told Rumble as such. He also pointed out the very important fact there was a 89.6% chance Rumble would be rejected should he ask Starscream to his berth. With odds like that what fool would possibly continue this idiotic pursuit?

Apparently his idiot.

_It's no use taking your frustration out on me. I'm not the one who put a hole in your wall._ Ratbat smirked as Soundwave's hand was clenching randomly around his neck wiring where he previously had been stroking. It wasn't quite strangle worthy, but it could get there soon enough. _But you have to admit you have no tact._

Soundwave glared at that smug little face. Considering by the end of the argument, Rumble used his pile driver to hit the wall in frustration before screaming Soundwave was an idiot and running out the door, he may have a valid point. But better tactless than powerless as they say. "And you would have done?"

_Nothing. I would have let the little idiot date the moron Seeker and be done with it._ Ratbat yawned and stretched a wing out. What he wouldn't give for a proper hand again… _Though you really should have known that. If I recall I didn't say a word when you went out with…well, any of them. I permitted you to do as you liked as long as it didn't interfere with your damn job._

"Dating Starscream interferes with job." Soundwave reminded the older bot. "Close working environment and both prone to losing their temper."

_They'd both be idiots and lose their temper with or without each other's help. You just don't want your precious little miner to come home crying because the big bad seeker broke him._ Ratbat huffed and curled into himself ready to take a nap. _He's a grown 'con. Let him be._

Soundwave looked back up at the terminal and decided not to encourage further conversation. Ratbat was aloof and hardly cared about anything that didn't concern him. He was the last to be taking advise from. Soundwave started to type up his evening reports. He'd deal with Rumble after the cassette calmed himself.

* * *

Rumble stomped down the hallway muttering all the while, circuits running so hot there was practically steam coming from him heating the moisture in the air. How dare Soundwave say those things? A for sure chance he'd be rejected? What? Did Soundwave think there was something _wrong_ with Rumble!? Was he too stupid? Too small? Too whatever!?

The small 'con turned a hall corner and continued to fume. Soundwave clearly wasn't as smart as he thought he was or he'd have noticed by now that Starscream _liked_ Rumble. The cassette was sure of it. He made Starscream laugh and the flier had eaten with him and talked and lots of other things! Rumble came to a halt in the hallway and clenched his fists. He'd show Soundwave just who would be rejected.

Rumble turned quickly on his heel and started to head back for Starscream's room. He had two days before Starscream returned from his long, exhausting trip. The cassette smirked renewed with a new source of confidence. He'd be sure to have something _nice and relaxing_ all ready to go when Starscream arrived in his room. And when the Seeker was all comfy? Well, Rumble would just have to take advantage of a pliable second-in-command.

Starscream wouldn't know what hit him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ha ha. I love the Seekers~ And don't feel too bad for Rumble just yet – he'll get his moment. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too off-putting, but I think this is the natural course of action for a clingy Skywarp. XD And romance-comedy isn't any fun without competition. *inserts evil laughter*

Thanks for reading & reviewing!

**Chapter 10**

Thundercracker was fairly certain he was wasted.

How did he figure this out? Why that was easy. For starters, there was a near-empty energon cube in his hand. A cube that was on its way to matching the four empty cubes surrounding him, of course. Or Skywarp. The idiot was humming human drinking songs while lying flat on his back. Skywarp was wasted so that was another big hint that he himself was wasted. Though, the biggest hint was probably the fact his head was cradled in Starscream's lap. Because there was no way that could happen if he was sober.

Starscream was pretty sure moving wasn't a requirement in the near future. He sipped a cube quietly and enjoyed his last day of freedom from Megatron. Skywarp rolled over and started clinging to his arm (not holding a cube) and the Seeker fell back against the dirt to look up at the stars. His team mates were so hopeless: Skywarp snuggling into his side and Thundercracker too gone to notice he had made a pillow out of his commander.

Skywarp was one happy Decepticon. The grand finale of the "Great Seeker Training Week" was putting all their practice to use and going on a giant group raid of a power plant on the opposite side of the world from their base and the Autobots. They were amazing and drained the place dry coming back with ton of energon. And Starscream, still bitter for whatever reason, decided that not a single drop was making it back to the Nemesis. Between the nine of them (The Rainmakers did indeed make the party) they were pretty much through the entire lot.

Only Thundercracker and Starscream were left clinging to the last few drops in their cubes.

The Seekers were victorious, sated and together. Skywarp grinned to himself as he realized even Starscream had mellowed out from his ranting and raving. The teleporter looked down the commander's body to see Thundercracker close to sleep and smirked. Skywarp checked to make sure the other two teams were far away in their own little groups before poking Starscream's cockpit. There was only one thing that could make this last night perfect. "Hey, Screamer."

"Don't call me that." Starscream mumbled as his optics stayed glued on the skies. He remembered mapping these stars for classes with Skyfire oh so long ago and combined with the flush warmth of too much energon flowing through him he was feeling strangely nostalgic. "And stop crowding me." Starscream shoved Skywarp off his arm.

"Hey! You're letting Thundercracker….uh…whatever…he's doing." Skywarp frowned at his own voice. He must be more drunk than he thought…oh well. Didn't matter. He was a bot on a mission. "So I should too! We're team…wing…partners!"

"Regretfully." Starscream downed the last of his energon, spilling some on the dirt as he attempted to drink lying down.

"Would you sleep already, Skywarp?" Thundercracker mumbled and looked at his empty cube. Shame it was all gone, now. "I'm tired and we have to go back tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired, TC!" The black and purple Seeker pulled himself up so he was next to Thundercracker's head and half draped over his commander. Drunk, apathetic Starscream was great for that. "I've got an idea."

"What is it now?" The blue seeker groaned as he realized Skywarp was starting to get hyper on top of his loss of inhibitions. Starscream was cover his face in the peripheral; he knew this was going to be bad. "What could you possible want to do right now?"

Skywarp smirked and pounced on his two teammates. "We should have a Ménage à trois!"

* * *

"How'd you talk me into this again?" Frenzy muttered as he sat on Starscream's bunk holding the spool of wire Rumble was fastening into some sort of decoration.

Rumble clipped the end of the wire when his little metal rose was completed. It was sappy and overly cliché - but that's what he was going for. Get Starscream to laugh at something stupid and then bam! Hit him with the good stuff when he's distracted. If wire roses didn't do it, he wasn't sure what would. "When you were trying to get into Vortex's room you made me play Soundwave guard."

"Right." Frenzy muttered. Rumble had pulled some stunt to keep Soundwave away and got himself a 'time out' for like a week. Frenzy still thought it was his own fault for going too far and literally pressing Soundwave's buttons until he had some human rock station coming through the bigger 'con's speakers. "Are we almost done yet then?"

"No we're not." Rumble stood up and put the flower in the stack of metal flowers he had created to mimic one of those human flower bouquet things. "We still need to stage everything."

Frenzy snorted and jumped down from the bunk. "I still think you're crazy. He's never going to say yes." Frenzy looked over at the bucket and clean rags. "And probably laugh at ya' too." Frenzy crossed his arms. "And then he's gonna' be mad ya' moved his stuff."

"So?" Rumble shifted slightly. As much as he'd like to think otherwise, what Frenzy was saying had a high probability of coming true. "But no worries about that, Frenz."

"Oh?" Frenzy. "And why's that?"

Rumble smirked and jumped on the berth to start making little wire designs on the wall to dress the place up and give him some place to put little lights. "'cause if he turns me down, I'll just have to remind him that he ain't the only Decepticon in the base."

* * *

Starscream decided, that the French had a lovely word for a trine interfacing session. He wasn't quite sure how Skywarp had talked him and Thundercracker into participating (he was sure the energon was affecting his systems…), but he did bring up the valid point that they hadn't done it in a while. The fact the Rainmakers and Coneheads were participating in a similar activity at their respective distances also helped Starscream come to the immediate conclusion his trine wasn't to be outdone.

For the moment, they were all still connected as their systems started to calm and the exchanged information sorted itself out. He heard the internal click as the three of them started the final process after their, Starscream paused for a good word, energetic activities. It wasn't actually part of interfacing as a leisure activity, but Skywarp had always insisted after a session that they ran a syncing program between the three of them. Starscream shouldn't have been surprised even in an over-energized haze he could still demand it right before passing out on the ground, sated.

Thundercracker shifted slightly as his internal clocks, targeting programs and navigational systems started to talk and exchange data with his two teammates: giving, taking and making sure the three of them stood as equals. The fact it was taking so long reminded him that they hadn't done this in a while. Their individual experiences had shaped their systems to adjust and gather new data but the gap was so large the syncing was taking forever to figure out what they shared and what was new.

"Heh, our clocks were off from each other." Skywarp mumbled as a second click informed him of a segment finishing up. "By two whole nano-clicks." He started to play with Thundercracker's limp hand inspecting each finger joint. It was one thing for navigations and targeting to differ, but their internal clocks usually were in sync from the start. "How'd we let it get to that?"

"We're busy and syncing takes time." Thundercracker murmured. The blue Seeker heard the third and final click and reached over to Skywarp. His friend had the biggest pout on his face when Thundercracker removed his two wires before turning to Starscream and unhook the one from there. "I don't think anyone's done much of team building since we've been on this planet."

Skywarp huffed and started to pull out wires of his own, Starscream idly doing the same. They didn't have time for it because certain members of their team were running around with other 'cons. Skywarp scowled to himself; thoughts of that little pest Rumble shouldn't be in his head after something so nice with his Trine. It was depressing. "I'm tired."

"Then recharge you idiot." Starscream spit out and laid back down, panels closed and wires secured once again. He'd go through the new data he'd received later, but for now all he wanted was a few precious hours of recharge before he had to go back and face the oh so mighty tyrant again. Maybe he'd go to his lab first and tinker their for a bit before he went back to Megatron. Rumble would amuse him with some ramblings or another and put him in a good mood.

Yes, that sounded like a plan. Starscream offlined his optics and decided tomorrow he'd sleep in.


	11. Chapter 11

In my world Starscream x Skyfire and Starscream x Megatron are/were canon at some point in the timeline. If it leaks into the story; well. It's there. Though it's doubtful we see Skyfire in this story. I think instead things'll get complicated with Megatron. Yay!

Rumble's strength comes from an episode in G1 where he tossed Skywarp easily.

Oh. And this chapter refused to be written so you get what you get and I'm thankful for your time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 11**

Starscream put a hand over his optics as he leant against the door frame. Back at the base for less than a human's earth hour and he was dealing with this. It was probably karma for having so much fun on his week off and being able to avoid Megatron's smug face when he got back to base. Though he assumed the worst of the backlash would be Megatron whining Starscream didn't immediately report for duty upon his return. "What are you doing, Rumble?"

"Waitin' for you." Rumble smirked as he lounged on Starscream's bunk. He heard from a little birdie that Megatron was in a _particularly_ foul mood today which could only lead to one conclusion: Starscream was due back at the base. A short time after receiving the news, Rumble made himself ready. This was going to be fun and all his work was finally going to pay off. "Sure took your sweet time."

"Forgive me if I was unaware I should be expecting," Starscream paused for the right word, "company." Starscream took a moment to look around his room and frowned. There were little wire…_things_ decorating his walls and his furniture was moved around. And were those candles? "And what in the name of Primus did you do to my room?" Starscream stopped as something more important came to mind. "How'd you even get in!?"

"Considerin' my job current job description is spy, I would have thought you'd realize I was good at breaking and entering." Rumble sniggered little when Starscream frowned. 'Screamer hated to be proven wrong; especially about things that are usually obvious. "And my size makes it really easy to slip through maintenance panels."

Starscream looked down his nose. "I'd think that means you'd also be good at going unnoticed."

Rumble sat up and pinched out a candle that had been sitting next to him. The smoke wafted up into the air. "I think after all the trouble I went through to decorate I'd want to be noticed just this once."

Starscream stared as Rumble sat on his berth, smirk firmly in place. Candles, little wire things made to resemble earth flowers, miscellaneous equipment and data pads that had gathered around his desk moved out of the way; all clues pointing to a larger goal. A thought was lingering on the edge of Starscream's mind but he wasn't quite sure what it was. The smaller bot was still sitting there expecting some sort of a reaction. But how was he supposed to react? What exactly did the pipsqueak want?

Starscream's optics fell on the bottle of oil and cleaning rags sitting next to the berth and he suddenly had a flash of memory from his moment of weakness in the storage room and a 'con far too eager to help polish. A 'con who had hinted on occasion he'd like a chance to do it again and get his greasy little hands all over Starscream's plating...Oh. _Oh._ Starscream started to chuckle to himself. "This can not possibly be what I think it is."

"And what do you think this is?" Rumble was pretty surprised Starscream hadn't commented on the overly cliché decorations as of yet. Rumble didn't take him for the romantic type. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I've made things pretty obvious."

"And what makes you so sure you even have the right," Starscream plucked a flower from the wall and twisted it in his fingers. There was a detail there that was, dare he say it, beautiful for something mimicking an organic life form. Rumble either took great care in making it, or he was very bored. "I'm not exactly easy you know."

Rumble flashed his optics. "If you were I wouldn't have spent all this time warmin' up to ya'."

"I knew there was a selfish motive in there somewhere when you volunteered to hang out with me all the time." Starscream smirked and cocked his hip out to the side. "Most self respecting Decepticons wouldn't dream of spending so much time in the presence of someone not in their personal cliques without one. Still doesn't explain why you think you have a chance."

"I like ya'." Rumble admitted and shifted a little, nervous to finally admit it out loud. And now he got to fill in the blank of just _how_ he liked Starscream. "And since you haven't shot me yet I think ya' kinda like me too. Seems good enough reason to go for it if you ask me. 'Cons have done things for less, I've noticed."

"I'm not one of those 'cons." Starscream huffed. Why did everyone seem to think he was an easy lay? Outside of his two wing mates he'd had what? Three? Maybe, six flings? At least Rumble was attempting to work for it. Though, this did explain why Soundwave had been breathing down his neck lately. Change of topic already settled in his processor, Starscream asked. "Does your 'daddy' know you're here?"

Rumble frowned and crossed his arms. Soundwave was a topic he was hoping to avoid like a virus. "It's really none of his business."

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Starscream muttered while his personal preservation skills kicked in. Soundwave was throwing a fuss just because they had become somewhat…companions? The seeker didn't even want to know what would happen if he and Rumble took things a step further. "Which by the way, is my answer. So why don't you pack up your things and let me prepare for the upcoming doom that is meeting with Megatron to catch up?"

"No?" Rumble almost pouted feeling a clench in his chest. But he didn't. "Why not?"

_I like living._ "Do you really have to ask?" Starscream smirked. "Really, I had thought you were smart enough to know better but apparently not."

"That ain't an answer." Rumble snarled and shoved a finger up towards the Seekers' face. This was not how his evening was supposed to go. Starscream was supposed to make fun of him and be in a good humor so Rumble could jump him. Not dismiss him completely as if he was nothing. "If you're going to turn me down you can at least give me a real reason."

Starscream aimed for nonchalant as he continued twirling the little metal rose between two fingers while taking that final step into his room, door shutting behind him. He strode up next to the berth to fully look down at Rumble, who while sitting was still only up to his chest. "You're not my type."

"Your type?" Rumble asked, knowing the confusion snuck in his voice. "What the hell is your type?"

A smirk and a roll of the shoulders as he thought of his previous partners. "Taller."

Rumble threw a quick pile driver into Starscream's torso sending the flyer to the ground.

_What in Primus?_ Starscream gasped to himself as he stared at his ceiling. Did Rumble actually think he could get away with striking the Second in Command of the Decepticon forces!? Starscream attempted to stand again, but Rumble followed with a second hit, this time sending him a few feet across the room. Where did all that strength come from!?

"You know, it never ceases to amuse me how often everyone forgets me an' Frenzy are heavy weights just 'cause of our size." The much smaller 'con remarked calmly as he jumped down. Rumble hadn't gone through all the trouble of playing nice, and putting up with his brother's teasing and Soundwave's nagging to have Starscream dismiss him because he was 'short.'

Starscream winced when Rumble landed from the berth to straddle his waist. His circuits were still aching from being thrown. He opened his mouth to make a remark but didn't get the chance when Rumble punched his gut again. Little brat was leaving a dent!

"I mean," The smaller mech continued, "it's not like I could take on Devastator or nothing, but I'm still strong enough to throw a fly boy like you." Rumble leaned down and smirked while Starscream gained his bearings. Being caught off guard was a real jolt to his systems: good. "It's like they forget me and Frenzy used to be miners. Like I told you before - Industrial equipment. Perfect for digging deep under the surface."

Starscream was pretty sure something had short circuited. Rumble's hand had buried itself completely in between the seams of his plating. This wasn't like the teasing of fingers just beneath the surface like Skywarp was so fond of or the slight tug of wires out to the surface Thundercracker favored. Rumble had found a way to slip all the way down to his framing, tugging and teasing until Starscream wondered if he'd ever be able to connect his thoughts to his mouth between the sensations.

"And they think size matters." Rumble smirked as the Seeker below him squirmed. Outwardly, Rumble was playing it cool. He was a Decepticon, not taking no for an answer and showing just who was boss here - rank be damned. Inwardly, he was feeling an odd mixture of nerves and excitement. He was nervous because there was a slight chance this would backfire and he'd be facing a null ray blast in a few moments. Excited because if 'Screamer's reaction was anything to go by, he'd finally hit pay-dirt. "So what was that about your type?"

Starscream did not like playing games. He did not submit. He was second in command of this entire army and Megatron would hear about this total violation and- "Do that again." Starscream gasped.

"Do what?" Rumble played innocent. "This?" He wrapped his fingers around a port hidden beneath the surface. Starscream let a tiny noise from his vocalizer. "Or were you referring to the part right after that?" Rumble pulled it out halfway and heard Starscream moan. Rumble could get used to this teasing thing. Normally he got down to the fun stuff and just started pluggin' and switching wires. "Or I could just stop. You did say you didn't want to and that I wasn't your type…"

Starscream's eyes burned red and he screeched. "You stop and even Soundwave wont' be able to put your pieces back together once I'm done with you."

Rumble laughed and removed a hand from Starscream's warm insides to give a salute. "You got it, boss."

* * *

Starscream was plotting something against him.

It was the only explanation Megatron could think of to explain why his traitorous, yet oddly loyal, Air Commander had yet to get in his face concerning his prolonged exile from the base. It didn't matter what loss or punishment he received, Starscream always found someway to either complain profusely making his grievances known or gloat about how his punishment had been a joy. It was refreshingly predictable.

However, Megatron looked to the control monitors where Soundwave was working diligently and frowned. They'd had an entire staff rotation since the Seeker was noted having re-entered the base with his team and their was still no sign of the 'con on the bridge. It was a deviation from the norm and Megatron did not like it. "Soundwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave answered without pausing in his data entry.

Megatron drummed his fingers on his arm rest impatiently. "Where is Starscream?"

Soundwave winced inwardly. Megatron's voice left no doubt their leader was furious already. Best to tread carefully, even in his monotone. "Unknown. Shall I locate?"

"Yes. Find out where that seeker is hiding!" Megatron smashed a fist on his arm rest. "And then make sure he finds his way here, now!"

"Miss me that much, oh glorious leader?" Starscream crowed from the doorway. It seems his timing was perfect, as always. Late enough to cause Megatron grief but not so late that he had already been blasted by the fusion canon. "After being gone for a week, I wouldn't think taking a few extra hours to myself would be noticed."

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, is it?_ Megatron glared at the over-confidant Decepticon strutting towards his throne. "I think you of all people could appreciate the punctuality of checking in on time."

"Ah, but you see due to my little," Starscream refused to call it a 'loss,' "training session I'm not actually required to be anywhere at the moment." Starscream stretched his arms and wires a little and smiled. He was in such a good mood. Rumble was good in the berth; better than his wing mates even. Who knew? "You should be grateful I came to place myself back on the schedule at all."

Starscream was too happy, Megatron decided. His grumpy subordinate should be sulking still from his forced exile. Even if he made the best of it by training his troops and getting wasted (he was reminded yet again how fond he was of Lazerbeak for keeping tabs on his Seekers), his pride wouldn't allow him to let it drop so quickly. In fact, he looked practically relaxed and had yet to say anything further. When his Second-In-Command went over to the Duty Rosters to reassign himself and his team without another word, Megatron became confused.

Until he looked the Seeker over one more time. Starscream was relaxed and moving more fluidly than usual. There was even a tiny smile on his face and was he...humming? Megatron hadn't heard Starscream hum like that since...

Megatron narrowed his eyes.

Starscream had been out interfacing when he should have been reporting for duty. The nerve! Whatever the hell he did with his brothers while out alone in the middle of nowhere was one thing but now he was back and he had a job to do. Megatron's voice was tight. "Starscream."

"What oh mighty leader?" Starscream looked over his shoulder. For once not even his grumpiness could put him in a fowl mood.

"Who was it?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ha ha…the middle section of this chapter is so serious. I'm not sure how well it flows but a lot of it is inspired by 'All Hail Megatron' ( I love that comic, can you tell?) where Megatron gives a wonderful dialogue about how the Decepticons (and therefore Starscream) belong to him. It's a wonderful moment and I couldn't help but to reference it. Possessive Megatron = Win.

The and the mention of Red Alert was added in because I love him. He's up there with Tracks on fav 'Autobots list.

Thank-you all for reading, reviewing and being so patient!

**Chapter 12**

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Frenzy muttered when Rumble returned to the team's shared quarters, practically strutting when he entered. His brother had disappeared the moment they found out the Seekers were headed back to base and Frenzy was expecting him to camp out in Starscream's lab after a week of no contact. Frenzy would be the first to admit his brother had it _bad_ for that idiot. "You're looking awfully confident over somthin.'"

"Nothin.'" Rumble smirked as he climbed upon the berth next to his twin who was currently playing one of those human video games. He was counting down how long it took for his bro' to figure it out considering he helped set up the whole plan in the first place. "Nothing I didn't already tell ya' I was going to do anyway."

Frenzy dropped the controller and crawled up on his knees next to his brother like an excited puppy. "For real? Ya' got under his plating? Was it good?"

"My wires are still on fire, bro." Rumble chuckled and crossed his arms in smug success. He was glad they were of like minds and Frenzy caught on quickly. Rumble was too excited to take all that time making his brother guess. "And what do you think? Of course it was good!"

"You're crazy." Frenzy laughed and fell back holding his side. His idiot twin had actually managed to pull off what he said he was going to. "Totally nuts. I can't believe he actually said yes."

"Didn't exactly say yes at first." Rumble huffed remembering the rough start to the morning. "Can you believe his initially excuse for sayin' no was 'cause I was short?"

"Yes." Frenzy snickered and smacked his bro in the arm. "This is Starscream we're talkin' about. I mean come on, that Skyfire guy he used ta' do it with was over twice his size!"

"I guess, but a few pile drives and a bit of the good old Rumble caress and he was putty man." Rumble smirked in an effort to draw the conversation away to a new topic. He wasn't exactly in the mood to think about 'Sceamers' old flings at the moment. "And I assure you he was more than satisfied."

"Expected nothing less if you actually got him to cooperate, bro." Frenzy chuckled. "Shame ya' can't really brag about it to anyone but me."

"Huh?" Rumble stared at his brother. Sure he wasn't exactly going to go shouting it to the rooftops (yet) that he and Starscream were an item, but he wasn't exactly going to keep it all hush-hush either. "Why I gotta' keep it a secret?"

"You serious?" Frenzy paused. "You just interfaced with Starscream. That isn't exactly something you spread around unless you want all that attention. His brothers'll be watching you like a hawk and I guarantee you'll get teased about it. He ain't exactly the most popular 'con on the base, remember? Not to mention he's the second in command. They'll think yer' just doing it ta' get something outta' him."

Rumble supposed his brother had a point. Soundwave had been pretty upset about the idea of the whole thing before. Maybe he should test the waters a bit first with Starscream before makin' a public announcement for other 'cons to keep their grimy mitts off his 'seeker. "I suppose…"

"Trust me, bro." Frenzy picked up the game controller and threw a second one at his brother. "You want to keep this little relationship up? Don't brag about it." Frenzy reset the game on the console. "What do you wanna' play?"

Rumble thought for a moment. "Flight game."

Frenzy pushed his brother off the berth.

* * *

"Who was what?" Starscream played dumb as his oh so caring leader glared at him, but couldn't help the slight coy to his voice. Megatron loved to throw fits over the least important things and Starscream was still in too good of a mood to hide his amusement. "I haven't a clue as to what you're referring."

Megatron looked over at Soundwave with a growl. He had a feeling this conversation was either going to come to blows before it was over or they'd be discussing Starscream's interfacing life. And to be frank he'd prefer a more intimate environment for such a thing; less distractions. "Get out."

"Sir." Soundwave stood up from the computer console and headed towards the front door noting the now slightly horrified look on Starscream's face. The tape deck smirked to himself knowing that Megatron always let loose a little more when he didn't have to worry about public opinion for his actions. Not that Soundwave really counted as public opinion because Megatron could decide to join the Autobots and he'd probably still follow the mech, but who was he to argue? Besides, Soundwave had been meaning to catch up with his wayward cassette and this seemed as good a time as any.

Starscream watched the door shut behind Soundwave and released a tiny squawk. Megatron must have been angrier than he thought to have sent Soundwave out of the room. Time to start putting his mouth to good use and start sweet talking the overlord. "For the record, considering I was off duty oh mighty leader, I hardly think it's any of your concern what I was doing and who with."

Megatron slammed a fist down on the edge of his chair. They'd gone through this little dance too many times for an argument like that to be valid. Megatron was almost disgusted Starscream was still attempting to use such a defense. "It _always_ ends up being my business when you fraternize with others!" He stood to loom over the seeker watching the brat's face contort into anger from the accusations. "Contrary to the rumors around this base and elsewhere, I am more than well aware you are not nearly as promiscuous as everyone thinks.

"In fact, I'm fairly certain you only get involved when you want something or are trying to weasel someone into working for one of your little schemes with the very rare exception of your escapades with your teammates! And lo and behold, almost all of your plans and schemes come back to torment me in some way or form. Even more so when you drag others down with you! Starscream, you can't possibly think I've forgotten your little run in with the Autobot security director and his negavator? Or your stunt with the Combaticons?" Megatron paused in his tirade to grab at Starscream's wing and yank the 'con closer before he could get out of reach. "So do not tell me what does or does not concern my attentions when it comes to your traitorous hide."

Starscream smacked Megatron's hand off his wing and stood as high as he could cursing the height difference. "You don't know what you're talking about! And for the record this instance has nothing to do with you or any schemes!"

"Like I can believe that." Megatron huffed before his face formed into a smirk. "If you're so confident than you can give me a name and I can find out for myself what exactly went on during your little escapade."

"It's none of your business." Starscream repeated. And really, it wasn't. Even if he had a point about most of his recent flings being to further his goal of becoming leader of the Decepticons that didn't mean this particular time had to be included. Besides, it was Rumble who jumped Starscream! Not the other way around! Well, that and if he told Megatron he had interfaced with Rumble it was surely to get back around to Soundwave and well, that just couldn't happen. Soundwave would offline him. "I was off duty, it didn't have anything to do with a plot to overthrow you, and frankly you lost any right to care about who I interface with long ago when _you_ lost interest!"

Megatron felt a strange calm wash over his circuits as he stared at his second in command, who for _once_ wasn't lying. His posture was too relaxed and words uncalculated for this to be a plot. The seeker was holding something back of course, specifically a name, but it appeared for once the 'con really was just fooling around with another. The seeker was probably embarrassed by his choice in partner or something along those ridiculous lines. And in that regard, Megatron had no justification for punishment.

However, that didn't mean Megatron didn't have a few things to straighten out with Starscream.

The seeker choked when Megatron struck suddenly and slammed him against the back of his chair, feet scraping along the seat and armrests. "Meg…." Starscream was unable to finish the name and kicked and squirmed and clawed at the hand unmovable around his throat.

"You may," Megatron leaned in close enough to see his reflection in the red glass of Starscream's optics. "Yes, you may indeed have a point about what say I have in your chosen partners." He squeezed and brought his free hand up to tap on the insignia adorning Starscream's wing. "However, at the end of the day you still wear my brand. The Decepticons belong to me. They are mine to own and do with as I please. To order and control with complete authority and at the end of the day that means you too are mine to do the same."

Starscream gasped when Megatron dropped him to sit in the seat Megatron had been occupying when he entered the room and tried to pump fuel back through the crunched tubing. There was a strange sense of accomplishment for finally getting to sit in the Leader's Chair on the bridge that Starscream could not appreciate due to his fuel pumps working at full capacity to make up for the temporary blockage. He apparently had crossed a line with his leader, but Starscream wasn't sure for the life of him where exactly it was that he had crossed.

"Make sure this little fling of yours does not become a problem or I shall take matters into my own hands." Megatron turned his back on the Seeker and turned his attention to the monitors lining the walls. Secrets and Starscream were two things that never quite blended together. He'd know who this mystery partner was soon enough. "Do we have an understanding, Starscream?"

"Sir." Starscream hissed and grasped at the arm rest to pull himself up to a standing position. He scowled realizing this was probably a record for having one of his rare good moods ruined and crushed. He needed some air and wind and an idiot to beat on for an hour. "I'm going on patrol."

Back to business then, Megatron chuckled. "Take your team to Hoover Dam and map out the area to prepare for a raid later in the week. I'm in the mood for a bit of press coverage."

Starscream nodded once and walked out of the room leaving Megatron by his lonesome. The seeker made internal notes to inform Rumble that their little interfacing session would be best kept a secret unless he planned on explaining to Megatron's fusion canon how they were definitely not plotting to overthrow him. Starscream jerked however when he noticed Soundwave to his left. The 'con had been standing outside the door listening. As if the communications officer being able to read minds wasn't bad enough, he had to indulge in eaves dropping. "Enjoy that did you?"

"Educational." Soundwave nodded before heading back into the room without another word in that same emotionless manner he usually held himself.

Starscream really hated that 'con some days. But, Starscream slowly smiled to himself, it would almost be worth getting his wings ripped off to see that loser's face when he did finally realize that Starscream took his little cassette for another ride. Rumble wasn't the only 'con on base who could catch someone off guard, not by a long shot.

* * *

Thundercracker stood in Megatron's quarters completely tense and at attention. It was very rarely that the overlord summoned his subordinates directly to his private room aboard the Nemesis so the blue seeker could only assume it was for something important. Thundercracker had been requested to appear in Megatron's office the moment he got back from patrol and he had been standing at attention for nearly ten minutes while Megatron looked out his window apparently gathering his thoughts. Thundercracker cleared his vents before daring to speak hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. "You asked for me, sir?"

"Yes." Megatron didn't bother to give the other 'con in the room a look. While Skywarp was a loyal idiot, his brother Thundercracker was an oddity in his ranks: too noble to truly be a Decepticon at spark, but too intertwined in its workings to truly defect. However, those in close contact with the subject of the night were few and he was the better option of the two for this particular request. Much more likely to be discrete. "I have a job for you."

Thundercracker felt something pooling in his tanks. This was not going to be a pleasant assignment. "Yes, sir."

"I'd like if you could keep an eye on your commander for me." Megatron tilted his head thoughtfully and could hear the shifting of Thundercraker's joints and gears as he took in that information. He looked over at the nervous Seeker and chuckled. "It is not quite what you think. I'm not asking you to rat out one of his take-over schemes if that's what you're worried for."

"No, sir." Thundercracker swallowed and fought taking a step back out of the room. A calm Megatron was a calculating one and Thundercracker felt distinctly like an insect on an examining plate. "What am I looking for, sir?"

"It appears as though Starscream has found a new, companion, for his nightly activities." Megatron smirked at the poor Seeker's confusion. Obviously his brothers had not been informed Starscream's attentions were shifting elsewhere. "I'd like his designation, if you don't mind."

"Of, of course, sir." Thundercracker nodded swiftly and inwardly groaned. What on earth did he do to deserve an assignment like this? He didn't care who Starscream was with when he wasn't around. Though, Skywarp wouldn't be too happy to hear that Starscream was fooling around with someone else. Thundercracker could see this entire scenario exploding in his face very quickly and he just wanted to go recharge. "Is there anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed." Megatron chuckled and turned his attention back to the fish swimming by his window.

Thundercracker took that as his cue and exited Megatron's quarters as quickly as his peds would allow, the clanking and clinging of metal on metal echoing down the narrow hall. Why did Primus hate him so?


	13. Chapter 13

Yes. I did end this chapter where I ended it. You are now hearing copious amounts of evil laughter as thanks for reading, reviewing (over 100!! For Rumble x Starscream! Who would'a thunk it?) & generally be awesome.

**Chapter 13**

Thundercracker had always danced with the idea of defecting to the Autobots. It wasn't a secret, really, considering he'd always fairly disapproved of some of his side's less honorable tendencies. Most of the time he could brush it under the rug and just accept the choice he made all those years ago to 'just do and stop thinking' as Skywarp suggested. However, upon realizing his latest assignment to furthering the great Decepticon cause was to follow around his Air Commander and figure out who he was fragging like some freaking fleshy soap opera – defecting was seeming like a perfectly valid option.

At least Autobots just _watched_ soap operas; Thundercracker was living one.

The blue seeker wondered if Megatron was bored. That was the only explanation for getting involved in this. Thundercracker doubted jealousy was a factor considering he'd never had a problem with Starscream getting around before. Besides, if Megatron wanted to interface with Starscream he'd just do it – it's not like the Air Commander would say _no_. Not to mention they really hadn't attacked the Autobots recently and he didn't think that Hoover Dam thing in the works counted so maybe it really was just boredom. Boredom always was to blame for Thundercracker's troubles.

"Did you need something?"

Thundercracker jerked at the scratchy voice staring at him, optics annoyed. Apparently he had been standing in the door of Starscream's lab for a bit longer than he realized. His commander appeared to be cleaning his weapons instead of tinkering with science for once. Which meant he was in a bad mood. Thundercracker noted a dent just under his cockpit and realized that maybe this really was just another skiff between Megatron and Starscream. "Just wanted to know if the Hover Dam attack had been mapped out, yet."

"No, not yet." Starscream huffed and turned back to his null ray. At least one of his teammates could concentrate on work once in a while. Thundercracker was sensible that way. "Our _glorious_ leader is still reviewing the data we collected on patrol."

"Ah, alright." Thundercracker continued staring. How the frag was he going to breech this question without making the mood worse? "So, we've got time on our hands then?"

"I suppose." Starscream answered slowly; Thundercracker was close to fidgeting. Starscream wondered if the list of 'cons who wanted something from him would ever end? He couldn't help the slight whine of annoyance in his vocalizer when he answered. "Was there something you were hoping to ask permission for?"

_Think!_ Thundercracker was screaming at himself. He needed an excuse to be around Starscream more often and see who he was acting different around. Tell tale signs he was messing around with more than his mates. His wing mates. That was it! "I was hoping the three of us could go out flying?"

Starscream stared. "Flying?"

"To relieve stress?" Thundercracker attempted and took a precautious step back. "I mean, the three of us have been so busy I think it'd be good to get out and just let loose without training or missions in the way. And you know how Skywarp likes to taunt other jets."

Starscream snorted; more team building. No wonder Thundercracker was acting odd – Skywarp probably bullied him into dragging Starscream out with them. Well, Starscream had his own plans for his free time that involved a little pay back on a certain pipsqueak. "You two go have fun. I have my own ways of relieving stress, thank-you."

It was Thundercracker's turn to stare. That smug tone of voice, the little lift of his wings from the back and that _smirk._ It could not possibly be this easy. "Oh really? With who?"

"That," Starscream paused and clicked a panel back into place on his weapon having fully cleaned out the inside. He was now proud to say his Null Ray was dirt free and operating at full capacity. Starscream smirked at his now curious, team mate and couldn't help the teasing. "Is a secret."

"Well it certainly isn't me or 'Warp." Thundercracker pushed and tried to think of other mechs Starscream occasionally hung out with that could act as potentials. "What, you running around with the triple changers finally?"

"Those idiots? Of course not." Starscream started to laugh and replace the weapon on his arm. Thundercracker was full out frowning now. It was funny enough that Starscream was starting to loose the grip on his foul, motivating, mood. "You can't possibly be jealous?" Starscream stopped and looked up. "Or perhaps you're being jealous on behalf of someone else?"

"Never mind." Thundercracker looked towards the ceiling. This was going no where fast and he did _not_ want to bring Skywarp into the discussion. "I'll see you at the raid."

Starscream gave a little wave, happy to know he was no longer going to be annoyed by an awkward team mate and Thundercracker sighed to himself as he stepped out into the hallway. That had been a disaster; he must have been crazy to just ask directly – even with such an opportune opening. The blue flyer straightened and headed down the hallway. Maybe he could get Buzzsaw to spy for him.

* * *

Thundercracker moaned into his energon cube with no motivation to actually drink the fuel. Soundwave had apparently found out about Megatron's orders (no surprise; stupid telepaths…) and refused to allow Thundercracker access to his cassettes. Frenzy had whispered something to him about Rumble playing hooky and the blue Seeker wisely removed himself from the communications officer's presence. Fast enough he could have given Skywarp's teleporting a run for its money, really. And speaking of his clingy brother…

"Spill it, TC." Skywarp demanded, face inches from his friend's. Thundercracker was hiding something and unlike his _dear_ commander, Skywarp was free to pester him for answers. He pushed the cube of energon aside and poked a yellow cockpit with his servo. "What's up?"

"Nothing." A quick, short response. Thundercracker pushed himself back from his nosy friend and tried to escape their shared quarters. He was better at hiding his little issues than this. Skywarp should _not_ have noticed. Thundercracker wondered if there was a free position open in the Autobots once again. That couldn't be a healthy line of thought. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Skywarp stressed. Thundercracker had been jittery and stressed and pulling the same disappearing acts as Starscream. But more importantly, when he _was_ around, TC was sighing like ten times more than usual and Skywarp wanted some answers! "You've been acting weird since you were summoned to Megatron's quarters so I want to know what happened in there now!"

Thundercracker nearly growled and decided to go for a half-truth and hopefully steer Skywarp away from a possibly upsetting assignment. Starscream ditching them for work and his lab was tolerable. Ditching for someone else's company, not so much as of late. "Nothing happened. Our leader had a question about Starscream. I answered, it's done."

"What question?" Skywarp pressed face trying to follow with TC's as he looked away.

Thundercracker stalled for a slight second. "I don't even remember, it wasn't important. Standard Megatron and Starscream bickering like usual." Thundercracker shrugged and watched as Skywarp narrowed his optics before latching onto his arm. "Hey! What are you-"

A flash of purple found Thundercracker outside of the ship and into the water surrounding their home base. Skywarp smirked when his friend sucked in a throat full of said water and teleported again this time hovering over the green waves. He held Thundercracker's arms tight behind his back as the water dripped off his surface and purged from his insides. "What was the question, TC?"

"Are you insane!?" Thundercracker shrieked as soon as his throat was clear of water and fought to release his arms. "Let me go right-" He was interrupted yet again by a mouthful of freezing water instantly, familiar purple glow still in his eyesight. The air greeted him again just as instantly. Skywarp was dunking him in the water! "What is this!? Water torture teleporting style!?"

"Needs a different name, but yes." Skywarp growled and listened to his teleporter whine in his internals. A soft humming ready for multiple use. "I don't like it when you keep secrets! Now what's bothering you!"

"You!" Thundercracker freed and arm and elbowed the overreacting seeker knowing he left a dent. Suddenly free, he activated his thrusters and shoved at Skywarp. "What is your deal!?"

"My deal!?" Skywarp snarled right back and shoved Thundercracker back a foot. "Starscream can't be found anywhere now that he's back from our trip and now you're keeping secrets and lying to me! We had a great week together and now it seems like we all took twenty paces backwards! That's what my deal is!"

"Where did all this come from!?" Thundercracker groaned and felt his processor begin to ache. Maybe Skywarp was glitching or hit his head on something teleporting. This was getting ridiculous. "Starscream hasn't changed at all! This is nothing new Skywarp and it's never bothered you before! He's been pulling this frag since Cybertron! What has got you so worked up all of a sudden!?"

"I don't know!" Skywarp yelled out finally and dropped his arms at his sides. "I just, I just get this feeling that something's different this time and I don't like it. I, Decepticons don't do the whole teamwork thing but we've still got teams! How am I supposed to stand up to the triple changers or the Incecticons or Soundwave's freaking cassettes or any of the combiner teams or anybody else all by myself!? We're the Seekers! A team!"

"You're not by yourself, Skywarp." Thundercracker sighed and put a hand to his head wondering how to handle this situation. Maybe he should have just told him what was going on in the first place. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, TC?" Skywarp snarled. "For how long?"

Thundercracker jerked when Skywarp teleported away, the anger on his face still recognizable even in that tiny instant. It really just was not his week.

* * *

Rumble was avoiding Soundwave. Not unusual considering what had happened a few days ago, but it was still noticeable. He had ducked and weaved through corridors and had Frenzy playing look-out when he went to recharge. The cassette figured he had one more day before Soundwave started to really take issue with his absence so he should make it count. Rumble couldn't help the grin on his face as he headed towards the back lab. After his performance last time there was no way Starscream wouldn't be up for another go.

Rumble pushed into the lab with a slight smile and noticed the lights were off. The cassette straightened and took the few steps into the room before the door shut behind him. _Huh._ The cassette wondered where 'Screamer had disappeared. He was always in his lab when he was avoiding the troops. Everything appeared to be in the right place, so the cassette went ahead and called out to make sure the flyer wasn't there taking a quick recharge or something. "Hey! 'Screamer! You in here hidin'?"

"Don't call me that."

Rumble felt the electric charge flood all of his circuits simultaneously before he found himself on his back twitching, slightly. His entire little body felt like it was on fire and it hurt to pump fuel. Rumble couldn't move. Not even a servo. A pair of blue peds entered his vision and Rumble winced as he followed them up a familiar, sleek red and white body. Null Ray to the back. _Didn't see that comin'…_ "Name fits 'ya so well, though."

Starscream scoffed and kicked Rumble's ped lightly as the cassette laid out sprawled before him. So cute and defenseless on the ground; just where Starscream wanted him. Alone in the lab, door now firmly locked via remote, Starscream had all the time in the world to take advantage. "You're hardly in a position to be talking back at the moment."

The cassette didn't want to admit he was feeling nervous; but Rumble was feeling nervous. Starscream was full out glaring and his optics were glowing quite menacingly in the still very dark room. Yeah, the cassette was feeling nervous. Rumble fought the urge to contact Soundwave via his internal comm. "So," he swallowed. "What's with the uh, paralysis?"

"To keep you put for your punishment." Starscream smirked. Null ray at the lowest setting. Perfect for keeping a slippery little cassette in place. Any higher of a setting and he would have shorted the squirt out. "You didn't think you were going to get away with it did you?"

"Uh…" Rumble trailed off. Something wasn't quite clicking into place. Starscream had been in such a good mood last time they met. Now he looked ready to murder something. What had happened in between to ruin that high? Rumble managed to get the question that was bothering him most out, however. "Get away with what?"

"Your little assault a few days ago." Starscream growled, teeth showing in the snarl. Starscream crossed his arms and placed a ped on Rumble's chest and dug his heel in. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?"

"What!?" Rumble yelped at the sudden pressure on his chest. Apparently paralysis didn't stop you from feeling outside influences. Rumble was _really_ fighting the urge to call Soundwave. Especially with Starscream leering down at him like he wanted to dissect him. "You were totally into that! You left the room with a bigger after glow than I had!"

"That hardly matters." Starscream let a small smile fall on his face as Rumble's grew more horrified. "Skills in the berth aside, after I calmed down I had time to think things through and I came to the conclusion you need to be put in your place, Rumble. At the end of the cycle, you still attacked a superior officer quite violently in his personal quarters." He leant over the now slightly shaking cassette, the glow from his optics lighting up Rumble's face. Starscream was well aware his face was murderous. "And you left a _dent._"

"Ah frag." Rumble had a feeling crushing on a bipolar psychotic seeker wasn't his best idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Forced chapter, but I'm okay with it. We're moving on with the plot a little bit at least so that's fun. Thanks for reading & reviewing everyone!

**Chapter 14**

"You are a glitch, 'Screamer." Rumble gasped for air in his intakes. He had warning lights flashing behind his visor and there was a slight humming noise. "A kinky, rotten glitch of a mech." He breathed in air again and cycled it. "Primus."

"What? You didn't enjoy that?" The seeker stretched out his arms and rolled languidly into a sitting position. Rumble was still on his back, effects of the null ray long having worn off, paralyzed by a whole new sensation. Starscream snickered before poking the stationary 'con much like a human child would poke a dead frog with a stick. "I thought you liked it rough." The Seeker purred.

Rumble rolled his own joints in place and tried to get the feeling back in his wires enough to move. Something was pinched somewhere and Rumble was not looking forward to asking his brother to fix it. Rumble decided he and 'Screamer needed to define how rough was rough. "Was the foreplay act with the null rays really necessary?"

"Hmm?" Starscream pulled himself to his peds and smirked. "Of course. I was actually angry about the dent you know." He pointed to said offense just below his cockpit. Starscream would have to make Rumble help him fix it later. Thundercracker and Skywarp were being too weird at the moment to ask. "You had to be punished." Starscream kicked him in the leg. "That wasn't part of the foreplay, you dolt."

"Could'a fooled me." Rumble chuckled and sat up; he twitched when something sparked. Rumble tried to turn to catch the offending wire before it got more tangled but only aggravated the matter more. He jerked at a second spark. "Frag!"

Starscream looked down. "Something wrong?"

"Wire's caught." Rumble winced and groped along his plating for the offense. "I'll get it."

Starscream huffed and swatted at the cassette's hands until the smaller 'con took a hint. Rumble yelped again when Starscream started to turn him over looking for the little pinched wire. The cassette of course had to be uncooperative and tried to struggle. "Stop being such a sparkling and let me see."

Rumble squirmed. Interfacing with Starscream? That was awesome. Better than awesome. Like Primus granting every wish he ever had awesome. 'Screamer trying to help with repairs, even a minor one like a pinched wire, well, that was making him a little uncomfortable. The only two 'cons to ever help Rumble with repairs were his Bro' and the Boss. Maybe it was the cassette programing, but having another trying to fix him was making him nervous. "I'll get it! Just leave it alone!"

Starscream didn't listen, of course and continued looking. When Rumble started to near fight him, the Seeker had enough. Starscream retracted his hand and replaced it with the claw to get a good grip on the mini-con and hold him to the floor. "Stop that. I do repairs all the time for my brothers. It's a freaking pinched nerve and will take less than a minute to fix if you stop moving!"

Rumble winced again, but this time it was from Starscream's voice rising a few octaves. "Okay, just, uh, hurry."

Starscream smiled triumphantly when the cassette _finally_ decided to stop moving and let him locate the wire. However, the 'con was still trembling slightly and he had to admit his curiosity was peaked. "What's got you so nervous anyway? Considering the fact we fragged each other not more than an hour ago, I wouldn't think you'd take issue with me fixing a wire." Starscream let out a 'ha' when he found the red wire caught up in Rumble's back plate. He shifted the plates and surrounding wires just enough that it came free and fell back into place. "There, now I don't have to listen to you whine any longer."

"Uh, thanks." Rumble mumbled. Starscream was staring at him waiting for an answer to his other question but the 'con kept quiet. Some things just didn't translate well into words. Not many other 'cons could really relate to bein' a cassette tape. Thankfully, Rumble seemed to have a valid excuse to avoid answering when a resounding 'ping' entered his head. "Oh! Uh, Soundwave's callin' Gimmie a sec."

Starscream nodded before standing back up and releasing Rumble. He looked at his claw for a moment for any flaws before replacing it with his hand again. Rumble's eyes were flickering now as he held an internal conversation with the walking tape deck and Starscream stretched out his own wires. He looked down at his companion and snorted when he realized they were still talking. Amazing really; Soundwave was a chatterbox to his cassettes. Who knew?

Rumble clicked off the connection with the Boss and stood up slowly. He was in a slag of a lot of trouble. "Uh, 'Screamer-"

"Don't call me that."

"Right uh, I gotta' go." Rumble stuttered. "I'll see ya' later." Rumble started to take the few steps to the lab door and slowed a bit. Starscream had already made his way back to his main desk and was turning on consoles. Wasn't even going to say goodbye; Rumble rubbed his arm. "Maybe. Might be a while."

"Mmm." Starscream hummed in agreement with a little wave. Now that the fun was over it was time to get back to work. He glanced to the side and saw Rumble's slightly downcast face at being dismissed so quickly and something clenched in his chest. Starscream found himself speaking up. "Oh, and Rumble?"

"Yeah?"

"No more pile drivers."

Rumble snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, and no more Null Rays!"

* * *

"Starscream!" Skywarp shouted after warping in right behind his air commander. His shoulder was smoking from a laser hit he received from the fragging red twin but he ignored it. "The damn 'bots brought in Superion!"

"Are they crazy?" Starscream snarled at his trine-mate. He was tired, annoyed and beginning to really hate Hoover Dam. They hadn't even gotten ten full cubes filled before Prime and those stupid autobots showed up to the fight! Why was life always against him? "They brought a combiner to a dam! The big lummox will break it!"

Skywarp shrugged. "Maybe they think that's better than us getting energy?"

"Hardly." Starscream fired a null shot into the battle below and smirked when it landed a hit on that annoying minibot Gears. He needed something to cheer him up. Especially since Rumble had been absent lately. Little squirt was probably grounded or something. "Status report."

"TC and Ramjet are holdin' off the twins and the gunners." Skywarp started to fire alongside Starscream while giving the report. "Dirge and Thrust are providing cover fire for the triple-changers."

"Call them back." Starscream snarled. "This is as good a time as any to try out one of our new moves from training." The head Seeker pulled back from the fight enough to try and get a visual on his team before activating the internal comms. _Seekers! Form up! Attack Plan Combiner-A!_

Skywarp grinned when the other Seekers followed orders and fell back to join up with them. Especially at Blitzwing and Astrotrain who suddenly lost their cover. He didn't hate the triple-changers, but they bugged him. Skywarp laughed as he turned on his thrusters and joined the formation with his team as they headed towards the Aerialbot Combiner.

Thundercracker was to his left and Starscream ahead in the lead, Coneheads behind. They laid down fire and flew together in unison around Superion as its confusion grew trying to keep up. Combiners were strong, but they were slow and that was the Seekers' advantage. Skywarp counted in his head as he laid down more fire aiming for that annoying Slingshot and laughed as the team suddenly broke apart into six different directions and circled back around surrounding him. Skywarp laughed when Superion started to yell out in pain and aggravation.

This was the way to fly!

* * *

Megatron and Optimus had been distracted from the rest of the fight with each other like usual, then they heard the giant cry out. Both leaders' attention turned to the battle around them had Megatron laughing. The Autobot combiner had its face in the dirt and was taking fire from all six Seekers. The Decepticon leader couldn't possibly pass up this chance to gloat. "It seems you'll be losing the fight today, Prime."

"Nothing's lost yet, Megatron." Prime declared before swiftly firing at the distracted warlord. Megatron failed to dodge the hit and found himself on the ground. Using the moment to his advantage, Prime left his personal fight to give aid to the Aerialbots. They were young and needed the back-up. Megatron could wait until the next battle.

"Prime!" Megatron snarled as he pulled himself to his feet. He watched Prime dash off to start firing at his Second in Command and his trine and fired his fusion canon at the retreating back. This was not how fights were supposed to work! The leaders faced off while the soldiers fought on! What was so difficult about that! "Coward! Get back here!"

When he refused to cooperate, Megatron huffed and fired his fusion canon out into the main battle instead. Maybe he could take his frustrations out on the weaklings still struggling with one another.

"Megatron: Injured?" Soundwave walked up behind the fuming leader and looked over his form. He appeared fine, but the Communications Officer had been sure Prime got in a direct hit.

"No, I'm fine." Megatron brushed off a bit of soot from his plating. "Not even a scratch. Report."

"Fight: Losing. Recommendation: Retreat." Soundwave answered plainly.

"Losing? How can we be losing! Starscream and his team just took down the heavy hitter!" Megatron looked over the battlefield again and started to frown. Once you got past the fliers things weren't looking so bright. The triple-changers were being beaten back and it appeared as though the Constructicons weren't fairing exactly all that well either defending the machines gathering the energon. He snarled when he saw the Autobot Twins take down Brawl. "Why are they all so incompetent!"

Soundwave looked over the battlefield to access any damage before he was pulled back to a slightly more distressing matter. A click in his chest reminded him that Rumble was restless in his forced recharge. Keeping him awake was out of the question for such an extended stay nestled in Soundwave's chest. The Tape Deck almost felt guilty for causing such distress, but this was a punishment. Another click and whirl sounded in his head; Rumble was having a nightmare. Soundwave looked out over the battlefield again to try and figure out a way to hurry this along and spotted the only team that appeared to be winning. Which of course reminded Soundwave why his cassette was being punished in the first place: Starscream.

Rumble was fragging Starscream.

They had been together exactly two times but even that was enough to make Soundwave furious. Not so much that Rumble was seeing someone recreationally, but the fact Rumble had _lied_ to him about it. The cassette had denied relations with the Seeker upon confrontation and began babbling excuses about why he had been avoiding quarters and his team. Unfortunately for Rumble, _Frenzy_ had already confessed to where his brother had been going when Soundwave asked.

Soundwave was forced to scan the small 'con's thoughts to get the full details and found himself angry all over again. Null Rays can cause all sorts of unseen damage. How dare the Seeker abuse them that way? Sadly Soundwave had yet to find an excuse to confront the Seeker as he was always with his team or Megatron. So instead Soundwave dealt with his cassette.

Caught in his lie, Rumble had no choice but to defend his choices and Soundwave could not for the life of him understand why. Starscream was a traitorous, backstabbing organic rat; a sniveling coward hidden behind a fierce warrior. And he was most likely taking advantage of Rumble in some way, not that the small 'con noticed. After all, Starscream already had three prominent relationships that would take priority over his cassette at the end of the day. Four if you count the traitor shuttle.

Rumble was going to be hurt before this was over.

Soundwave straightened suddenly and withheld his chuckle. He turned slightly towards his still fuming leader who was now liberally wasting fusion shots into the fray having realized the battle was near lost. Even the Seekers were starting to fair less well now that Prime had started to fight. "Megatron."

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron snorted and rubbed his head. They had been doing so well when this fight started. Where did it all go wrong? Megatron couldn't even blame his favorite scapegoat for once. "Figured out how we're losing yet?"

"Answer: Seekers." Soundwave smirked inwardly. "Starscream's formation."

Megatron turned towards his officer. For once, Starscream was doing his job and doing it well. What on earth was Soundwave suggesting? "Explain."

"By removing Seekers from battle, opened others to attack. Example: Triple Changers. Thundercracker and Ramjet providing cover fire and suddenly left. Astrotrain and Blitzwing left open to attack. Lost fight." Best of all, his report was true. Soundwave smirked behind his visor when Megatron's face started to contort in anger. Starscream was sure to get a beating out of this. Good. "Only reason for loss."

Megatron watched in disgust as the once victorious Seekers started to drop out of the sky now that Prime was in full swing. Soundwave had brought something important to Megatron's attention and it put it all into perspective. Starscream had yet again failed him. Their win over Superion didn't even mean anything now. It was all one total failure! "Decepticons! Retreat!"

Soundwave relayed the command to all troops and watched as they started to filter out of the field. Megatron stalked off towards the fliers and a quick mental scan revealed he planned to retrieve his second personally and Soundwave chuckled quietly. If Starscream was going to continue playing with Soundwave's things, than Soundwave was going to make that Seeker suffer for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Whoo hoo~ Got that little spark back! Muse is cooperating again for a bit and as such not only do you get a longer chapter, but a big turning point in the story! Confusion and misunderstanding abounds and Rumble continues to be a repetitive little bugger. Not his fault; he's not all that bright. :D

Tried to get some of the humor back into the story but it got a little bit serious towards the end. Heh. Ah well. Either way, thanks for sticking with me & Thanks for reading/reviewing and you know the drill. *salutes*

**Chapter 15**

"I can not believe how he's been treating me! This is completely uncalled for! Brutish! Idiotic and I mean more so than usual! Sometimes I wonder how his processor even functions with so few circuits and neurons at its disposal. He's lucky he has the brain power to stand up straight! How dare he! How dare he treat me like some common grunt! I'm his second in command and should be treated as such!"

When Skywarp said he wanted to spend more time with 'Screamer and Thundercracker together, this was no quite what he meant. Though, Skywarp did have to admit that Starscream had been on a role. And maybe not all together mistaken for once in his screechy life. Lord Megatron had been particularly touchy lately and every time Starscream so much as flickered his optics their leader pounced.

Starscream had been to the med bay twice already in the past week.

The Constructicons were out of the base at the moment, though, so Skywarp and Thundercracker were stuck attempting major repairs from Lord Megatron's latest fit. Sure they could handle the small stuff – dents, clipped wires, screw tightening – easy enough on their own, but reattaching full limbs, components and circuitry was a bit out of their scope. Thankfully, Starscream was angry enough this time around that missing a limb or two didn't seem to phase him in the slightest when it came to ranting. Skywarp was just glad Thundercracker was doing most of the work.

"I haven't even done anything!" Starscream shrieked at the wall, loyal wing mates barely listening. Let them be bored. His latest audience of choice for ranting was missing in action thanks to his overprotective guardian so his wing mates would just have to do. Starscream snarled when a spark flew from the arm Thundercracker was reattaching, but he restrained himself from commenting. Megatron was the true violator! Besides, Thundercracker might stop and Starscream's be stuck reattaching his own arm. "Not a single thing! No over throwing plans. No questioning orders! Primus! I haven't even commented negatively on any of his idiotic battle plans! I've been a perfectly behaved angel!"

"Doesn't that usually mean you're hidin' something?" Skywarp snickered off to the side. Starscream had been on oddly good behavior lately. Despite appearances, there was still a chance ol' Screamer had done something to tick off their leader on the sidelines. Or so Skywarp hoped. Not that he ever wanted to question their leader, but if Starscream really hadn't done anything – the beatings may have been a bit much. "Can't blame him for being suspicious."

"He has a point," Thundercracker added. Starscream wasn't the only one suffering thanks to Megatron's bad mood. Especially since Thundercracker had yet to answer the great mystery of who Starscream was dragging to his berth. Far as Thundercracker could tell, it was no one. Not that Megatron believed that. At least Skywarp had gotten over whatever virus had possessed his processor the other day. Thundercracker wasn't sure he could take much more of this alone time himself. "You are most suspicious when you're behaving."

"I know that!" Starscream shrieked right back. "But normally he has the decency not to punish me until I actually do something! Which I haven't!" Starscream tried to calm himself down while Thundercracker finished up the last of his half-aft repair job to his arm. "He's out to get me, I swear. This is a set up!"

"Why on earth would he set you up, Starscream?" Skywarp pondered as his leader started to roll his arm checking the connections. His tone was oddly serious for what would normally be a teasing statement. "Usually you save him the trouble and do it yourself."

"I'm telling you, it's a set up!" Starscream hissed and watched as Thundercracker went to sit down next to Skywarp. His arm was stiff as hell, but it was the best he could do until someone with more experience could look at it. Wonderful. Couldn't Megatron at least have the courtesy to wait and make sure someone was around to fix him when he decided to randomly beat his Second in Command to a pulp! "He's waiting for me to crack."

"Crack and do what?" Thundercracker crossed his arms. Sure, Megatron had been moody lately but anything could have ticked him off. It wasn't necessarily Starscream that started it. He was just convenient for the stress relief. "You and Megatron have been playing this ridiculous power game for longer than anyone can remember. What would make him want to break you now?"

"How should I know?" Starscream threw his arms up in the air and winced automatically when the one refused to follow through and sparked again. Maybe he could hunt down Ramjet and get a hand. That Seeker had far more experience repairing major injuries thanks to his favorite battle tactic. "The point is," Starscream continued with a straight face. "I'm innocent."

Skywarp snorted in which Starscream obligingly struck him across the helm with an angry yelp. Thundercracker laughed when Starscream's arm fell off again.

* * *

"Soundwave," Megatron began thoughtfully as he swirled a bit of energon around in a cube. His Second In Command had gotten much better at hiding his actions as of late. If not for Soundwave tipping him off (he adored having a telepath on staff some days), he probably would have missed them. It seems Starscream had turned to quantity over quality with smaller bits of treachery that were easier to cover up. Megatron hated to admit that it would have been a wonderful tactic had Soundwave not noticed. Primus knows he never would have foreseen Starscream misfiling paperwork or siphoning energon to reduce overall stores. "Can you think of any reason Starscream has been acting up so much lately?"

"Negative." Soundwave replied. Which was true. Starscream had no reason to change his current behavior. In fact, he had not changed his current behavior. Soundwave smiled behind his faceplate. What had changed, is Soundwave finally had a reason to abuse the trust Megatron had in his Communications officer.

It wasn't his fault Starscream made this far too easy for him.

"There has to be something." Megatron continued leaning back on his throne, enjoying the relative quiet of the empty control room. It was always empty during this time of the day when all of his 'cons were off shift and the Earth's moon was in the sky. Soundwave was the only one ever down here working; like clockwork, really. Megatron liked predictability. It made life stable and controllable. Clearly something has upset the norm and Megatron wondered if it had to do with Starscream's latest fling (Curse Thundercracker for being useless!) or something he himself had done. "Something we've missed."

"Seeker: Unpredictable." Soundwave answered while hacking the files on the computer. Megatron never looked at the screen. And as such, would never know Soundwave was the one sabotaging the inventory. He'd report tomorrow that the files had been messed with, claim Starscream had done it, and sit back to yet another enjoyable beating.

The thought had crossed his mind that Soundwave was being petty, but Megatron was not the only one who adored order and predictability. Starscream's influence on Rumble was changing up the status quo and that was just as intolerable as the chance of the Seeker breaking the cassettes' little spark.

"You don't suppose I forget his manufacturing day, do you?" Megatron wondered aloud around a sip of energon. "I seem to remember him throwing a royal silent fit over that a few years back."

Soundwave restrained himself from bashing his head into the input console. He would _never_ understand that Seeker's appeal.

* * *

"Stop pouting, already. You knew this was gonna' happen." Frenzy muttered as he sat down next to his twin. Soundwave had finally let Rumble out of his cassette mode, but his Bro' was still confined to quarters. Their boss had been in a better mood for some reason as of late (if Frenzy had to guess, it was probably due to Megatron coming down on Starscream harder than usual lately) and Rumble got a slight reprieve. Thankfully, his twin wasn't dumb enough to push his luck by trying to sneak out. But I'd been a few days and he was still sulking in the corner of the berth. "It's not even that big of a loss."

Rumble curled his arms around his knees just a little tighter. He hasn't seen Starscream in over two weeks and his spark was starting to feel a little funny. "What makes ya' say that?"

"I mean," Frenzy continued in his attempt to make his brother feel better. Frenzy didn't want to admit it, but it was mostly his fault Rumble got in trouble. Not completely though. Denying Soundwave anything when he was in a bad mood was not the best of ideas. Surely Rumble could forgive acting in his own self-defense. "It's not like he's the only 'con on the base to frag. Be glad ya' got a go with the one you really wanted once or twice and move on, Bro. Just pick a 'con Soundwave approves of next time."

Rumble definitely felt his spark clench that time. It seems getting the answer to the question he had been asking himself before he hooked up with 'Screamer got what it wanted to know. And it was bad. This was way worse than some crush or wanting to jump the hottest 'con in the base. Rumble was in so much trouble.

"Bro?" Frenzy pushed at his brother's shoulder. Rumble's mouth was open slightly and his face looked like it did when Megatron first told them they'd been given to Soundwave. "Hey? What's the matter?"

"It wasn't about the fraggin.'" Rumble admitted slowly, not so much to answer Frenzy's question, but to say out loud his own miniature revelation. The horror was slowly subsiding upon the realization that Rumble didn't care. He liked this feeling; was like a little light coming on in the dark.

Frenzy stared at his brother. He couldn't have heard that right. "Wha?"

"It wasn't about the fragging." Rumble spoke more confidently and sat up just a tiny bit straighter. Depression giving way to a much more amazing revelation. Rumble's next words were in awe. "I miss 'em, Frenz."

"Who?" Frenzy was incredulous. Was his brother off his rocker? Frenzy could understand missing interfacing having it suddenly caught off, but that's not what Rumble said. He didn't miss 'it' he missed 'him.' "Starscream? You miss _Starscream_?"

"Yeah." Rumble pushed up onto his peds as he stood up on the berth and could feel his spark start pulsing a little faster than normal. It felt great; like some sort of drug or dropping a load of energon cubes after carrying them for miles. "Yeah. Hanging out with him in the lab and drinking energon and doing missions and stuff." Rumble looked over at his brother. "That stuff was as much fun as the 'facing."

"You've…you blew a circuit didn't ya? All that rechargin' in cassette mode." Frenzy started to slowly shake his head. This was heading for trouble, he just knew it. Felt it in his own spark that Rumble was preparing to get in way over his head – if he wasn't under the waves already. "Not used to it and ya' blew something doing all that damn clicking with yer' spokes."

"I ain't blown nothing, Bro!" Rumble's mouth started to twitch into a smile. He was in trouble and this was going to blow up in his face but his spark was calling out and he was listening. Two weeks away from Starscream and he still wanted to go see him, even if it was to just sit in the lab and get yelled at for being a pest. He liked Starscream. Rumble liked Starscream. The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I like Starscream."

"Now I know you've blown a fuse." Frenzy stood up to stand in front of his brother. He needed to stop this _now._ Soundwave was already angry with Rumble over this whole damn thing and if Frenzy's inklings were right, that was the least of Rumble's worries. "Think about what you're saying! This is crazy!"

"It is, ain't it?" Rumble almost sounded mystified. It really was nuts this whole thing. Rumble never would have thought it could come to this when he first realized he may or may not have liked the Seeker. "I like Starscream."

"Bro." Frenzy grabbed Rumble's shoulders and shook them hard. "Snap out of it."

Rumble smiled and looked straight into his twin's visor. "I like Starscream." And boy did he. Rumble started and now it was all pouring out of him like Energon at a party. "I like the way his face scrunches when he's working on one of his projects in the lab." Rumble grabbed Frenzy's shoulders and grinned with them standing there mirroring each other. "And I like the way his wings twitch when he's annoyed. And when he polishes his null rays he always rubs at one part near the top with his servo twice 'cause he keeps forgetting it's a scratch and not a scuff. I like that, too. Oh, oh! When he drinks too much energon he…"

Frenzy stared as Rumble started to ramble on and on about Starscream. Little things that most people never would have noticed. As he kept going, his grip on Frenzy's shoulders tightened in his excitement and Frenzy could practically feel it radiating off his bro.' Starscream made Rumble happy. Frenzy swallowed deeply when it hit him just why Soundwave was so against this relationship. And he found himself agreeing. "Bro." Rumble kept jabbering. "BRO!"

"And-what?" Rumble stopped and took some extra air through his intakes. He hadn't known how good it would feel to let all this out. All those little things he'd noticed over the weeks building up to their first hook up. Finally putting a cap on any confusion he may have had. "What's up?"

"Starscream," Frenzy spoke slowly, "he ain't gonna' like ya' back, Bro. Yer' just a fling."

"Ya' said that about him interfacing with me, too." Rumble replied instantly. This wasn't just a quick 'face and leave. Rumble could feel it in his spark. There was something here even if it was tiny. "And he likes me enough to hang around. I can wait."

Frenzy shook his head and tried to stress his point. Rumble was missing something pretty big thanks to the giant Starscream blinders he seemed to be wearing over his visor. "Bro, it ain't gonna' work. He might frag with ya' again but he ain't gonna' like, _be_ with you."

"Why not?" Rumble huffed and shoved his brother's arms off, breaking the contact. "I know we ain't a touchy-feely bunch around here but hook-ups ain't exactly rare." Rumble crossed his arms. "Even 'cons can keep a single partner once a while."

Frenzy stared. "Ya' don't get it do you? Bro, ya' picked the wrong 'con for this!" Frenzy shook his twin once more for emphasis. "Starscream's the exception to all the rules and norms! This shouldn't come as a shock!"

Rumble shook his head slowly. Why on earth was Frenzy freaking out so badly? "Why are you so fixed on this? Can't you be happy I like somebody?"

"Maybe if that somebody wasn't going to get you slagged!" Frenzy shouted.

Rumble balked. Where had that come from? Maybe his bro' was the one who'd blown a circuit somewhere. "What? Screamer's bad but he's not that bad. Most he's done is hit me with a null ray and even then it was something kinky-"

"Not Starscream." Frenzy glared. "Megatron you idiot!" The one person Soundwave couldn't protect them from if he was truly angry.

"Megatron? Why would he care?" Rumble nearly stuttered, optics flickering trying to think of how their leader got into this conversation. "Him and 'Screamer haven't hooked up in _ages_. That was like, back on Cybertron. 'Screamers hooked up with others since then and Megatron hasn't done 'nothing about them." Rumble lost his anger for a bit. "Why would he start up now?"

"You gotta' start listening to the rumor mill, Bro." Frenzy shook his head and started to get a bit mad at Soundwave for keeping Rumble out of the loop. "I know you've been locked up but surly you've at least heard that Megs has been in a nasty mood lately."

"Yeah, Boss was mentioning 'Screamer was getting pounded more than usual." And every time Rumble ignored the slight glee that leaked into Soundwave's voice. "What of it?"

"Ever stop to think _why_ he's so angry at Starscream?" Frenzy added.

"When's he not?" Rumble shrugged, completely missing whatever it was his bro was trying to get across. Starscream was always doing something to get Megatron's first in his face. Was one of Rumble's biggest complaints he'd tell the Seeker straight to his face. "Just spell it out already."

"Here's a hint for ya,' Rumble." Frenzy gripped his fists together. "Thundercracker's latest mission for Megatron is to find out who Starscream's been fragging behind his back." Frenzy watched Rumble flinch. "Maybe you're right and Starscream does like ya' more than his other flings." Frenzy paused and watched what he was saying sink into Rumble's processor. "And maybe that's why Megatron took notice this time. Something's different and he doesn't like it." Frenzy lurched forward and grabbed his brother by the arms again. "I don't wanna' see ya' get slagged, Bro. Not over somethin' like this."

Rumble's spark froze somewhere in his chest. Wasn't he feeling on top of the world just a second ago? "But he and 'Screamer aren't," Rumble scrunched his face up and covered his mouth with this hand. He was pretty sure Frenzy was the only thing keeping him on his peds at the moment. "They haven't for years."

"But they did." Frenzy mumbled. "At one point they were an item and that could be enough. Maybe Megatron doesn't care about the occasional fling here or there 'cause it doesn't mean anything, but Starscream's only been serious with one or two mechs and Megs was one of them." Frenzy watched Rumble's face drop and was almost relieved it was finally had sunk in. Shame he had to hurt his brother in the process though. Frenzy wondered how Soundwave did this every day. "He's possessive, Bro. He doesn't give up his toys, even if he ain't usin' them no more."

"Screamer's not a toy." Rumble muttered quietly and felt his hand covering his chest place just over where his spark was surly flickering.

"I know." Frenzy bumped his twins' arm lightly with a fist. "I know, Bro."


	16. Chapter 16

Yes this ended where it ended. Yay! Ha ha…must get out of drama land…and back into light hearted…humor…must avoid…soap opera… *reaches towards light* In other news, it's absurdly fun to pick on Thundercracker. That is all.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! It's really appreciated and I do read every one! Multiple times! :D

**Chapter 16**

Starscream was hiding.

A last resort and somewhat cowardly tactic to be sure. But, it was one hundred percent effective at avoiding a beating (assuming the crime against Megatron was beneath the level of say, planet destruction. Megatron had a nasty habit of hunting Starscream down for said offenses…). Considering how trigger-happy his _leader_ had been as of late, Starscream decided to fall back on an oldie-but-goodie.

'Out of sight, out of mind' was the phrase, if Starscream recalled.

Currently he was sitting in an airfield hiding in his jet mode thankful for how truly unobservant most humans were. His red, white and blue paint job went completely unnoticed in the sea of grey and black fighter jets that didn't even match his dated model. Starscream had come to the conclusion that the pilots either truly did not notice the other jet, or they just didn't care. The seeker wasn't sure which option he preferred, but as it was no one was firing on him so he was content to sit there.

Now granted he was bored out of his mind, but that was another matter.

Normally he would have dragged his two tag-a-longs behind him as Starscream would put up with annoyance and irritation over boredom any day – but sadly he could not take Skywarp and Thundercracker with him. Someone had to stay behind and complete the jobs of the air commander (paperwork, duty rosters, whatever else Soundwave felt like dumping on him that morning) or else chaos fell upon the Seekers and Megatron would take notice that Starscream had fled.

Which usually added up to 'Starscream ran, oh yes, I was supposed to punish him, wasn't I?' in the tyrant's processor and suddenly Starscream's minor offense was raised to the level of 'I almost destroyed the planet again!' levels. So, here Starscream sat among his fellow machinations to brood. Though of course, Megatron's temper was only _one_ of Starscream's problems.

The second one was tiny, loud and beyond frustrating in both the good and bad ways.

Starscream loathed to admit it, he really did, but he was alone in the field and that removed a sliver of embarrassment so that he could. Admit it, that is. Starscream turned on a few sensors to scan the surrounding area as a minor distraction, but failed miserably when he couldn't even find a fleshing in the area. Though, Starscream supposed he couldn't outrun his thoughts forever.

He missed the squirt.

Now, it wasn't that awful 'oh I can't live without you here!' sort of miss, but rather a when Starscream turns around to shout 'Go get that wrench over there!' a small body should be moving to follow orders instead of Starscream catching himself yelling at empty space. In fact, the Seeker had gotten so used to Rumble following underfoot he was still in the routine of asking him to do things even when the mech wasn't present (which often lead to rather embarrassing moments when Skywarp had the gal to point out Starscream had just told a screw on the ground to fetch him a circuit board).

So in short, Starscream missed Rumble because he had weaseled his way into the Status Quo of Starscream's life. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact the little brat made Starscream laugh or he was good at wire-play. Certainly not. And he definitely did not miss the sound of the squirt transforming his arm back and forth between hand and pile driver when he was bored. Never. Starscream missed having a lackey who did what he was told for a change.

And it was Soundwave's fault he wasn't there!

Starscream's engines started with a burst of heat and flame as the anger fell over him. That stupid tape deck had sequestered the tiny mech to quarters and refused to let him out. Starscream had not asked directly for a reason, but the grapevine provided an answer of 'punishment' over something. The Air Commander had an inkling that it had to do with their little interfacing sessions but honestly Rumble was an adult! You'd think Soundwave would recognize that much. The punishment was absurd and should be overridden.

An override.

Starscream nearly laughed out loud and turned his engines up farther, this time pulling out of formation and hitting the runway on his way back into the sky. Why hadn't Starscream thought of it before?

* * *

"Hey, TC."

Thundercracker ignored the annoying voice next to his audio inputs.

"Hey, hey, TC."

It was far too early in the day for this. It was Thundercracker's day off and he planned to use it for recharge. Lots and lots of recharge for dreams of pounding his Air Commander into bits of shrapnel he could fling at everyone who annoyed him.

"TC! Wake up!"

Like Skywarp. Yes, Skywarp would appreciate the irony of being attacked with Starscream shrapnel. At least then their Air Commander would be part of Skywarp forever and never leave him. Then Skywarp could never get lonely.

"TC!" A smack to blue metal.

And spend his free time annoying his brother. Thundercracker lit his optics and glared over at Skywarp. As if the paperwork and schedules Starscream left behind for Thundercracker to fill out and organize accordingly hadn't been enough, Skywarp had no one to bother. Thundercracker gave his most menacing glare to the purple Seeker. "I'm trying to recharge, Skywarp."

"I know, and I'm trying to wake you up."

"What is it?"

"Starscream's been back for like half a day already."

"And?"

"Don't you want to go see him?"

"No."

Skywarp pouted. "But he's been hiding out for three days! Don't you want to know why?"

"Megatron's been beating him." Thundercracker covered his optics. He needed recharge to deal with this.

"Yeah well, don't you want to know _why?_"

"Not really."

"Fine then." Skywarp huffed. "I'll go see him myself."

"You do that."

Skywarp disappeared with his traditional cloud of purple light and smoke and Thundercracker rolled over onto his side. There was a small voice in the back of his processor warning him something bad was about to happen but he ignored it. Something bad was _always_ about to happen when it concerned Skywarp or Starscream. Double when you put them together.

* * *

Rumble had been playing a video game half-heartedly for the past couple of hours. Frenzy was off recharging in Soundwave's chest with the others so he'd had a bit of time to himself. Soundwave had laid down the law that the only way Rumble was getting out of his room was as a cassette in his chest. Bored out of his mind in the room beat being cramped up in their 24/7 any day. Rumble pressed a button and opened a treasure chest on screen and smirked when it turned out to be a trap. He loved setting those off on purpose.

Though, Rumble did have to wonder when Soundwave was going to let him off of punishment. Rumble knew he was fragged off about the whole 'Screamer thing, but he didn't think he was _this_ fragged off. Rumble paused the game and stared at the blinking screen. Maybe this had something to do with Frenzy's little talk the other day about Megatron. Was this Soundwave's twisted way of protecting Rumble from the big boss? If it was, the Boss really needed to find new ways to show his affection.

The door to Soundwave's quarters opened with a hiss and Rumble frowned before turning. "What'cha doing back so soon, Boss…" Rumble trailed off when he got a good look at the smirking mech leaning on the entrance. Prettiest darn sight he'd seen in ages. "Star." He took a little breath. "Starscream?"

"Who else?" The seeker smirked before straightening up and standing tall in the doorway. "Come on. I need help in the lab."

"Wha?" Rumble's optics flickered as he tried to process the sight before him. Starscream was here and asking for him? This was too good to be truth but the timing was so, so awful. Didn't he know Rumble was confined to quarters? "I, I can't uh, leave. Soundwave's orders…"

"What rank does Soundwave hold in this army?" Starscream spoke with an almost disgusting sweetness.

Rumble stared. "Uh…he's the communications officer?"

Starscream shook his head and tsk'ed at him with a single servo. "Overall rank."

"Uh, third?"

"And what rank am I?" Starscream smiled smugly and spun his finger in a circle. "Overall."

Rumble felt something click in his processor – though he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. "Second."

"And if I'm not mistaken, Second outranks Third." Starscream cocked a hip out. "Therefore, my orders outrank Soundwave's and before you protest," Starscream cut off the mech before he could mutter out another word, "that even goes for orders given to his personal team." Starscream clapped his hands together. "I, Second-in-Command order you, Rumble, to report to my personal lab for work." He smirked again. "Now."

Rumble wanted to leap up from his spot and sprint out of the room towards the now very familiar lab covered in loose wires and half-experiments but couldn't seem to get his feet to budge. What Starscream said was technically true. He did outrank the Boss. But there was that itchin' cassette programming revealing its ugly head telling Rumble directly disobeying Soundwave was a very, very, _very_ bad idea. "But-"

"Move your aft down to that lab right now before I kick it to the brig for insubordination!" Starscream shrieked. This was supposed to go smoothly. No questioning, no hesitation, just relief that Starscream had found a loophole to Rumble's predicament. Where was the appreciation, dammit! Rumble shivered for a second and Starscream rolled his shoulder. Little punk actually looked scared of something. Soundwave's wrath perhaps? "And don't worry about your _daddy._ You're just following the orders of a superior officer. If he gets mad at anyone it'll be me." Starscream smiled. "And I outrank him, so it's all good."

Rumble stared some more and willed his feet to hit the floor. This was it – do what Rumble wanted to do, or do what Soundwave wanted Rumble to do. Go with Starscream, or stay and wait to be released when his Boss deemed appropriate.

"What on earth are you waiting for? I haven't got all day!" And Starscream didn't if he wanted to fit a little 'fun' in before they got down to work. The Seeker hadn't just been missing a lab assistant as of late. So much easier to work when one was, relaxed, before they began. Starscream decided to try this angle and see if it got the little twerp moving any faster. "The sooner you get going the sooner we can be _alone_!"

Rumble felt one foot start heading before the other one and with a snort he was trotting to the door. How could he have any trouble deciding when such a pretty face was making' propositions like that? "I'm going! I'm going! Don't blow a gasket."

"Oh hush and do as you're told, runt." Starscream kicked Rumble in the aft lightly before turning back to Soundwave's quarters to shut the door. He ignored the 'Hey!' that left his little comrade and pulled up Soundwave's note board to leave a quick message noting that Rumble was in the _best of hands._

Starscream oh so loved the chain of command.

* * *

Skywarp had popped in and out of the usual locations looking for their wayward Air Commander. He wasn't in his quarters, the command room or the recreation room. Skywarp frowned to himself as he walked down the corridor a bit waiting for his warp engine to cool down. A minute more was all he needed before he could start jumping about again, but for now he could think. If 'Screamer wasn't in any of those places than the only other option was he was holed up in his lab.

Skywarp snorted wondering why he didn't check there first.

Starscream had been spending most of his free time there tinkering with plans and gadgets and who knows what else. (Though Skywarp was able to find a gadget here and there that helped out his pranks and as long as Starscream never noticed it was missing…) When his computer gave the 'ping' that his warp engine was ready to go, Skywarp left the hall with a laugh destination in mind.

"Hey 'Scream-Oh Primus!" Skywarp's greeting was cut short by his horrified yelp. The purple mist that hung around after his teleports cleared and made the sight before him even more detailed and Skywarp thought his tanks just might purge. "What…what the hell are you two doing!"

"Nevermind that! What did I tell you about teleporting into my lab!"

Skywarp wasn't sure if he was impressed or further horrified by the fact Starscream was able to scold him while doing _that_ with _him_ so he settled for the disgust. Made him feel better. "You're fraggin' the pipsqueak!"


	17. Chapter 17

If you're curious, I adhere to G1 Cartoon colors. So in my little world FIRRIB. (Though really – FIRRIPURPLE).

I haven't figured out if I like this chapter or not. I'm rather indifferent really (it does not help that I'm itching to write something involving Starscream, Skyfire, Megatron and a sparkling but really can not afford to start another fic until this is finished…) , but I hope you guys like the update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 17**

Rumble was proving to be a bit of work on Starscream's part. The challenge might have been appreciated if he wasn't so busy being frustrated. Sure, Rumble's mood had lifted and his feet moving as they exited Soundwave's quarters, but as they headed down the hallway the little brat's feet began moving a bit slower and his face started to scrunch into a contemplative pout. And it was grating on his nerves so he of course inquired as to the problem: "What is it now?"

"Just, just thinking about some things my bro said."

Rumble had replied softly and Starscream snorted. "What? He doesn't like me either?"

"Uh," Rumble hesitated. "More like he notices stuff I don't, like Megatron and stuff."

"Megatron? What does he have to do with anything?" Starscream opened the door to his lab and waited for the cassette to go inside.

Rumble gave a sad little laugh. "He thinks Megatron's going to slag me for fraggin' ya."

Starscream stared. Something in that sentence clicked with a teeny bit of logic, but was flawed in one big way. "Why would he slag you? If anything he'd accuse me of trying to overthrow him by seducing Soundwave's minions." Rumble had been a bit confused (as the expression on his face dictated) by how quickly Starscream had come up with _that_ explanation, but moved on well enough with a blank 'Huh?' Starscream waved him off knowing full well the complexity of his relationship with Megatron was too much for his processor. "Don't worry about, Megatron."

"Yeah but-"

"He doesn't give a damn about the guy I'm fragging, just that he thinks I'm using it to overthrow him." Starscream chuckled before carefully leading Rumble by the shoulder towards the desk. "In this very rare case, I'm doing nothing of the sort so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but what if they're right and-"

"Rumble." Starscream cut him off again and knelt down to rub the tip of his servo on the cassette's little chest plate. It was time for a distraction. "Stop worrying. It's not very becoming of you. Scrunches up your faceplate."

The seductive tone seemed to have done its job (naturally) and Rumble found himself thoroughly distracted, data transferred and wires interconnected in the blissful connection of processors.

And then Starscream's current predicament arrived.

"You're fragging the pipsqueak!" Skywarp repeated for the fifth time.

Starscream groaned and held his head, still feeling the lowered pulse from Rumble's active systems. It was difficult to make rational decisions when over half of your processes were dedicated to _other_ things. "So I am, are you leaving now or are you going to watch?"

Both Rumble and Skywarp reacted this time with faces of disgust and a respective "Ew!" and "Slag no!." Starscream was not impressed with the maturity level. "Skwarp," The Air Commander growled. "Unless you need something I suggest you leave us be, now."

"How long has this been going on!" Skywarp pressed forward ignoring the dismissing tone of his commander, flailing his arms as if the movement would help him comprehend just what the slag he was seeing. Starscream didn't frag just anybody. And that was that little, little twerp! 'Screamer had better taste than that didn't he? After all, he fragged – "Oh Primus!" Skywarp gasped and felt a shudder travel his entire frame. "You weren't fraggin' him the same time you were me and TC were you! Primus! I could have bits of his data floating around in my processor right now!"

Rumble at this point and time finally found his voice to speak up. "You frag the idiot and his brother!"

"On occasion." Starscream decided any attempt at continuing earlier actions was now completely pointless and took in a breath to start the disconnecting codes. Rumble pouted a bit but came to a similar conclusion as he started to pull out and replace wires to their proper locations much like a petulant child being forced to put his toys away against his will. "Usually there was copious amounts of energon involved."

"Hey!" Skywarp defended. "That's not true and you know it! There was only overcharging involved when it was the three of us at once!"

"What?" Rumble shouted snapping the last of the interfacing wires back into place. There was something new welling up in his spark he hadn't really felt before. Sure he knew 'Screamer had messed around with a few mechs but he didn't realize it was _recent._ In fact, it felt very familiar to the emotions plaguing his processor when Soundwave was playing favorites. "Two at once!"

"For the love of Primus." Starscream held his head and comm'd Thundercracker. He was _not_ suffering this alone.

* * *

"Boss, come'on. Keep yer' head!" Frenzy stumbled as he trailed after the very fast moving Soundwave. The control room had been boring and Frenzy had been extra restless after this whole Rumble thing so he was out and about for once. And as such he was there to read a certain message left behind for them by the Decepticon Air Commander. Opening the door revealed Rumble was indeed missing and it seemed Primus was looking down on him because being out and about for once meant Frenzy had a chance to try and calm the Boss down before he got his hands on his wayward twin.

Soundwave was _fragged off._

"I'm sure he wasn't uh, thinkin' ya know? Rumble's not all that bright, Boss!" Frenzy nearly pleaded. Soundwave's stoic persona was in full force and even his internal comms were silenced. Things were not boding well for Rumble and Frenzy was really wishing Ravage or Lazerbeak or ANYING of his fellow cassettes were out of his chest to give Frenzy a hand. "Boss! Please!"

"Silence." Soundwave replied, mission in full force. He was going to ground Rumble until the Autobots were destroyed and then rip off Starscream's head, stick it on a post and give it to Optimus Prime as a present. Soundwave wasn't sure what he'd do with the rest of the body but he was sure it would involve the Space Bridge and a nagging report from Shockwave to stop sending him useless junk. It was at this point of the planning, that Frenzy started to try and physically restrain him. Brotherly bonding was usually a good thing, but at the moment it was proving aggravating. "Desist."

Frenzy stopped trying to push on Soundwave's leg but refused to let up on the pleading. "Come on,' Boss. Is, is Rumble seein' Starscream really that big of a deal? I mean, it's not like he's doin' anything ta' Rumble he ain't asking for." Soundwave merely glared and kept walking. "Boss! Wait! Listen! I know Rumble's disobeyin' and stuff but he really, really likes Starscream! He can't help it!"

Soundwave paused midstep about three corridors from that Seekers' retched lab and looked down at the frantic twin. "Repeat."

"Rumble," Fenzy took a tiny breath and tried not to bite his lip. "He likes Starscream. Like, uh, like…" Frenzy had to stop and think of another Decepticon couple. There had to be one. Somewhere. "Like Astrotrain likes Blitzwing…maybe?"

Soundwave continued to stare down his subordinate. The communications officer did not like where this was going. Worse still, he wondered how he could have missed Rumble having feelings past lust. "He admitted this?"

Frenzy nodded. "Yeah, yeah." Frenzy tried to smile. "Even admitted he liked just hanging out with the flyer instead of uh, ya' know."

This brought Soundwave to pause. If what Frenzy was saying was true, than this was more than just a matter of Rumble being rebellious and required a slightly more finess tactic than busting down the door and spilling energon. He was supposed to be taming Rumble back into submission; not breaking him. So for now, perhaps, the Seeker would get to live another day.

Frenzy sighed in relief when Soundwave turned to head back the other direction. The cassette spared one last look down the hall towards Starscream's lab and rubbed his cheek with a hand before turning to follow at Soundwave's heels. He huffed to himself on the long walk back to quarters and hoped Rumble had enough sense to return soon. "I hope you know what yer' doin' Bro."

* * *

Thundercracker was positive when he heard from Megatron that Starscream was fooling around with someone new, that none of Soundwave's cassettes even crossed his minds as possible applicants. And yet, here he was sitting in Starscream's lab watching his Air Commander sit in a corner mumbling about idiocy while Skywarp and Rumble growled at each other. At least it was better than all the shouting they were doing earlier. It was times like this Thundercracker was actually grateful that Starscream's lab was hidden off in the corner of the ship away from everyone.

But back to the matter at hand.

Thundercracker had an assignment that now had an answer. Rumble. Thundercracker had to somehow tell Megatron that Starscream was fragging with Soundwave's cassette. It was all consensual granted, but that didn't excuse the fact that this was going to be a mess if Soundwave figured out what was going on. It was no secret that Soundwave barely tolerated Starscream.

Then again, he might already know. The mech was a freaking telepath and it was unlikely his team could hide anything from him. Unlike Starscream who, actually, probably didn't even know that Thundercracker had this mission from Megatron in the first place. That could go good or bad either depending how Megatron took this news. If the warlord took it badly and reigned down on Starscream with full force of fury, Starscream would demand to know who told and then proceed to beat said snitch. If it turned out their leader could care less, Starscream would be none the wiser and Thundercracker scot free.

Decisions, decisions.

"You wanna' say that to my face, fly boy!"

"I can't, it's too close to the ground for me to stoop!"

"Oh don't worry! I'll knock ya' down ta' size plenty!"

"Try it half pint!"

Starscream looked up and snarled at the two idiots engaged in an almost literal lubricant contest. "No pile drivers in the lab!" The two still to look over at him, but remained tense. And Starscream's head was hurting so enough was enough. "The both of you sit down and shut up. I'm thinking."

Thundercracker watched on as the two complied, be it reluctantly, and filtered air through his intakes. Good as time as any really to see what their great Air Commander had planned. "How are you planning to handle this one?"

Starscream snorted and started to motion with his hands. "I'm giving Skywarp to you and keeping Rumble and we'll just keep them separated at all times."

"And when Skywarp wants his share of _quality time_?" Thundercracker muttered.

"Then he can have it when Rumble's off with Soundwave." Starscream threw his arms up in almost an offering to Primus to save him from this idiocy. Really, there was a war going on. He shouldn't have to deal with such petty problems. "It's not like anyone's exclusive in this room."

There was a loud clank in the room and all optics turned to Rumble who had hit the metal table beside him. He hadn't meant to jerk but that statement hurt. Rumble knew there wasn't anything special between the two of them right now, but he had at least hoped, maybe Starscream was considering it. This whole thing with his brothers was slag. "What? What'cha lookin' at?"

Starscream shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Are you two done fighting over me like little organic mongrels yet?"

They both flinched this time and remained silent."

"Good." Starscream stood up. "Now then, Thundercracker, take Skywarp off to do your scheduled patrols while Rumble and I have our own discussion."

Not one to argue, Thundercracker stood up and walked beside Skywarp as they left, noticing the usually energetic Seeker was strangely contemplative. He wasn't sure he liked it. Just as Thundercracker hadn't been entirely sure why he was ordered to come to the lab in the first place if he was just going to sit in a corner and watch.

Rumble watched as Starscream's brothers left and listened for the soft swish of the door closing. He was glad he was alone with 'Screamer again, but just couldn't seem to work up the same excitement as earlier. The thought of sharing the Seeker just rubbed him the wrong way. Rumble looked over and saw that Starscream had already crossed the room and was leaning on the table behind him. Rumble for once, was hoping they weren't going to pick up where they left off earlier. He just, wasn't in the mood right now. "So, uh, what now?"

"I was thinking of getting the pit out of this base and flying around." Starscream mumbled and covered his optics. "I think we could use the change in atmosphere, don't you?"

Rumble smiled just a little bit realizing he and the Air Commander were on the same wavelength. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Maybe there was hope for them yet.


	18. Chapter 18

I made the mistake of starting that other fic. (SS/MT/SF + Sparkling). On the one hand – I got down on paper what I wanted. On the other – it was distracting. However, because I want to get to that one it means I should be more focused on trying to get this one finished because I promised myself I wouldn't post it until this one was done. And we're not too far from that point, I don't think. Maybe half-way there. Or something.

Oh, and I finally got to drop the title in this chapter – and it's not just a pun on Rumble's pile drivers. XD Oh, and: You're all awesome for reading anyway. Thanks for that and reviewing!

**Chapter 18**

Riding inside of Starscream was a very, very different experience than riding inside of Soundwave. For starters, Soundwave didn't consider Mach 2 a light and easy flight. Being a cassette tape snug and secure in a mechs' chest cradled by his siblings was also a much smoother ride than being strapped to some chair designed for humans. Rumble clung to the cockpit seat, feeling his young age flash before his eyes, and tried not to scream. "Can't you slow down!"

"No." Starscream chuckled, Rumble feeling the vibration all around him. Coasting along at the speed the other non-flyer Decepticons was not enough to clear his head, so other options were suggested for Rumble to join him. It had taken a bit of coaxing to get the cassette to sit in the cockpit instead of flying alongside, but it was worth it. One benefit of being the size of a human, Starscream supposed. "I'm not even going all that fast."

"Not that fast!" Rumble yelped. "How is this not that fast!"

"I'm only a little over Mach 1." Starscream took a hard left to circle back around towards land. He was in the mood to rattle drivers. Nothing more fun than seeing a car swerve after a Jet flies overhead a few feet from their hood. Even Rumble should appreciate that. "Should I speed up to compare?"

"No, no!" Rumble's death grip on the seat refused to relax when he remembered Starscream could go up past Mach 2 easily without so much as stressing his engine. _Fastest flyer on Cybertron._ Rumble slunk down into the seat. "How's this relaxin' again?"

"Clears my head." The Seeker lowered his altitude just enough that the were skimming the bottom of the fluffy white clouds. "Don't need to really think when you just let your systems do what they do best."

"I'm never gonna' understand you fly boys." Rumble cracked a smile despite the lingering terror that had been running strong since Starscream took off. "Doin' crazy stuff like this while ya' turn off yer' processors."

"You don't have to think about things that come automatically." Another dip had them coming in close to the ground. If Starscream recalled, there was a nice highway around here with minimal traffic. A booster thrust put him dead center of the road a few moments later where a poor unsuspecting RV was met with a nasty sonic boom. "Comes quite naturally."

"Dude! Look at him roll." Rumble snickered, distracted suddenly by the destruction of the human vehicle. Shame it didn't blow up. "Do that again!" Rumble's grip on the seat lessened slightly. "But this time find a stupid sports car!"

_There we go._ Starscream thought. An amused Rumble was far more fun to ride around than one destroying his interior with his servos clinging like was going to fall out. Preposterous. Rumble continued to rattle on excitedly about screwing with a sports car and pretending it was an Autobot happily from his seat. Starscream obliged the request by spooking a sporty Camaro doing at least twice the speed limit.

Rumble cheered and moved to press himself up against the glass, fear forgotten in the excitement of trying to see. "Awesome! Look at that fleshie drive!" Rumble looked out the window. "Hey! There's another driver there tryin' ta get off the road."

The seeker made the turn to go after the pointed out target with a little more energy than per usual. This game was always much more fun with someone else playing along, and even better when they weren't trying to dive in front to create the crash first. Starscream laughed as another car spun into the dirt and the cassette inside of him shouted in approval – much more pleasant than ridiculous, crumbling fear. Not to mention, Rumble's good mood in turn started a little reaction in the jet's core where his spark burned just a bit brighter. It seemed making Rumble happy, made Starscream happy – and he rather liked that feeling. Starscream found himself rather liking Rumble, for that matter.

Starscream's engines cut off bringing the jet to a dead stop in mid air.

* * *

"Rumble."

"Sir, that is affirmative." Thundercracker straightened his posture just a bit more under the intense gaze now staring him down. Skywarp smirked behind him. Thundercracker didn't need to turn around to know he did it. They were close that way. "Starscream's current interfacing partner, aside from Skywarp and myself, is Rumble."

The decision to inform Megatron of Starscream's current relations was not made lightly. In fact, it was made with a feeling similar to a sledge hammer repeatedly pounding into his head via the form of Skywarp bugging him every five seconds asking when he was going to do his job and tell Megatron. Like he was ordered. Though, for once Thundercracker suspected it had nothing to do with loyalty to Megatron and everything to do with getting either their Air Commander or Rumble in trouble.

Either one resulted in the separation of the two, which made Skywarp happy. Thundercracker merely agreed to one, get Skywarp to shut up and two, make Megatron happy. Hopefully. The contemplative look on their leader's face was not giving him any peace of mind.

"Rumble." Megatron wrapped his mouth around the name again like tasting bad energon. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker replied sharply. "Skywarp stumbled upon them mid-interface."

"I see." Megatron leaned forward in his chair, his chamber quite save for the sound of moving bits of metal and circulating air. "You two are dismissed."

"Sir."

Megatron waited for the two Seekers to escape, one looking relieved he was free of duty and the other like he had just gotten away with stealing an extra supply of energon. He would ponder on that later, for now, his thoughts were focused on this one anomaly. Starscream interfaced for one of two reasons: casual fun or political gain. Considering his tastes and goals, in the past, Megatron often found himself meeting both requirements and spending more time with the Seeker than was probably healthy. But that was long ago and Starscream seemed to be finally branching outside of his personal team.

"Rumble." Megatron said the name again wondering how this odd factor could move his way in. It was true, Rumble had been spending more time with the Seeker in what he assumed to be a bit of a crush on their traitorous flier, but Starscream seemed more amused to be ordering around Soundwave's minions than anything. Hardly basis for a more intimate interest. It was possible he was interfacing with him just to provoke the communications officer, but while the cassette was rather dumb, he wasn't _that_ dumb. Rumble would hardly participate in something intentionally provoking his family. So the only other option was casual interfacing or something more political.

As for just a quick, casual interface here or there, this was not Starscream's usual fair. His 'type' almost always included much larger mechs such as shuttles or tanks. Megatron had a feeling it had something to do with a certain traitor of a shuttle setting the precedence, but it was possible the shuttle was first chosen because Starscream had a thing for tall mechs. Megatron probably wouldn't have so much flickered his optics if Thundercracker had informed him Starscream had spent a night or two with Astrotrain, but Rumble was the complete opposite of what Megatron would have predicted.

Megatron supposed it could be experimentation, because it was clearly not political. There was nothing to gain from interfacing with Rumble for the seeker. Information? Hardly, there was nothing that cassette knew that Starscream couldn't look up on his own. Power? A slave to Soundwave was hardly a source for that, either. A middle man to manipulate someone else perhaps? Doubtful. Soundwave was over protective, but not so much that he chose his team over duties and loyalty. Rumble wasn't connected to any other Decepticon in that respect, so really, Starscream had nothing to gain by humoring the cassette's crush on the Seeker.

Then of course there was Starscream's team to consider. Clearly they were against this turn of events. Thundercracker and Skywarp fell into an odd category as far as interfacing was concerned in that it was both political, casual and probably some form of exercise to bond them together as a team. There were tactical advantages after all to being in sync with those you work with closely in such tight formations. The sharing of information therefore served a double purpose; pleasure and the spread of information. It was almost necessary in the team dynamic to keep all members accounted for. Understandable, even.

Megatron leaned back in his seat thoughtfully. Maybe he was merely trying to increase his database with a greater variety of information. Rumble was a very different fighter, driving forwards into battle without a care in an almost reckless abandon.

Megatron shook his head and pulled a hand up to cover his mouth. Despite theories, the fact remained that something felt wrong about the whole affair. Rumble held no power or useful skills to be abused without Soundwave's knowledge so the meetings had to be purely casual. It had been some time ago that Megatron had caught Starscream with his servo in the goodie jar so clearly this was not a one-time event. The air commander was seeing someone regularly without some sort of material or social gain.

Megatron felt as though his spark plummeted into his fuel tank with some odd, out of place feeling when it came to the Seeker. Jealousy, creeping up along his circuits and plating like cosmic rust at the realization that Starscream was moving on from his last relationship. A turbulent relationship, to be sure, littered with an odd camaraderie that to the average observer would appear no different from their usual fair, unless they were aware of what went on behind closed doors.

Megatron had been smug for quite some time when he realized Starscream hadn't moved on to a more, stable, partnership since they were together. After all, who could replace Megatron? Starscream craved power like a sparkling craves its first energon and there was no question Megatron was by far the most powerful Cybertronian the Seeker knew existed. Perhaps, Megatron stood up from his seat and walked to the shelf where Starscream stored his tools, that was why he was jealous.

Megatron had for all intents and purposes been replaced by a weakling, a communications spy. Megatron lifted a spare bolt from the shelf and twirled it momentarily in his thoughts. There was something unsettling about being replaced in such a way. Megatron wondered just how involved Starscream was with this new, partner. Megatron's fist crushed around the bolt and watched the broken bits fall to the floor. Perhaps it was time Megatron had a chat with his Second in Command.

* * *

"The best primus damned flyer on Cybertron and you crash into a tree." Rumble snarled as they continued down the main entrance ramp of the Nemesis. He was hopping strangely on one foot as he tried to remove a twig from the inside of his leg plating. Rumble _hated_ trees. Starscream was cute and amazing but this was just stupid and Rumble was mad their sort-of-yeah-it-was date was ruined thanks to being forced to take the slow way back with anti-gravity thrusters. "And ya' don't just crash. Ya' drop like a rock! What in the pit's wrong with you?"

"Shut up." Starscream snapped back at Rumble without so much as a glance. He was biting the tip of his servo as he walked forward nervously, but swiftly. This was not good. _Not good._ Starscream didn't need this. A lab assistant who made him laugh? Good. A partner to frag to relax or relieve stress? Very good. Emotional attachment? Bad. "It was a crash. It happens."

Rumble stared at the Seeker through his visor and scrunched his face. Starscream was a wreck. Foliage was still stuck in various gears and breaks in his plating, completely unnoticed by the bundle of nerves that had replaced the calm, collected egoist. Something had happened between having fun messing with squishies and dropping out of the sky. Starscream had barely looked at him since they started heading back. Rumble wondered if he was just embarrassed about crashing. Or more hurt than he realized aside from the dented thrusters and leaves stuck which-way and that.

Starscream needed to distance himself from Rumble. He was already in far too deep with the squirt. The fact Starscream was not looking forward to the separation did nothing to help matters. The Seeker grabbed his head and fought the groan. Emotional attachments made things messy; destroyed logical thought. If one ever needed a perfect example of that they should just look to his trine and take a good long look at Skywarp and his need to cling. Or pit, just look at Starscream's completely fragged over relationship with Megatron. There was 'emotional attachment' plastered all over that disaster even if he _was_ trying to kill the warlord.

"Hey, 'Screamer." Rumble asked softly and tapped his knuckles on the side of Starscream's leg. "You okay?"

"No." Starscream answered immediately before stopping dead in his tracks and covering his mouth. His response came too quickly, too comfortably. This was worse than he thought. "I mean, yes. Yes I'm fine. Just-"

"Starscream."

Both Rumble and the Seeker looked up at the sound of Starscream's name in that drowning monotone. Rumble jerked back and felt himself start to half-hide behind Starscream's leg. "Uh, hey Boss."

"What do you want?" Starscream's voice was laced with acid. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Megatron; Requests presence. Report to quarters immediately." Soundwave answered. Their leader had been furious to realize Starscream was out of the base when he first hailed him. Soundwave had been told to watch for the Seeker and send him to report the very instant he got back. Considering how angry their warlord looked, Soundwave knew that it was going to be a good day.

"Fine," Starscream sighed before rubbing the top of his head. His finger caught a leaf that had hung in his vents and Starscream finally looked down at himself. "I'll be with him as soon as I clean up a bit."

"Denied. Megatron has been informed of your arrival." Soundwave smirked viciously behind his faceplate and tapped the side of his head indicated the internal comm.. "Expecting in five minutes." The exact time it would take to walk from the entrance of the ship to the leader's quarters – and Starscream knew it.

Humiliated by his own appearance and Soundwave's goading put a rather famous scowl on Starscream's face. Rumble couldn't help but feel sorry for the Seeker when he split off from them and headed towards Megatron's quarters, back straight with at least an attempt to regain his lost pride. Rumble watched him until Starscream rounded the corner and was gone from sight completely before he felt the shadow fall over him. "Uh, hiya' again, Boss."


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been trying to avoid updating the same fic twice in a row, but the chapter for the other story I was working on just did NOT want to happen. It's still a jumbled mess so I just gave up and started this one.

And…I'm pretty happy with it! Even though if we're headed out of light-hearted land for a bit. Starscream's an idiot & Megatron never likes to make things easy. Feel for Rumble. He's pursuing the Second in Command! Obstacles are part of the package. So on that note - please don't hurt me. XD

Aanyway- Thanks for reading, reviewing & being generally great!

**Chapter 19**

Rumble was shaking slightly over his entire frame down to the bolts holding his plating together. The small cassette was clearly terrified now that his crush was no longer there to play middleman and scream 'rank.' Soundwave smiled slightly behind his faceplate. At least the brat (though still very much _Soundwave's_ brat) knew he was in trouble and was probably expecting a horrific punishment. Soundwave reached up to his chest-panel control on his shoulder. Time to throw Rumble off guard. "Eject: Frenzy."

"Huh?" Rumble let out accidentally when he heard Soundwave's latest command. Where was the yelling and the punishments? Where was 'Return: Rumble' in that angry monotone? Where was the threat that he'd never be allowed out of Soundwave's chest again? His bother's cassette popped from the chest before transforming to land before his twin. "Frenzy?"

"Hey, Rumble." Frenzy acknowledged quietly, feet shuffling. Being let out was just as much a surprise to him as his twin. What was Soundwave going to do? Punish Rumble with an audience?

"Rumble." Soundwave began and stood straighter when the cassette jerked to attention. "Disobeyed direct command."

"Yeah! But I had good reason." Rumble started to defend himself. Or attempted at any rate. "Uh, Boss he was there you see and had a point about out ranking you and we didn't do nothing bad! Really! Come on, it ain't even like you had a good reason to punish me in the first place…" Rumble trailed off. He was rambling and Soundwave wasn't budging. "Uh, Sorry." Rumble bit his lip and looked down to the ground. He hoped whatever the big guy was planning to do he just got it over with quickly. "Boss."

"Punishment." Soundwave waited a beat before pointing a finger at the much more well behaved twin (as of late, anyway). "Frenzy chaperone."

Rumble flickered his optics up at the Boss. Frenzy shrugged next to him clearly having no prior knowledge of this command. "Chaper-what?"

Soundwave smirked. "Chaperone. Human term. One who supervises during social events. Frenzy to be Rumble's chaperone until further notice."

"So, I'm just following Rumble around?" Frenzy asked and shifted so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with his twin. He pretty much did that anyway when he wasn't asleep. Frenzy didn't want to question it, but this didn't seem like a punishment. There had to be a catch somewhere. "That's it? Really?"

"Yes. Rumble is freed of previous punishments and restrictions. In place, Frenzy will accompany Rumble at all times." Soundwave's optics glowed menacingly to get his point across. "ALL times. No exceptions."

"Boss, but-"

"No exceptions. I will know." Soundwave nodded before turning around and heading back to the main control room. He wanted to be in place and dutifully doing his work (sabotaging Starscream a little more for good measure) when Megatron returned from what would hopefully be a fantastic beat down.

"Wow, Bro." Frenzy almost giggled in relief after Soundwave rounded the corner. "You got off _easy._" The cassette wondered if his little pleading to Soundwave the other day at taken hold after all. Maybe Rumble was getting a break for this whole mess! Frenzy noted after a second that Rumble did not answer him. In fact, Rumble looked pretty horrified for some odd reason. "Bro?"

"This, this is horrible!" Rumble growled and scratched at his helm. How could Soundwave do something like that? He basically gave Rumble permission to do whatever the hell he wanted but now even that was ruined! "Boss' trying to make me miserable on purpose. That's gotta' be it."

"What on earth are you talking about Rumble?" Frenzy took a few steps around until he was facing his twin. "You disobeyed Soundwave and ran off with a mech he _hates._ A mech who then made an idiot out of him by absconding with one of his team. You're luck he didn't force you into cassette mode and remove your transforming cog."

"Yeah, but." Rumble groaned. "It just ain't fair."

"You're still losing me, Bro."

Rumble felt the whine leave his throat. "How am I gonna' frag Starscream with you hanging around watchin'?"

Frenzy felt fully justified in whacking his brother upside the head so hard it left a minicon fist sized dent.

* * *

Starscream did not bother to knock, or otherwise inform Megatron of his presence. Mech knew he was coming and the mech could deal with the sudden intrusion. It's not like Starscream hadn't been in their _glorious leader's_ quarters before. In fact, he'd been in there so often for repairs alone that he had the room layout memorized. He even knew where Megatron stashed his high grade. Starscream threw the door open confidently and entered without preamble. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Megatron turned away from the monitor on his personal console and was prepared to address the Seeker. He'd been angry at first that Starscream had left the base, but soon realized time to collect his thoughts was probably to his benefit. However, he wasn't quite expecting this. "Why is there earth rubbish caught in all of your joints?"

"Soundwave assured me that this meeting could not wait." Starscream reached up and plucked a branch from his shoulder trying to hold onto a dignified appearance. Megatron didn't need to know he _crashed._ Starscream just, flew through a tree. For fun. That was it. "Not even to clean up after a bit of self training flying through, harsher conditions, such as earth trees."

"Self Training? Is that why you were out?" Megatron hummed before lifting up from the wall station and towards the table in the middle of the room. He took a seat in the chair next to the table and motioned for Starscream to join him. Megatron laced his fingers together and leant back in the chair smugly. "And the need to bring Rumble with you instead of your teammates?"

Starscream was proud of himself; he managed not to even flinch at the name. Well, any great liar knows you need truth mixed in to be believable. "I wanted to make Soundwave angry. A little payback from all the grief he's caused me as of late concerning said, tag-a-longs."

"Tag-a-long." Megatron corrected. "There is only one cassette, that has held your interest as of late, Starscream. And if I recall, the reason why Soundwave was hounding you to begin with?" Megatron looked towards the Seeker thoughtfully and took in the new dents that now were scattered among his frame. Including a few _too small_ to have been from an earth tree. Megatron couldn't fight the slight growl that snuck into his voice. "In fact, _Rumble_ has been taking up much of your free time as of late, hasn't he?"

Starscream remained standing next to the table just out of arm's reach. Megatron would have to stand to reach him and by then the Seeker could make a run for it. Something was very not right at the moment with his commander. Starscream was running a list of things through his head that he could have possibly done to tick off Megatron but then came up with nothing. He really had been good! Righteous indignation taking over his self-preservation circuits, Starscream put his hands on his hips and huffed. "And if it has?"

Megatron shifted his shoulder slightly and tried to calm himself down. "It's unusual." The warlord looked at the ceiling, trying to fake nonchalance, but knew his tense posture was giving him away. "He's hardly your usual fair and there are far more effective ways to get Soundwave riled up than taking his cassettes to the berth." Megatron looked at Starscream straight in the eyes. "Though, considering this is hardly a one time event, I doubt it is merely to annoy Soundwave, now is it?"

Megatron knew. Starscream felt an odd shiver go up his spine. Megatron knew that Starscream was interfacing with Rumble on a regular basis. And he appeared to be quite angry about it. And Starscream couldn't even begin to explain why Megatron even cared at all whether or not Starscream was in a relationship (no, it was just fragging!) with Rumble. It just didn't make any sense and the warlord was tense, angry and looked to be holding himself back- Starscream's eyes widened slightly in revelation. _Was Megatron, jealous?_ Starscream thought to himself.

It wasn't such a hard thought to entertain after Starscream thought for a moment. This was the first mech he'd seen for more than a one night fling outside of his teammates. But they were a constant; didn't count. Now that Starscream's processor was sorting the data through again, it wasn't like Megatron had taken up a more permanent partner either. Starscream used to enjoy gloating inside that the beast of a leader had been unable to find a replacement for him.

Starscream decided to test the waters. "It is true, angering Soundwave was something that came up after I had started seeing Rumble somewhat regularly. He didn't approve of us messing around, you see." Megatron's optic ticked in just that right way that Starscream recognized from experience. Oh Primus he _was_ jealous. So what did that mean? Megatron wanted to start interfacing again? Just like that. Because of Rumble? "Is that a problem?"

Megatron grunted and was rethinking this confrontation. Now that Starscream was in front of him, just plain out asking 'frag me instead' wasn't quite working. It was time to end this meeting before Starscream could completely gain the upper hand. "Who you decide to fraternize with his hardly my business."

"Then why am I here? Oh, Lord Megatron. We've done nothing but talk about Rumble, sir." Starscream pushed. Megatron was pouting now and the Seeker wondered just how far he'd go before something happened.

"Rumble." Megatron started, inwardly cursing. "Is why you are here. Your relations with him are clearly having an affect on Soundwave and it is distracting him from his duties. I suggest you watch yourself before it becomes a problem." Megatron waved a hand and hoped that was a good enough excuse. "It seems you live to undermine me even unintentionally. Isn't it possible for you to pick a partner that doesn't cause me grief?"

Starscream was being presented with an opportunity. Megatron was in a round about way, trying to get him to dump Rumble and switch to someone else. If the way Megatron's optics kept flicking to his position across the table was any indication, the warlord was hoping to fit the bill. The seeker had almost forgotten what it was like to have Megatron look at him _that way._ Starscream sucked in a breath through his teeth.

However nervous it suddenly made him, the Second-In-Command couldn't help but appreciate the timing. Starscream had been thinking not too long ago that he needed to break ties with Rumble before things got too far (_They've already gone too far_, he hissed to himself.) Why not replace it with a far more familiar dysfunctional emotional attachment? Falling into an old game with the same skill a mortal uses to ride a bicycle, Starscream smiled shamelessly and clasped his hands together. The position held a certain reverence in it that he remembered Megatron used to _love._ "I think that can be arranged. It was just a phase, you know."

Megatron shifted in his seat, body matching the new confidence that had fallen over the seeker. This is what he did appreciate about the Seeker. They were always on the same wavelength deep down despite their differences. Megatron spread his knees just so there was room for Starscream to stand between them. The Air Commander did not disappoint as he rounded the table to settle in front of Megatron. For once, the commander didn't mind looking up to see Starscream's face. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Starscream felt something shift in his chest; something painful. But he shoved it down. Starscream continued despite the little needling in his spark that refused to be smothered. "He's been harboring this," Starscream searched for the right word, "crush on me for quite some time. Add in that he's rather stubborn and persistent between following me around and assisting in the lab at all hours, I'm sure you've noticed that, you can't blame me for eventually just indulging him."

"Indulging?" Megatron crooned when the Seeker pulled himself up to straddle the warlord's lap. Megatron wondered how he had gone without this weight settled over his thighs for so long. "How unlike you to grant anyone such pleasures without benefit to yourself."

Starscream chuckled before tracing a finger' across the faint indentations on Megatron's chest. Little decorative lines that had all but faded since his days as a gladiator. "I'd hardly say it was without benefit." Starscream pulled his arms straight and laced his hands together behind Megatron's head. "He's _quite_ good at interfacing, you see."

"Is he now?" Starscream's faceplate was now close enough that he could feel the air cycling through the seeker's mouth on his own faceplate. Megatron took his cue and settled a hand around Starscream's waist rubbing little circles with his thumb. The leader leant forward just enough to nearly brush their mouths together. "Better than your last?"

"Then Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Starscream laughed refusing to take the bait. Megatron was a distraction; he hadn't earned flattery. "Of course. Best I've had." Starscream mocked. Megatron growled slightly in retaliation and pushed Starscream forward with the hand not molesting his waist. Their mouths met and the seeker memories flooded back to the forefront of his processor.

Megatron tasted exactly the same as before. It was if they had never fought or broke apart; just a familiar sensation along his teeth and tongue. A flavor of age, oil and a flavor he now finally recognized thanks to Rumble's stories. Energon dust. Energon flakes and dust embedded so deeply in his plating from working the mines that not even millions of years could scrub it clean. If Rumble hadn't told Starscream about-

Starscream jerked Megatron forward and started to wind his arms around the mech tighter. The point of this was to _stop thinking about Rumble._ Megatron was the one to break the kiss and he stared at Starscream with searching eyes. Looking for motive, mockery, or an attack of some sort Starscream was sure. Not that he blamed him. Starscream smirked and looked his leader straight in the eye. "For someone trying to prove he's better in the berth than a cassette you sure are moving," Starscream dared remove a hand from around Megatron's shoulders to place it over the large grey hand still attached to his hip. "Slow. Age getting to yo-"

Megatron cut the seeker off mid-sentence with a growl and pushed him forward until the mech was flat on Megatron's berth. This wasn't quite how he had planned this evening but with Starscream's ever changing moods he'd be a total idiot not to take advantage. Starscream's hand was on his chest and leg brushing his thigh in a way so familiar that Megatron had almost forgotten they had ever stopped doing this at all.

* * *

Soundwave stared at their leader in a near horrified fashion as he entered the control room. It was his regular shift where the only other around was Soundwave and as such the warlord tended to drop his façade and be more relaxed. More open. Normally Soundwave considered it a rare honor for Megatron to be so unguarded around him but this was wrong. _Relaxed_ didn't even begin to cover the look of contentment dripping from his facial plates.

Megatron was far too pleased.

Normally when Megatron returns from beating the retched seeker to a pulp he was in a fowl mood. Tired, disappointed and on the rare occasion, contentment that justice had been dealt. The most Soundwave had seen was a sigh of relief that it was done and over. This, this was a relaxed, content, _happy _smile. Like Ravage when he pinned Lazerbeak to the ground out of mid-air thanks to a well place pounce. A cat who found the cream, perhaps was the human phrase? The point was it all came down to one conclusion:

Megatron did _not_ assault Starscream.

In fact, Soundwave had seen Megatron look like this quite a few times. Quite often prior to his split with Starscream. Megatron was horrible at hiding his conquests. They were written all over his face without question or exception. Soundwave would bet his Elvis collection that Megatron and Starscream had just spent the last few hours interfacing. Soundwave felt the datapad pen snap in his hand; Megatron too blessed out to notice.

"How are things looking, Soundwave?" Megatron practically chirped. Apparently Starscream decided they were going to make up for lost time and they had been connected together so long Megatron had honestly lost count of the surges. The seeker was still passed out in Megatron's quarters and probably still would be long after the command shift was over. Megatron snickered. Starscream never really did have all that much stamina afterwards. "All clear?"

"Sir." Soundwave answered and kept his vocalizer from clicking. How did that stupid Seeker do it! Megatron had been so angry when he was shouting for him earlier. Looked ready to rip the flier limb from limb and leaving him in Hook's bay for days! How did he escape? The pit-spawned flier could not possibly be _that_ good. Soundwave forced an answer, outwardly remaining calm. "All clear."

"Wonderful." Megatron leant back in his seat and wondered if he could catch a quick stasis nap himself. Though there was one problem still. "Is there a problem, Soundwave? You're staring."

Soundwave jerked. "No, sir."

"Ah, good then." Megatron settled down in his chair and smirked. It had turned into such a good day. "Wake me if the Autobots do something."

"Sir." Soundwave turned back to the console and glared at it for all it was worth. This scenario was unacceptable. It did not fit into his plans at all and what was worse- Soundwave feared Rumble's reaction to the news. It was impossible for his idiot little cassette to not be hurt by this. Soundwave began opening a new set of files on the command console and started to type like a mech possessed. He was going to take Starscream down a peg if it _killed_ them both.


	20. Chapter 20

Heh. Four months later, right? XD …yeah. I have no excuses. The writing muse just left for a bit. So if you feel the need to re-read and refresh yourself on the story…feel free to do so. Because I know I had to. Either way, attempted to get this story moving. I'm hoping to wrap it up somewhat in 5-6 more chapters just to say I've finished a fic. XD

And if you were still waiting for this – awesome. Really. XD Thanks for sticking around!

**Chapter 20**

It hadn't worked.

Starscream snarled to himself as he shot his null ray into the battlefield recklessly, not caring which idiot Autobot he hit. It really didn't matter; they all had the same faceplate right now anyway. Well, one of three: A squirt, a warlord and a tape deck. Starscream banked left quickly while transforming into his jet to get in an extra laser shot. The shot hit dead on and the Autobot went down like an insect under his thruster, but Starscream couldn't find joy in it. He was too busy being furious.

It hadn't worked _at all._

The air commander could feel his engines burning behind him as he pushed himself to the limit in pure aggravation. The only benefit to his frustration was the Autobots not having a clue what they were dealing with. Even Prime had an almost confused look on his face when the air commander managed to knock his blaster out of his hand before screaming past to the next target. Starscream smirked inwardly when one of the minibots fell over from the speed of which he passed by alone. An amusement for a moment, but sadly not even pummeling things violently was still not enough to appease his temper.

Fragging Megatron was supposed to make his infatuation with Rumble go away. Replace it. Starscream transformed and dove into a kick aimed straight at the disgruntled fire car's (Red Alert?) torso sending him into the dirt. The fire truck screamed in rage but Starscream had already darted to the next target. Hit. Shoot. Jet to the next. It was a pattern and familiar. The infatuation hadn't gone away at all. In fact, Starscream was pretty sure it had gotten worse because now he felt _guilty _(just thinking the word hurt Starscream deeply) about the whole thing.

Starscream was confused at best. Interfacing with Megatron again had done little more than to complicate the already convoluted situation. Now, not only was Starscream stuck with these lingering _feelings_ for Rumble, he had a jealous Megatron implicitly more involved. (And while you'd think Soundwave would be happy, the Tape Deck seemed even more pissed off than before and kept glaring at Starscream at every opportunity…) He wouldn't stand to have Starscream messing around with the cassette at the same time as he interfaced with Megatron. Not to mention Starscream had no clue how Rumble would take this news.

The squirt really was still horribly fond of Starscream.

On the bright side, Rumble was still under house arrest, so to speak, by his brother. That meant no interfacing (which Rumble was surprisingly okay with as long as he was still allowed to hang out with the flyer…) which lead to things being fine with Megatron. He didn't care if Starscream had a lackey hanging around, after all. However, Soundwave _might_, that was a big 'might' let Rumble off the hook eventually (if only to stop punishing Frenzy) and then Starscream would be screwed. Probably in more ways than one both literally and figuratively. Rumble would want to jump him of course the second he was free from watch.

Who wouldn't want to jump Starscream after so much abstinence?

Starscream groaned to himself as he sent two more shots at the wretched Lamborghini twins. A third at the gunner who was trying to provide their cover fire. All three suffered some sort of damage and seeing no more immediate targets, the Air Commander blasted straight up into the air to get out of the battlefield and look about. The battle was apparently over., Starscream noted with a sense of wonder. How much had he been zoning out during the battle? And the Autobots were retreating. That was…odd.

"That was amazing 'Screamer!" Skywarp popped into the space immediately to Starscream's right and he found himself tackled by a purple and black blur. "Look at um run!" Skywarp was clinging to his commander's arm and grinning like a maniac. Starscream had been totally on the ball today. He practically decimated the Autobots by himself! Skywarp had never been so proud and happy to be Starscream's brother. "Where the hell did that come from!"

"What?" Starscream heard thrusters as Thundercracker and the coneheads caught up to the ecstatic Skywarp. They were all grinning and giddy in one form or another. Even TC was smiling. Starscream was suddenly quite confused. "What is wrong with all you idiots?"

Thundercracker snorted at the distracted Air Commander but couldn't help but smile at Skywarp's contagious enthusiasm. It wasn't often the Decepticons claimed victory in a battle. "Not like you to be so modest when you essentially single handedly cause the Autobots to retreat."

Starscream wanted to gloat or say something, but he was too busy fighting off a feeling of dread. This would not end well. Starscream was confirmed of this moments later when he and his wing mates touched down and Megatron was grinning like a fool. The current cause of his troubles (well part of it) was motioning Starscream to come over with his hand and Starscream let himself wander off to the inevitable. "Leader."

"It seems the Air Commander has been holding back on us." Megatron chuckled. Starscream had been, for lack of a better word, masterful. He had been efficient, deadly and well, Megatron was anxious to get the flyer alone as soon as possible. He would not deny that seeing Starscream lay into an enemy spilling energon over the fields was far more attractive than it should be. Almost painful to have to wait until later, really. Megatron grinned at the flyer prepared to give him a (finally) well deserved compliment. "Good job."

Starscream puffed up his chest and swallowed his problems as quickly as possible. The entire army was watching the two of them and Megatron of all mechs had just delivered him a compliment. Starscream did have an image to uphold. "Well of course I did. I always do a good job." Starscream paused. "I think the real surprise today is that you even noticed."

Megatron was in too good a mood to care about the lip. He merely pat Starscream on the back and chuckled. "Or maybe you just don't stand out."

There was a snort somewhere in the ranks, but it was ignored as the Decepticons headed back to base, victorious. If only Starscream didn't still feel like he had lost.

* * *

The Decepticons were all royally overcharged. The thrill of Starscream's victory had washed over the ranks like a tidal wave and for once in his pathetic life, Starscream wasn't the center of everyone's hatred. (Unless you were Soundwave, but no one could find him at the moment…) And no one was more proud than Skywarp.

His mood was so good in fact, and actions so inhibited by the energon, Skywarp decided to make the good times even better. How was he to do this? Skywarp smirked as he spotted Rumble and Frenzy across the hall chatting excitedly. Rumble was excitedly retelling Starscream's actions on the field while his bro pretended to listen. Skywarp couldn't wait to bring his little world crashing down. What better way for a Decepticon to lift his mood than to be malicious?

And it wasn't like Skywarp hadn't been waiting for his time to put that minicon in his place. The fact the flyer finally had the perfect way to do it only made things better. It was simple as well (as Thundercracker would say – simple amusements for simple minds – though Skywarp was half-sure that was an insult of some sort) considering it just took a few well placed words. Skywarp had never been so happy that Megatron and Starscream were fragging again.

How did Skywarp know this? It was written all over his air commander's face of course. Plus, he spent the night in Megatron's quarters. More than one night. Starscream only did that when he was fragging with the big guy. Besides, even if Skywarp was wrong (which he wasn't) it would still be worth the look on the runt's face when he told him. Plan firmly in mind and no Thundercracker around to ruin things, Skywarp marched onward.

"And then he blasted," Rumble stopped mid story as he saw a shadow of wings falling over him and his brother. Knowing it wasn't Star (the air commander had gone off to his quarters earlier), Rumble groaned. "What do you want, Fly boy?"

"Just wondered if you knew, that's all." Skywarp felt no need to beat around the bush. Quick and dirty. Pop in. Pop out. The teleporter's way. "Do you know where Starscream is right now?"

Frenzy didn't like where this was going. The cassette decided to draw a little attention away from Rumble before a fight could break out. "He's in his quarters, you idiot. Shouldn't you know that? You're his brother."

Skywarp laughed and inwardly was practically dancing. This was going to be so good once it clicked in the squirt's head. "Oh, I know where Starscream is." He paused. "I want to know if Tiny Tim knows where Starscream is."

Rumble felt his systems start heating up. Man he'd love to apply a pile driver to this guy's face. What on earth was Star's idiot brother going on about now? "His quarters. What about it?"

"Starscream's not in his quarters." Skywarp leaned over far enough that his face was closer to Rumble's. Confidence was oozing off him in waves. Need to be if he wanted Rumble to even believe him when he delivered the next line. "He's in Megatron's quarters."

"So…so?" Rumble muttered getting an odd feeling. Why was Skywarp telling him this now? There were plenty of reasons for Starscream and Megatron to be hanging out after a victory. "He helps fix Megatron up all the time."

Skywarp smirked and raised his optic ridge in what he hoped was a lewd fashion. "Oh, 'Screamer's fixin' him alright. In all the right ways." He paused for dramatics. "If you get what I mean." Rumble was still glaring at him in that stupid way that displayed quite well he hadn't picked up on the innuendo yet. Skywarp almost sighed having his moment ruined. "Starscream and Megatron are fragging each other's circuits out you moron!"

Rumble's systems froze.

* * *

Starscream's voice let out a static laced hiss when Megatron dug his fingers into the joint between his upper thigh and hip. It had actually been quite painful, but Starscream held his tongue. If he spoke up the only thing that would happen is Megatron reminding Starscream that not three breams ago the flyer had done the same and turn-about was fair play and all that jazz. Megatron's grip loosened slightly and suddenly it didn't hurt so much. In fact, it felt rather nice. Bipolar fragger. That's what Megatron was. Starscream tried not to whimper.

Megatron kissed the top of Starscream's chest plate when he heard an appreciative groan. Megatron chuckled into the metal of that red chest. Starscream really had been spectacular today, in all forms and positions. "If I'd have known your performance in the field would increase that much thanks to a bit of good old fashioned fragging, I would have picked this up again the moment we landed."

Starscream nipped at Megatron's helmet before digging his fingers into the back of the warlord's neck. "Don't flatter yourself." Starscream snorted. "_You_ were hardly the cause of my impeccable victory." And it was true. The victory was definitely more focused on his frustrations over Rumble. Starscream cursed again. It always came back to that stupid cassette!

"Is that so?" Megatron continued moving and feeling and groping. Starscream refused to stop squirming. "Why don't I believe you."

"You should, you idiot." Starscream snarled a bit as his hand got caught in a wire. "Lust and overcharge causes complacency and dullness to the senses." The flyer pushed himself into a sitting position to level the playing field a bit more. Megatron's hovering over top was starting to get uncomfortable. He smirked as Megatron took advantage of the position to kiss the Seeker. Starscream mumbled against his lips as he continued, hardly distracted from the topic. "What you saw in the field today could only have been fueled by rage."

"And what," Megatron could feel himself getting excited. Rage was an emotion he could deal with, empathize with, _feel_ through Starscream's circuits. Megatron would not deny that it was thrilling him in an entirely new way that made him want to do nothing more but devour the flyer on his berth. "Caused such rage then?"

_Myself._ "The Autobots of course." Starscream's smug grin worked better than any faceplate for hiding his emotions. "They just finally got on my nerves today. I think it was the thousandth time Prime gave a speech about protecting the squishies."

Apparently that answer had been the right one. Starscream's mouth was accosted by a fervent one, Megatron's arousal increased ten fold by the mere thought of Starscream sharing his rage over Prime and his idiocy. Starscream lost himself in the pulses of rage and pride and oddly enough some twisted form of affection. But even with all that passion and lust, Starscream couldn't help but wish it was someone else in the berth with him. Someone whose affections were a bit more clear, focused. Adoring and equal.

And that scared Starscream far more than anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

More~ Mwa ha ha ha. I reminded myself when I looked over all the drama that this was supposed to be first and foremost a lighter/funny piece of fiction. Therefore, I feel no shame in introducing this character in for a cameo. This will probably be his only appearance though, because if he's here any longer than Rumble will have more to worry about than Megatron and Skywarp. Besides, the last scene featuring said cameo makes up for the disaster that's the middle of this chapter. XD Whee. Thanks for reading (and waiting)! :D

**Chapter 21**

Thundercracker found Skywarp with both of his wings folded back horizontally and pounded into the wall. There were dents that made it look like a hammer (hint one: most likely caused by a pile-driver) had used his wings like nails to pin the guy into the metal walls of the Nemesis. Skywarp had a thoroughly embarrassed grin on his face as he sat there on the ground (hint two – nailed into the wall at about knee height), one arm ripped out of it's socket and one leg turned 90 degrees the wrong way. Thundercracker took this moment to sip his energon cube before addressing his idiot. "You pissed off Rumble, didn't you?"

"I just spoke truth." Skywarp tried to shrug, but found himself unable with his wings holding his shoulders in such a place. Those dents were going to take an eternity to fix, but it was still worth it. Skywarp giggled to himself replaying the past few hours over in his head again. He kinda' wished Thundercracker had been there to see it. "Not my fault the runt over reacted."

"What did you tell-" Thundercracker cut himself off. "Never mind. I'm don't even want to know."

"Aw, but it's really great, TC!" Skywarp hummed and tried to jerk forward. Okay, it may have been worth it to be pile-drived into the wall, but Skywarp was ready to move now. He reached a hand up to his dearest brother. The one who cared about him. "Can you give me a servo with this?"

Thundercracker considered this proposal and took a slow sip from his cube.

Skywarp sweetened the deal by lighting up his optics to great a soft glow and smiled as sugary as he was able. Thundercracker always fell for that one. "Please?"

Thundercracker decided he didn't want to see either of his brothers in the near future. "I'm going to hang out with Ramjet. You have fun thinking about what you did wrong."

"Thundercracker?" Skywarp yelped slightly. His dearest brother was a total backstabbing traitor! "Hey! You can't leave me here!"

"Goodbye 'Warp."

"Get back here!" Skywarp growled out one last time before he watched his (now proven) traitor of a brother round the corner of the room and leave. Skywarp huffed and settled back on the floor. Thundercracker would be back in less than a bream to help. Guy was all talk and Skywarp could wait. _Besides, the beating was totally worth it. _Skywarp couldn't help chuckle to himself. The look on Rumble's face alone would keep Skywarp amused for vorns to come.

* * *

Soundwave knew this was going to happen. An angry cassette glared up at him, his twin close to his side looking concerned. "Rumble."

"Were you gonna' tell me, Boss?" Rumble glared his best at the tape deck. The fact Starscream was fragging Megatron hurt him something fierce. But the idea that Soundwave had kept that information from him hurt worse. You didn't keep secrets like that from your family. Not even in the Decepticons. "You've been so concerned about this whole fiasco you'd think tha' mentionin' Screamer's fraggin' the big guy would be important to mention!"

"Goal: Terminate relationship before information could be valid."

Rumble groaned in frustration and was happy Frenzy at least was keeping his cool. Why was everyone so dead set at keeping him and Starscream apart? Did he do something to the lot of them? Aside from pranks. Those totally didn't count. "Why?"

"To prevent things like this."

"So what," Rumble started angrily. "I can't see anybody at all? Is that it? 'cause this thing with Screamer could have happened with any 'con in the base. We're Decepticons!"

"Correct."

Rumble stilled. "Wha'?"

"Assumption correct. Interpersonal relationships outside of fellow cassettes and myself unnecessary." Soundwave leveled his gaze. "Accept."

Rumble shook his head not quite sure what emotion he was picking up from the bigger 'con in their link. Anger, jealous, concern, some mix of the lot? Rumble wasn't sure about him, but for the cassette – he was chilled down to the circuits. He liked his family; loved coming back to them. But _only_ seeing them? Giving up his relations with the other 'cons, even the jerks? Never seeing Starscream again outside of work? Rumble wasn't sure he could handle that. "No, boss."

"Starscream will not love you."

Rumble froze in place at the monotone declaration. "Not yet but-"

"Starscream incapable."

"That ain't true."

"Hey, Rumble, maybe-" Frenzy started before being swiftly cut off by an internal ping from Soundwave. So much for attempting to make himself useful.

"Reject others." Soundwave laid down the law. "Toleration for your behavior is almost gone." Soundwave stood from his desk and left the two cassettes to think on what he had said. "Choose future actions wisely. Leave the traitor to Megatron."

Rumble watched the boss leave and leant against Frenzy with a metal 'clink' when their shoulders met. Despite Soundwave's warnings, all Rumble wanted to do was go get yelled at by a screeching vocalizer. Rumble snorted to himself. Soundwave had told him to 'take care' with his decisions.

Since when did the brash, bruiser Rumble take care with anything? Nah, he was going to pile drive his way through this just like any other problem. Starting with Starscream.

* * *

Starscream needed someone to vent at.

It was just the way he worked. _Someone_ had to listen to his genius or his complaints or whatever else he felt like speaking aloud. Starscream expressed his frustrations verbally and ranting to himself in his room would make him look just plain insane. Thundercracker and Skywarp were unavailable at the time because they were snitches and far from his 'I'd like to talk to you right now' list. Rumble would have-no. Rumble was the problem needed to be discussed. That left out option two. The Combaticons once upon a time would have worked but right now they were off base. Starscream didn't trust anyone else in the Decepticons to not spread the information around behind his back and Primus forbid he discuss his love life with Megatron. No, Starscream would have to go outside the team for this one.

Which, consequently, is how Skyfire found himself sitting in a canyon, trapped with his ex-partner freaking out and ranting his audios off.

The shuttle had been doing a little recon work for Percepter gathering raw materials for testing in the lab when his rear-thrusters had been paralyzed thanks to a certain null ray. It was Skyfire's own fault really, for letting his guard down, but what were the odds Decepticons cared about red colored dirt? He was checking for microorganisms for goodness sake! After the sequential crash and a quick transformation, Skyfire found another null-ray hit smack in the middle of his wings and the giant Cybertronion was at the mercy of his friend gone homicidal lunatic.

Starscream had been glowering down at him with an expression of hatred and disgust that Skyfire had seen him reserve for things that truly pissed him off. There was a brief moment where the shuttle wondered if this was revenge served cold and Starscream would soon be disconnecting and ripping him apart into a million tiny pieces as revenge. Skyfire made up his mind to refuse Starscream any satisfaction and braced himself. Skyfire had been prepared for the worst, but not for this.

"And then Megatron decides he wants to hook back up!" A voice shrieked out an enraged vocalizer. Starscream was pacing back and forth before his 'buddy' (now propped up in a sitting position) and finally, _finally_, getting it all off his chest plates. "So what am I going to say? No? That's insane! It's Megatron! Besides, maybe if I was fragging him I'd forget about the pipsqueak!"

Skyfire rolled his optics. Words could not express how _little_ he cared about this mess. He would have preferred Starscream just beating him. Experience, however, taught him if he played along, Starscream would get it out of his system sooner and fly away. "But it didn't work."

"I know!" Starscream groaned. "It didn't work at all and now I'm fragging Megatron and Rumble's under house arrest and he'll be mad if he finds out and I feel _guilty_ about it. _Guilty_," The word was spoken with so much self disgust Starscream almost thought he was channeling Dead End, "Skyfire. Me. This. This isn't right at all."

"You could apologize?" The shuttle threw out there (sarcastically mind you) and tried activating his comm. again. Static answered him and Skyfire sighed. This had to be considered cruel and unusual punishment. Starscream was his ex for Primus' sake! Starscream wasn't even really listening to him, either. He just needed a warm body to rant to. Skyfire smiled a bit and decided to make the best of his time and try and get a jab in or two while he could. "That usually worked for me. Good distraction tactic. You never even realized I was cheating on you."

"What? No. Don't be stupid." Starscream put his hands on his hips. Admitting fault was not something Starscream could do in earnest. It went against his principles. "I can't apologize. _I_ didn't do anything wrong."

Skyfire listened as he mumbled off with something about it being Megatron's fault and how it was always Megatron's fault. Something about Soundwave. Skyfire was disappointed his jab was ignored and decided to just give the idiot some real advice and hoped he listened. "You think of just talking to, I don't know, _Rumble_ about this?"

Starscream froze. "How do you mean?"

"Communication does wonders for solving issues like this. You talk about your feelings and see where you stand with one another." Skyfire waited a beat and realized that Starscream was only going to continue staring at him with a blank expression of confusion. Skyfire resisted the urge to sigh. A good human reaction that; sighing. "Or you could lie and tell him Megatron forced you into it. I mean, he'd believe that, right?"

"That…that could work." Starscream smiled and clasped his hands together. Leave it to Skyfire to think of something smart! This is why they used to be partners. Shame that ended. Skyfire's loss and Rumble's gain, as they say. "Yes. I feared for my life and let myself be coerced into it when I panicked. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Starscream smiled down at his old partner. He just knew the traitor would be good for something sooner or later and- "YOU WERE CHEAING ON ME!

Skyfire was sure that last shriek could be heard at both factions' bases.


	22. Chapter 22

…uh. Anyone still there? XD I know updates have been slim all around my Fanfiction life…but that's because I'm working on a novel. To sell. It took priority. Sorry! But hopefully I can make it up to you with a new chapter of this! :D (And if it makes you feel better, all my fics have suffered equally from the total lack of updates. XD Not just this one!)

Oh well, we finally got to the part you've all been waiting for. I hope that makes up for the wait! (…it's a little sappy though. XD I'll admit.) Plus I really need to finish this thing. I'm still itching to start working on my Skyfire x Starscream sparkling fic. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 22**

"Stupid Skyfire thinks he's so funny." Starscream muttered as he pulled onto the ramp opening on the Nemesis. He transformed to his feet on the deck and continued to mutter to himself as he stomped down the alleyway not caring who heard him grumbling about. Cons smartly dodged out of the way and avoided him (as they should). The air commander really should have known better than to believe the shuttle's prank. Skyfire didn't have the brass to cheat on his partner like Starscream did…Starscream stopped.

Rumble was _not_ his partner.

Starscream chuckled to himself. That's right. You couldn't cheat on someone if you weren't committed. So, technically, Starscream hadn't cheated. The flyer continued his march down the hall towards his quarters. He'd refuel and then think about what he was going to say to Rumble. To prevent the squirt from attacking him in a rage, of course. Self preservation. Starscream typed in the code to his room slowly. Self-preservation. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?

"Have a nice flight?" Rumble greeted as Starscream stepped into the room and froze. Rumble glared at the flyer from his place sitting on Starscream's berth. He knew it was only a matter of time before the (good lookin') snake slunk back to his hovel. The cassette didn't mind the wait. Not like he had anywhere else ta' be considering he was avoiding the Boss right now. "Let myself in, sorry."

"Rumble." Starscream flinched before shifting his hip to the side and standing up straight. He was the intimidating one! Starscream was _Second-In-Command_ of the Decepticons! He didn't do anything wrong. No matter what Skyfire said. "What do you want?" Starscream looked around the room looking for changes. "And where's your little baby-sitter?"

"I'm off the hook." Rumble stood on the bunk so that he was eye level with Starscream. Their red optics competed for dominance but Rumble caught a waver in the flyer's optics. He shoved a finger into Starscream's breastplate knowing he had the advantage. Rumble drew back and poked the chest again hard enough to move the Seeker. "Not that you aren't."

Starscream slapped the hand away and took a good look in those glaring optics. They screamed accusation and betrayal. _Rumble knew._ Starscream lied. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think all that time with your brother has made you delusional."

"Ol' Megs is that good in the sack, is he?" Rumble threw out with a drawl in his voice. He crossed his arms across his breastplate and cocked his hip to the side defiantly. "That why you been avoiding me? I mean I know we weren't an item or nothing, but still."

Starscream weighed his answer. If he played this right, Rumble would finally take the hint and be gone for good. Starscream could break it off with Megatron again and play it off as his usual schemes and mind games. He'd spend a month or two in the repair bay, but at least his troubles would be done and his only annoyance would be the Constructicons. It would be easy and normal. Starscream looked down at the squirt and felt his insides hitch. Starscream rubbed his chin and avoided looking down. "He's...persistent."

"Yeah, that what'cha call it now adays?" Rumble growled and un-crossed his arms. "Yer' actin' like it's no big deal! But if that was true, why were you trying so hard to hide it?"

"I didn't hide anything!" Starscream bristled in place and grit his teeth together through the lie. Rumble scoffed and rolled his optics behind the visor. _How dare that little!_ "Don't look at me that way! He's the jealous type! What do you think he'd do to you if he thought I was sleeping around on him!"

"You backstab him all the time!" Rumble shouted right back and stomped his foot. "How would this be any different!"

"I don't know!" Starscream screeched. "Maybe the same reason you're getting so upset over something as stupid as interfacing!"

"It's not stupid if I like you!" Rumble screamed back with equal ferocity.

Starscream's systems came to a screeching halt.

Rumble would note for the record that he did _not_ panic when Starscream froze up and fell over on his back, sparking in a way that would make that screw-loose police 'bot proud.

* * *

Soundwave didn't want it to come to this. He really didn't. Especially since he knew how well tactics such as this worked in the past, but he was sure he could work it to his benefit. Rumble had gone back to see Starscream almost immediately after his warning. It only made sense for there to be severe reprimand for the small cassette. However, Soundwave had a slight change in plan in mind.

Soundwave walked down the hallway, Lazerbeak flying just above his head as moral support as he neared his destination. The main control room loomed before him holding his main option for getting his plan in motion. He waited for the door to slide open before heading towards their "Glorious Leader."

Going after Rumble directly had resulted in negative results thus far, so the only logical conclusion was to go for Starscream. Again. Soundwave sighed inwardly at the flyer's ridiculous good luck. Perhaps this time he'd be able to get the flyer out of the picture for longer than a day and a half's beating. Soundwave cleared his throat as he stopped at Megatron's side.

"Soundwave." Megatron acknowledged dully as he stared at the monitors. That idiot Prime was doing some PR stunt helping clean up a forest fire and the idiot humans were worshiping at his feet. It was disgusting but like one of Astrotrain's wrecks, Megatron couldn't help but keep up with his rivals news and actions. Soundwave continued to stand next to his shoulder and Megatron sighed and answered while keeping his eyes on Prime. "Did you need something?"

"Request."

Megatron waited for the 'con's voice to drone on but when nothing else came, Megatron sighed while keeping his attention on the Autobot leader. What exactly was Prime playing at trying to get on the good side of the locals? Megatron's voice was drawn out in annoyance as he tried to rush Soundwave to getting on with the point. "Which is?"

"Forbid contact between Starscream and Rumble." Soundwave paused and wondered if he should provide justification. "Bad influence."

Prime accepted an award from some human leader or whatever and Megatron slammed a fist on the arm rest of his chair. "Slag." He paused and looked back at Soundwave. "What now?"

"Starscream. Forbid contact with Rumble." Soundwave repeated.

Megatron stared and looked over his shoulder to the other side before settling back on Soundwave. "Is this a joke?"

Soundwave didn't move. Lazerbeak snickered from somewhere in the rafters. "No."

Megatron turned up the volume on the news. "Telling Starscream what to do is a futile effort and you know it. Stop wasting my time." Megatron smirked. "Besides, Starscream's been warming my quarters lately. I doubt he'll have time for your little cassette as it is. You're worrying over nothing."

Soundwave wilted.

After a few more moments of his leader cursing at the news and damning the Autobots to the pits he realized the discussion was closed. So much for that plan. Soundwave retreated into the hallway and contemplated his next move. He had planned on Starscream disobeying Megatron's orders to stay away and then watch him be beaten to pulp so badly he'd be stuck in the repair wing. While that was normal fair, Soundwave had hoped the resulting beating would be worse than normal due to the new sleeping arrangements.

_You're getting rusty, boss._ Lazerbeak snickered as he landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

_Shut up._

* * *

Starscream's optics blinked online to his dull ceiling and a freaked out Rumble in his face. He would later deny screaming and shoving the cassette off his chest and into the wall. Not that anyone would believe him. Starscream sat up quickly and stared down at the cassette yet again invading his personal space. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how he got on the floor. Rumble continued to look at him like he was made of Energon or something and Starscream shrieked out a nervous "What!"

"Oh thank Primus." Rumble sighed in relief and held his head. "You woke up. I almost had to call somebody 'cause I'm no good with circuit repair and stuff." Rumble waved his arms around. Starscream had been completely offline for almost a full five minutes. "You just fell over and stuff!"

Starscream ran over his memory for the last entry and replayed the offending line his processors refused to…process. (Starscream decided he might want to run a repair program…).

_It's not stupid if I like you._

_If I like you._

_Like you._

_LIKE You._

Starscream threw a hand out and shoved it in Rumble's face. "You liar!"

"Wha?" Rumble backtracked. The panic of Starscream shutting down for good had done wonders for make him forget his earlier anger. The confusion only helped matters. "About what?"

"You said you _liked_ me!" Starscream accused, venom dripping off his vocalizer in a tone he usually reserved for Megatron and traitors.

Rumble's visor flickered in confusion. His answer was slow, but honest. No point in hiding his feelings at this point. "I do."

"Liar!" Starscream hissed and slammed a fist into the floor of his room hard enough to cause the floor to shake. Rumble fell over from the shockwave and clanged into the floor loudly. Starscream rolled over onto his knee joints and shoved the cassette back down when he tried to get up again. "How dare you!"

Rumble gaped. "But I do! I like you!"

"No! You don't!" The flyer's systems began to overheat in his frustration as he stared at the gaping cassette. How dare he play that game. How _dare_ he! Even Starscream didn't sink that low when manipulating others! "No one likes me!"

"But-"

"No one!" Starscream continued. "Thundercracker and Skywarp only like me because they're required to! We're brothers and team-mates! There have only been two other than that who did and even they don't count because Skyfire abandoned me for the wretched squishie-loving Autobots and don't even get me started on _Megatron._"

Rumble sat up slowly as Starscream slowly began rambling incoherently. Apparently he was going to get _himself_ started on Megatron. As the flyer kept talking, Rumble slowly realized some floodgate had been opened.

"Megatron may seem like he likes me." Starscream continued. "Everyone believes that because, and I quote 'Why else would he let that back-stabbing traitor live?' But what they don't realize is he doesn't like _me_! He likes the _idea of me!_ Megatron hates suck-ups you know? He hates them. He _hates_ followers who just blindly follow orders. He's a freaking fighter!" Starscream's voice started to pick up in volume and pitch. "Megatron lives for people to challenge him! He loves that I try and stab him in the back every other day!"

Starscream sucked in air to his vocalizer. "I swear to you, if Soundwave tried to kill him and revolt he'd probably take your boring as slag boss to the berth! Then were would I be! You wonder why I don't let anyone else touch him! Because then he wouldn't need me and I'd be fragged!

"And if Skyfire doesn't like me anymore and Megatron who lets me get away with straight out murder doesn't _like me_ than don't you dare try and suggest that you do!"

Rumble had been listening and he did not like it one little bit. No one as self-loving and self confidant as Starscream should believe those lies about him. And Rumble really didn't like being called a liar. "I like you."

Starscream made a choking noise before launching forward and grabbing the little pint-sized brat by the throat. He threw the tiny con into the wall and proceeded to choke him. "Shut up."

"But-" Rumble clamped onto Starscream's hands and pulled them back from around his neck. "I do. And you're-" Rumble transformed his hand into a pile-driver and slammed Starscream back into the other wall. He stood over the groaning flyer and kicked his wing for good measure. "Going to listen."

"Why you little-"

"I like it when you your optics get 2% brighter when you're working in the lab."

Starscream stilled in place and looked up at Rumble. He was standing straight and his fists were clenched at his side. Starscream's reply was weak. "Shut up."

"I like it when you start going off on a rant and talk to yourself endlessly. It's cute."

"Stop it."

"I like it," Rumble took a step closer. "When you smirk at something you find funny or when your brothers do something stupid. I like it when it's just you and me in the lab and I make you laugh."

Starscream backed up into the wall and fell against it.

"I like it when I can brag about your flying maneuvers to Frenzy or wipe it in Skywarp's face that we hung out without him." Rumble stood in between Starscream's legs. His height allowed him to be eye level with the sitting Starscream. "I like it when you get flustered and start acting like you don't care. I like it when you plan to overthrow Megatron and get this, I dunno, energy that makes it seem like ya' can take down anything."

Starscream stared as Rumble pulled a cord from his chest plate and didn't even bother to move when the cassette hooked them together.

"And I love it when we frag." Rumble smirked. "'Cause I know that I still like ya' even when we aren't."

Starscream felt the connections clicking into place and his circuits opening and accepting. It felt, real. Natural in a way Megatron had never been able to accomplish. "Rumble."

"So don't call me a liar, 'Screamer." Rumble nipped Starscream's lips quickly. "'Cause I like ya' something fierce."

Starscream would fully admit that he tackled Rumble into the floor of his room scrambling to connect more interfacing wires when asked later about the dent in his floor.


End file.
